


Inspiration

by Muddled_Crow



Series: Equally Marked [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Clean Hands and Ghost ending, Drinking, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 70,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddled_Crow/pseuds/Muddled_Crow
Summary: Inspiration is a powerful thing, truly, for it makes men do what they shouldn't.





	1. Everyday Life

Half a year had passed. All too quickly.  
The chill autumn air struck cold in the Palace, most residents having bundled up in order to withstand it. Winds howled outside, and people where going to bed, all, expect for Corvo. His occupation led him to become somewhat of a nightowl, and finding himself less and less gravitating towards his bed, comfortable as it were. It's warmth hardly lured Corvo this evening, for his duties had kept his mind busy, and it was still buzzing with certain thoughts and plans that he cooked up in his head during court earlier that day. After all, most other nobles were doing the exact same, but they managed to sleep well at night, some due to careless-ness, others simple apathy to the dangers of their occupation.  
The older man had deployed several guards to watch the palace grounds for the night, in order to have a relaxing evening alone, knowing Emily was in good hands with the maids. He felt more comfortable being there for her personally, but he knew he would go crazy if his duties was all that was on his mind. It most certainly did in the past, be it with his daughter or not. He gripped the end of his cigar a bit harder than he used to, it was a odd habit he had picked up in the later months. Why- he couldn't phanthom, neither did he care much, as long as the cigar did not "pop" onto his hand- the hand he had covered in order to stay under the radar, and make sure his life, as well as Emily's would proceed as it should. There was little gain in having this be known.

The smoke was caught in the winds as soon as it seeped out of Corvo's mouth, leaving little smell to be caught up on. He swallowed down his whiskey, knowing very well he could handle a glass without getting drunk.  
He settled back in the chair in his quarters, the one just beside the window, where he could see out towards the waters, and how the clouded moon barely lit up what little of the scenery he could see. It was another evening out of many, just today it seemed oddly full.

A knock on the door had Corvo's attention pulled back into the room, listening intently for any words from the person knocking. As well as any patterns.  
"Lord Protector- a word, if I may." A rough, male voice sounded muffled from the door. 

Putting out the cigar, the glass stationary in his hand, Corvo heaved himself up from the chair, and answered the door, opening it slightly to reveal a guards man, with a name Corvo would admit, he did not remember too well. He was a novice of a month- employed because of-

"We have more evidence- you wished to see it? Please, come this way." At least the novice knew how Corvo worked by now- which was commendable.

The Lord Protector followed the guard, side by side, out of priciple more than want, out towards the palace outer grounds, the wind taking more of a hold of Corvo's hair as he stepped out. Yet it did not bother him, as he walked over to the guardsman, whom was holding a piece of fabric firmly, to not let the wind carry it away, potentionally back to it's owner. Corvo got it handed to him, and as he did, he noticed how thick it felt. Therefore, it was only one explination, which was that this piece of fabric had been ripped from it's owner forcefully. A fight, which felt too familiar for comfort. Corvo turned on his heel quietly, following where the guardman's pointed him to. More blood, seemingly old, but how old Corvo had yet to learn to determine. It was something he had noted down in his schedule book the second time he found this sort of evidence.

The guardsmen stepped up to Corvo after letting him have his space to investigate, and stood with their arms crossed, impatient. Corvo turned to them, a rather thoughtful look on his face, but it was not directed to the men. Instead, he survey they area, mapping out inhis head what rooms the fight had been close to, and where the persons who fought might had slipped through, if they even did so.  
It was odd, how often this had happened lately, and how few criminals had been observed.  
Corvo had figured himself a theory that somebody picked them off for the guards, perhaps out of spite, or for bounty, but he was never sure. The fight scene's was always brutal, even a tooth was found once, which the dentist had failed to intentify. Corvo knew the guardsmen thought of other things, like criminals placing bets to see how long they could fight on the royal palace and when the guardmens were not looking, and there was a certain suspicion in their ranks due to it. Conspiracy. Corvo couldn't deny he had those thoughts as well, as anything could be the case. It was a mystery, and one he would rather solve quickly. He didn't know how to present this to Emily, and it worried the bodyguard, as he felt he had to let Emily know all there is to know. Not only empty thoughts, baring no results.

Corvo found himself sighing, a deep, heart sinking sigh.  
"Clean this up. I don't believe the rain will drive it off." Corvo demanded as he turned around to the guardsmen again, whom all nodded, taking their orders. One could see in their faces that they really did not want to, but due to their incompatence, they knew they had no other choice.  
So Corvo, with the piece of cloth in his hands, went down to his office, and placed the cloth neatly in a cloth for safe keeping, as well to draw out it's smell. If it was musty, it would had laid there for a wihle, or one could determine where in the social order the cloth came from, the rich, or the poor. He would also figure if some of the redness in the cloth was blood or not.  
Not even bothering to use his chair, he scribbled down his findings in a notebook, one he had used only for this. It was pages upon pages of the same, a fight scene, most likely, and no bodies, no sign of life, no nothing.

With his hands on his temples, Corvo decided he would withdraw the guardsmen, test things out. But that would have to be tomorrow, Emily was sleeping, perhaps even the maid. But for tonight they were safe, as safe as they could be, perhaps. Especially considering Corvo had no plans of sleeping...

 

\-------------------

 

In the harsh morning hours, Corvo found himself in the bathroom mirror, shaving away his stubble. He had kept awake, spending his time around the palace grounds, looking for other clues, and signs of entry and such of the sort, so his body was pretty exhausted. Yet- it would simply have to endure another day at court, as well as some play with Emily, while the guards still had their rounds in the palace grounds. He would withdraw them in the early evening, for it was then Corvo guessed it would be more likely that the perputrators came to do their business.

Court was as usual, Emily acting accordingly as a young lady should. She had grown into the position, luckily enough, yet she longed for freedom. It was easy to see in her, and Corvo let her indulge in such things occationally, when he figured it would be appropriate enough. Training, target practice and stories was very fine choices for the young lady, and she always reveled in every activity. What was most important to her, that was the interactions and closeness she had with her father, however. She always lit up, and felt more at ease every time. It was truly nice for Corvo as well, a good breakout from the thoughts constantly swirling in circles around in his head.

Court came to an end, and all parties parted to their own grounds, yet again.  
Emilyand Corvo retreated to the royal quarters, in order to handle education. Rarely, Corvo would join in, something Emily treaured. Such manners was boring, but important, so having her father there helped her to concentrate, and find the right words.

Having finished todays lesson, the mindless snacking between written words was interrupted, as Corvo finally managed to lift his gaze to the clock towering above them. Emily's teacher still had half an hour on her, but Corvo found he had to leave early. He said he would see Emily later for bedtime, and headed out, his mind back to the events that needed his attention.  
He found himself back on the palace grounds, guards wandering around in their set routes. 

"Greetings, Lord Protector. May I help you?" The commanding officer uttered, walking up beside Corvo from his post."  
"Yes- I wish a handful of you to chance posts to inside the halls of the quarters. The rest may patrol the other chambers, but do not spread too thick."  
The commanding offier was taken aback about this, there was no doubt about it. But he didn't protest, trusting the Spymaster had his reasons.

One by one, the guards passed Corvo as he stood with a glass of whiskey beside the doors, and others vanished to other places. Taking a sip as he found himself alone, Corvo settled his glass at the fence, close enough to the edge to be knocked into the rocks below.  
It was growing dark by now, Corvo knew he would have to struggle to stay awake, but he had his thoughts to keep him up.  
WAndering towards the last fight scene, he found himself going from one scene to the other, having memorized where they had all occured. They all were close to the fences, not far in, always stopping before any traces could get too close to any entrances. Corvo mulled over why.  
Hours went by, Corvo ending up finding somewhere high to settle himself to watch over most of the place, alert for any sort of noise that fell under the unusual catergory.  
Nothing so far, but he did feel as if he was being watched. Though, he had found himself familiar with this feeling, so it was not as bad as it could had been.  
The moon was completely covered in clouds this night, so it helped his feeling. It was perhaps too dark to see, not without any sort of aid.

And aid Corvo sometimes found himself using, and having a blue elixir in his hand, opened and ready to be drunk whenever he needed to.  
Noises shuffled behind him, and some muffled voices was heard grunting.

Closing the lid of the elixir faster than one would think was possible, Corvo got up on his feet, and turned towards where the sounds came from. He moved slowly and carefully, finding two men having climbed up a place Corvo had found to be too hard to climb for the normal ilk of criminals. But clearly, these were trained.  
The men seemed well dressed, and with swords at the ready, most likely being assassins. Idiot ones, however, to not cover up their faces, Corvo thought to himself, as he heard more footsteps. And was a figure emerge from behind a wall, far up, and quickly as well.  
It was headed straight up to the two men. For a moment it seemed what the guardsmen thought was true, but as soon as the figue came too close, Corvo made out something of a mask, one he had never seen before, staring right up at him, and a wristbow pointed at his direction.  
... One of Daud's men? No. A theif. That mask was no Whaler mask.

The figure started moving again, having seen how the two men had parted ways to find their way into the palace, and before Corvo had managed to get down in order to stop them all, he found that the masked man took a good hold of the infiltrator's throat and choked him while Corvo found his way down, laying him down quietly. The chokehold seemed an awful familiar, but before Corvo could follow the masked man's foodsteps as well as doing so literally, his mana ran out, and he was left only listening for the slight second it took to take up his elixir again, and the other while drinking it. Small sips never restored much...

By then he had heard quick footsteps, a nervous shreik, and then silence. More quick footsteps, and now Corvo could see in the dark again, the masked man, picking up the two he had knock out, one way or another and set to start fleeing. Corvo started running, right towards the masked man, all too quickly for his tired body to handle later.

"Stop!" It was honestly all Corvo found himself yelling, and just seconds before he could get close enough to lounge at the man, a glow penetrated the darkness for a split second, then the masked man and light source vanished, along with the two men.

_Blink._

Corvo stopped right where he was.


	2. "Are you mocking me!?"

A good few seconds had passed before Corvo managed to move again.

His body jerked as he moved, his breaths quick and hard on his chest. His heart was racing, and more every second, as he found himself darting around the Tower's ground, the wind's howling harshly causing tears in the Lord Protectors eyes. The tears felt cold dripping down his cheeks and drying quick, leaving a cold feeling that radiated through his whole body as he blinked roughly frantically.  
Stopping ontop of the highest point after having blinked his way around and gulping elixir to the point he felt nauseous, he looked over the Tower's grounds one last, for just a ghost of yellow contour, just something. Something to tell Emily, something to tell the court.

But he found nothing, no traces and no blood leading anywhere. Corvo's face, distorted in frustration all through his run, relaxed to a serious scowl. He would have to explain this somehow to Emily, to court and the rest of the Tower, and it would honestly be the more frustrating thing out of this situation, especially considering he could not speak openly about The Outsider.  
Feeling an obligation to stay, Corvo defied it with no second thought. It had been too long since he had slept.  
Having a heavy heart with guilt, Corvo blinked down, his landing flawed. It did nothing more than feed his frustration and guilt, but the tired man stepped back inside.

Opening the door slowly and letting the slight creaking relax him, Corvo finally reached his quarters, his heavy coat slumping down onto a chair settled oddly in the room, discarded for the night. Now in bed, Corvo didn't mind if he didn't get too much sleep, it was a rarity anyway.  
Thus he slowly fell asleep, muscles still tense, even in his sleep.

\---------------------------

Emily's face seemed worried, even scared.

"-- Thus- I suggest less guards at the grounds- and sentries." Corvo calmly said, his face the same as yesterday, but his body stiff, and back straight.  
A meeting with the guards after court had been arranged well before breakfast this morning. Emily had been curious to attend, of course knowing about the situation. She wanted this man caught as much as the others, for she wouldn't admit it, but she did not feel safe. 

"He moves in stealthy ways, and have a wristbow- most certainly stolen from a dead Whaler. He wears a mask as well- but no Whaler mask." Corvo explained, hand gestures showing his current mood and how serious this was. "Thus- I am certain he is skilled- and happy to kill. No matter if he used mercy or not yesterday."  
The guardsmen seemed confident in their skills, credited to Corvo's reluctance to tell them of The Outsiders favour involved in this. He knew it would backfire to not tell them of this, but he would take whatever would backfire at him. He had to keep spirits up- and keep these men under control as well.  
There was whispers of doubts in the Guardsmen ranks. It was best to squash this as soon as it was heard.

"Don't make no sense keeping less guards around. You got a plan with this- Lord Protector?" The commanding officer mumbled just so he was heard, his tone flat.

"Yes. He strikes away from places, so less guards means a bigger chance. And if sentries, courtesy of me, stay hidden- we will have him easier." Corvo clenched his hand into a fist as he spoke. Some guards nodded in understanding, others made a face. They rarely liked to work with others- it truly showed.  
Emily stood beside her father, watching everybody and how they reacted to Corvo's words. She hadn't said anything, as she trusted her father to do as he found best. 

"Keep up your patrols every third day, untl night. Then I take over- alone."  
Oh- this got a reaction from Emily, as well as some guardsmen.

"Corvo- I won't allow it! You can't go up against someone like that alone!" Emily said, her voice fierce, as much as her face.

Her protests softened Corvo's person, and he sat down to her level, looking at her with determined and serious eyes. 

"Emily, I won't allow him to get anywhere near you. So this must be done, alright?"  
Emily hesitating in answering, she knew it was the best option. Corvo was the best fighter here- after all, and when they had trained occasionally up through the months, she had seen some things she never thought a man could do. It ended with a nod, eyes still fierce, as if she didn't wholeheartedly agree.  
Corvo looked to the men, and sat up slowly, Emily taking his hand once he stood tall.

"We got it, Lord Protector. As you wish." The commanding officer said, not daring to interrupt the Empress and her Lord Protector.  
"Good." Corvo said, and turned his attention to Emily, who got the clue.

"You may leave now." Emily said, her voice dripping in royal charm. It was funny for her to speak like this still, so she had a gleeful smile when the guardsmen left, heading off to lunch.

\-------------------------

Corvo's cigar smoke obstructed some of his view, but the man figured he could enjoy one for the moment. Having just relieved the guardsmen of their duties, it was still early in the night. But not as early as the moon couldn't light up the Tower's grounds, something that Corvo found to be comforting, as well as dangerous.  
His head was clear tonight, even if he have had little sleep lately. It had been too long since the masked man had appeared, several months, for all the Tower knew. There had been no sightings, no signs of any activity else from the guards.  
And lucky that- as Emily had started to feel more secure. It was the most important thing for Corvo. Staring up towards the sky for a moment, the smoke ghostly surrounding him, Corvo felt slightly at peace. it had helped that he got the guardsmen to remove the Arc Pylon's whale oil- and he could no longer hear that infernal loud buzzing from it. He knew it was risky, but Corvo wanted to take the masked man down personally if he could. Out of spite- he supposed.

An hour passed with Corvo casually patrolling the grounds, looking up sometimes to watch for figures up in the higher parts of the Tower. He saw nothing for now, he often saw nothing when he looked around. He feigned a calm stature, but he was alert, one could see it in his eyes. Wide open, darting around him.

Nearing past the dead hours of the night, Corvo swore he heard something. He stopped to look in the direction where he heard it, and investigated the place, listening for more sounds. But he heard none, so he resumed his patrolling, only now he snuck his way around.

Unbeknown to Corvo, a man sat up on the tallest point of the Tower, watching his every move, his hand just having moved his mask down after drinking from his flask.  
He had done this for quite a while now- avoiding and sneaking around Corvo and the guardsmen, learning their routes and habits, keeping watch. He found himself bored by now, having been busy for the duration the Tower had been on the highest alarm. So now there was not much to do else but keep quiet and listening. He had already made a mental map of the tower, it was all he would need for future reference. He sat awfully casually, his flask lured quietly back into his coat for safe keeping.  
Had been a while since he last had a meal, he made a mental note to get some food once he was sure he could leave.

Corvo's prowl continued for hours, in the end settling down towards the wall, the same wall the masked man was sitting on top of. He sighed heavily, seeming tired of wandering around for so long. He made a mental note to train more, as it would seem his condition had dulled already. He was getting too comfortable with this life, and it sparked some old excitement in his chest, one he hadn't felt for too long. His train of thought was interrupted- however. Footsteps. Heavy breathes and what sounded like climbing.

Both men reacted, Corvo getting up immediately as the masked man. But their choice of weapon drawn was different, Corvo sporting a sword, and the masked man with his wristbow. No matter, as once the man whom was climbing appeared, he had free reign for now. Corvo had blinked away, perhaps to avoid the use of his sword. The masked man on the other hand, he was more direct.  
He shot the man with a sleeping dart, not wanting to make a fuss of this. Corvo had just activated his Dark Vision as he watched the man fall, and heard the snoring. That he was surprised was an understatement, and he started to look around, and saw the familiar figure of the masked man in yellow blink up right beside of the intruder. Again.

Corvo was too far away, so he pulled up his crossbow, already loaded with a sleep dart. He took aim as the intruder was heaved up on the masked man's shoulder. The dart lodged itself into the masked man's neck, right at where he was showing skin. But he didn't fall down, and instead pulled out the dart, and looked right towards Corvo's direction. Corvo was already on his way towards him, shooting another dart as he ran. It hit the masked man, but he didn't sleep. He didn't fall asleep at all, and he just ignored the dart lodged in him, and blinked away, this time so he was still in sight. Corvo tried to shoot at him again, spending his last sleep dart, but it missed.  
This only meant one thing, Corvo would have to get close to him. And clearly, it would prove to be severely hard.  
Emotions surfaced on Corvo's face, and one could clearly see he was upset. He gripped the handle of his sword, cursing under his breath as he took back to hiding. The night was still young after all, and he didn't have time to be angry at himself. Neither at the masked man.  
Hours went past, and he heard footsteps.  
And the familiar sound of blink, not too far away from him, where he was sitting, a deep frown on his face as he heard it. His body felt heavy with fatigue, but he followed the sound, and found the masked man again up on the highest point of the Tower, sitting very casually and looking out towards where the intruder came up. Corvo felt watched, and when he started to creep in closer, the masked man looked directly at him, turning his head towards him.  
Corvo didn't freeze, he blinked away, guessing that the masked man knew he had powers himself by now. When he did so and watched the masked man again, he saw a gesture from him. One that surprised the Lord Protector more than he would admit.

He basically told Corvo to watch the place the intruder came from and pointed to himself, shaking his head.

"Are you mocking me!?" Corvo practically roared at the masked man. And that was a mistake, truly, as the masked man suddenly got up, and blinked off. Corvo lost sight of him. He then heard a lot of footsteps. A lot.

More intruders started gathering, four men. All looking like they have been in a fight before, half their faces covered. These seemed a step above the other ilk Corvo had seen so far, and due to his distance, he wasn't spotted at once.  
Now moving towards the men more efficiently, he managed to get behind one who was further back, but of course they noticed Corvo choking the man.  
Forced to throw the man at the others in order to get himself some time, Corvo drew his sword. He felt unsure if this would go well, and if he would have to explain to Emily how he got hurt yet again.  
He kept his defense up well, but the four men knew what they were doing and got Corvo off balance for a moment and got a solid slice on his arm.

Clearly phrasing Corvo, he ignored the pain and managed to get one down, too many small cuts to dare to get up, and whining in pain. Corvo kept a valiant effort to get them down without killing them, but in the middle of the fight, his vision blurred. He even staggered. This feeling was familiar, all too familiar, but not as strong as it had been. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and suddenly he found himself somewhere else, his coat nearly falling off him as he was being held.  
A mask met his gaze after the next blink, and now Corvo got a good look at it. It looked sullen, serious. It was not meant to give off such a look- that was sure, but it did. Or perhaps it was the mind fog he felt, confusing him.

The masked man blinked away, picking the men off with sleep darts. Two didn't fall and made it into the Tower after breaking a window, but the masked man had just taken down the other when he heard it. Rushing to get him, easily said, the masked literally jumped after him and gave chase. The intruder was thrown against the wall shortly after, held in place by the masked man. This made noise, so the masked man quickly knocked out the intruder, and blinked away in the nick of time, several guards approaching all too fucking quickly.  
And thus it was a race of time to remove all the bodies before they would be caught, the masked man taking a few too many and managing to somehow get them out of sight, frantically blinking around and in the end, hiding up where he had placed Corvo.  
He was unconcious by the time the masked man got up there, and was joined by the unconcious shit who managed to get into the tower.  
Said masked man looked around for any dart on Corvo, taking it easy in order to focus better now.

As he found none, one of the cuts made had to be culprit. Recognizing the symptoms early when he got Corvo away, he knew he would recover. Not without water, the poison would make him nauseous later. So the masked man bided his time, Corvo over his shoulder, and blinked towards the now open door. In there, he brought Corvo with him to his offices and borrowed his pen and paper as Corvo continues coughing, some blood needing to get out for now.

He wrote a note, using few words;

"Corvo has been poisoned.  
Drink water to avoid the worst symptoms."

And with that done, the masked man left Corvo in his office, using his wrist bow to attach the note to the door frame, and blinked out of sight, leaving the door open. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so with some good planning, he managed to find a key or two while sneaking around, the place filling up with guards. He slipped out, and collected the intruders one by one, shooting three in order to keep them sleeping.

Corvo meanwhile, was luckily found. The note as well. He was moved to the safe room while the masked man escaped, and was woken up there. A panicked Emily hugged him close, Corvo still having the mind fog, so he could barely register what happened. But he managed to recover soon, he had luckily not been out long. With water and time, he as well managed to avoid vomiting, but he became awfully nauseous indeed, even while he was fixing himself up. The servant that had escorted Emily offered to help, but Corvo declined.

The search for the people whom had intruded resumed through the rest of the morning, and Corvo and Emily enjoyed their breakfast in the safe room for today, even though the mere thought of food for Corvo was revolting right now.

The masked man sat and pulled out the dart in his neck, making sure he would not bleed out, as it lodged itself too far in in the struggles he had to endure.


	3. Slow Beginnings

The masked man woke up, finding himself in the same place. His mask was still on, and lucky that.  
It seemed like he had found quite the safe place, too high for most normal people to get to. After all, his coat was fine, of quality, perhaps a bit stained from his own blood, he seemed like a richer man than most of the folk here.

He sat up carefully, knowing very well his wound had yet to close up, even if he had spent his best effort to sew it shut before he passed out earlier today. The fall onto the couch could've opened it up, but luckily it was not the case. He had to remove his glove to feel, and to generally get the glove off him too, it was nearly glued to his hand due to the blood he had spilled on it. Taking a mental note to clean it up, he first found his rations, and got some food in him. It was not the best, but it would do. By now- considering the suns position, it was nearing evening, so it was time to move. Even if he knew Corvo was fine- it would still be worth the trip to check up on him. He would need him later in his plans, at least if things went as it should.  
But first- time for a check up on the men behind this, if they hadn't moved locations yet. Rest assured- it would be easy enough to find them, if so.

 

\-------------------------

Corvo gently turned the page, his finger light, not wanting to damage the book.  
He was reading for Emily, tonight it was a night of rest for them both. First of all, The Lord Protector still didn't feel too well, the nausea still lingering in the depths of his stomach. He had spent the day together with Emily, making sure she was safe and that she could make sure her father was fine too.  
She had been worried for Corvo the entire day, even ordering Corvo to bed in the middle of court when he got a few too many tones paler. Corvo appreciated it fine enough, but knew it didn't look too good, so he simply told the court he was food poisoned while outside on a walk to the market and left.

Emily had handled things pretty well in court, but of course got some help from advisers.

The day had gone by quickly, through the lessons and chores Emily had to do. And the sword training at the end of the day with her father was the most fun she had that day, so time simply flew by.  
Now she was half asleep in bed, her father still reading to her. He would stay for a while, simply because he wanted to- for Corvo was exhausted after today. His cuts, even if patched up, still ached. They were not deep, luckily, so had stopped bleeding quickly.  
Corvo found himself sleepy, nodding off in his chair after he made sure Emily was fast asleep. There he sat for perhaps a few hours, before a gentle knock on the door woke him up, his neck stiff from no support for those hours. He got up, and opened the door, meeting a servants worried face.

"Pardon me, Lord Protector... The guards are asking for you." She seemed mildly worried.

Corvo nodded quietly, not wanting to wake Emily. He closed the door, and collected his coat, putting on an extra scarf in order to not be too cold. He could already tell they were outside, having sent a maid instead of going in themselves.  
He soon joined them outside, a guard locking the door behind him. The commanding officer came walking up to the Lord Protector, his face serious.

"A guardsman heard footsteps. Only one. Yet we cannot seem to find anyone. We did not want to do this, but we ask that you help look in the higher places."

"So be it. Stay out of my way, please." Corvo said, deciding to go to the highest point of the Tower. He had to climb using his raw strength, which was harder the higher up he got.  
Deciding to go up there was a jackpot, however, as right when he got his head over the edge and looked to it, the masked man sat with his back against the edge facing where the guardsmen where, the moonlight lighting up his features, so Corvo could finally see the colours of him. He had his wristbow pointed at Corvo, but when he saw who it was, he lowered it, to then nod quietly as a hello. Damn, that nod hurt.

Corvo felt almost dumbfounded to find him that easily, but as he heaved himself onto the roof, he didn't say anything. Rather, he walked to stand by the masked man's side, and looked down to the guardsmen, pretending to look around. The masked man didn't mind it, even if he knew there was a chance of being kicked.

"I don't see anything!" Corvo tried to avoid yelling as he spoke, and luckily it helped. "Spread out- I'll stay here to scout...!" ... A lie, but it would be for the best. Corvo knew the masked man had a plan by now. Nothing else would explain yesterday.

Corvo went sitting on top of the edge, and fished up a cigar, lighting it up. It had a gentle glow, bathing his face in a orange glow.  
"Thank you." He said, his voice oddly sincere, and low enough to not be heard from any others. He looked to the side, getting a nod as a reply.

"You could've asked for me. You're no enemy until proven now, Masked Man, the guardsmen know." He knew the guardsmen couldn't see him speaking from this distance.  
The masked man shrugged his shoulders as he shock his head slowly from the side.

Today the masked man came prepared, he started to rummage through his pockets and got up a rolled up piece of paper, a ink house and fountain pen.  
Corvo watched this in the side of his eyes, just making sure there was no dagger in the masked man's hand. He couldn't trust him fully yet. He most likely would never do so, not before he would get some answers. And the masked man perhaps knew this.

"... Well then." Corvo mumbled.

"Who are you?"

"_Cannot tell._" The writing was smooth, and the paper rough.  
Corvo bit down onto his cigar just slightly.

"Why don't you speak?"

"_A choice. For now_"

This was not the answer Corvo wanted. He didn't like the mystery over this man. And yet the subtle familiarity he couldn't quite place.  
"Why are you here?"

"_Obligation._"

"To what? Me?" Corvo asked flatly, as if he knew it wasn't the whole story.

"_In a sense. You are a target- Lord Protector._"

Corvo turned his whole head towards the masked man now.

"What of Emily?" He asked, his voice suddenly serious and a bit louder.

"_Not directly._"

Corvo found it hard to heed the masked man's words. Very hard.

"I hope you are not lying." Corvo murmured. "What do you know?"

The masked man's pen hovered over the paper for a few solid seconds.

"_I cannot tell yet. Matters are too delicate._"

Corvo didn't reply to that. He looked out, a solid frown on his face, just swallowing the annoyance he felt.

"_The men I have taken away during the last months were sentries._" The masked man started. "_The four others, two gang members and two sentries. All has been eliminated non-lethally without seeing much._"

Corvo kept his gaze on the paper for a while.

"They were gathering information, then?"

"_Yes. They knew about your schedule, thus why they decided to try to take you out._"

"Keyword; try." Corvo commented. A hint of frustration sounded through his voice.

The masked man understood that all too well.  
"_Even without water you would've survived. You would simply still be vomiting your guts out._"  
The mere thought of that shock Corvo to the bones.

A long silence followed, and the masked man, hooded and all, laid his head back ever so slightly just to get more comfortable.  
Corvo went to walk around a bit to seem busy.

"... How can I trust you...?" He asked, as he leaned up against the edge, standing with his arms crossed.

The masked man started to write again.

"_It is a choice. No matter what you choose- I will still do what I must._"

"... Why?"

"_Be it a sense of responsibility._" Finally a somewhat good answer. Corvo sighed.

"Do you trust me, Masked Man?"

"_Indeed._"

That answer felt pretty genuine. It was quickly written, and nothing so far had shown that it was a lie. 

It took Corvo a few moments to digest it anyway.

"_I ask you to stay your hand for now- Lord Protector. You will not be clueless forever, so bide your time, as I do mine._" The masked man wrote, and continued. Corvo stayed quiet. "_Emily is safe. But not if you die._" 

That was true. Very true. And it was like a slap in the face for Corvo. He hadn't thought about that, at least not yet, his will to protect maybe standing in front of those thoughts.

He nodded, looking straight at the masked man now, and moved to sit beside him like he did before he moved around.

"Then...?"

"_Change schedule every week. It is my only advice._" He sighed a bit, refilling the pen. "_I know much, but not everything._"

Corvo took it to mind. "I understand. I will stay my hand, on three conditions."  
"One, you tell me everything when the time comes."  
"Two- you stay away from Emily."  
"Three... You remove your mask."

The masked man nodded in tune with the demands, but stopped at the third one.

"_I cannot do the third yet._"

"You will once you tell me everything." Corvo demanded, a serious tone in his voice.  
The masked man nodded along. Then it wouldn't matter. Corvo would know what to do, and could most likely handle it all alone.

Holding out a hand, the masked man caught a snowflake in it, looking up curiously. Snow fell quietly over the Tower, the moonlight starting to disappear behind the clouds that creeped in. Corvo sighed heavily, looking up as well. It felt sincere, sitting up here and talking like this. But something still ate at Corvo, but by now it felt justified to talk about it.

"... I have an inkling to who you are- Masked Man. Don't let me be right." He said directly, his voice dark- almost like a warning.

The masked man gave no answer or reaction. He just let the snow build up on his hood and shoulders, seeming to be there for more than only one reason. Corvo ended with waving to the guardsmen, telling them to take a break for now. Their uniforms wasn't fit for the sudden drop in temperature, so he took a mental note to get the thicker uniforms ready.

"Keep watch." Corvo murmured, looking to the masked man. "I must return to my quarters."

The masked man got up and nodded, to then fucking bow to the Lord Protector. It shocked Corvo, but he didn't let it show too well.

"... What?" Corvo asked simply, needing an answer.

"_You are The Lord Protector. A title demanding of respect._"

"... Right." Corvo mumbled, and nodded.  
Something in him made Corvo hold out his hand.  
Seeming slightly hesitant, the masked man took Corvo's in his own, and shock it. Out of obligation, maybe, or to seal the deal. It just proved that the masked man was not lying when he said he trusted Corvo. And Corvo made sure he would continue, by not using the opportunity.

It had been a strange night, speaking to the masked man, one rather frustrating as well. But Corvo felt the anger he had harbored towards the masked man and his actions start to slowly fade. Now that he understood more, Corvo found it slightly easier to relax as well. Having been on edge somewhat for over months wasn't good for no man, especially Corvo due to his slight bout of insomnia. It had been caused by all this, so he hoped it would be remedied soon.  
Landing from his blink, Corvo went back inside and headed straight to Emily's quarters to check up on her. She slept quietly, a maid having joined her in the chair, asleep on the job. But Corvo always let that slide, knowing Emily would wake her if needed.

Back in his quarters, Corvo tossed aside his coat and boots, and climbed into bed. Some sleep would do wonders to his nausea, he just knew it. No matter how it was caused.

 

Back outside, the masked man had settled more up on the edge of the highest point, as Corvo sat when they had talked. He was covered in snow by now, sitting quietly and letting his leg sway in the air, out of boredom, and not to let it fall asleep. He would best keep out of the water when he decided it was safe to head out, for a dip in it now would freeze him to the bones.  
He was not so fortunate he could stay inside unless he let a doctor look at his neck, but it would be risky.

Pulling up his mask, he sipping a few drops of elixir, the only thing keeping his wound from getting any worse, honestly. Removing a glove, with the newly "washed" glove so it didn't stick to his hand anymore, he dripped a few drops onto a finger, and smeared it over the wound. He hissed as he did so, but the pain would be worth it. He then, finally, took up the cigar he stole from one of the guards at the Tower, and it it up, enjoying it to his best extent, for it was the first for a while. How he managed to avoid being grumpy from the lack of cigars he could only guess.  
Feeling a sort of calm and satisfaction from getting some heat off his shoulders, he sat there well after the Tower woke back up to life. He had flicked the cigar bud away long time ago.  
He got up, the guards filling up the Tower, as well as others that he knew were going to court, that always arrived early. And so, the masked man found his third escape route of many, disappearing back to Dunwall's streets.

\----------------------------

Emily held her sword perfectly by now. How she swung it was another case completely, still clumsy. She was a quick learner, but would need a year or so in order to gain the strength to hold the sword properly. It was heavy, one of the guardsmen, as they still were waiting for the commission Corvo had ordered for her- a sword alike his own. Still heavy, perhaps even more dangerous, but easier to hold for her. And his own, he needed for the time being so nothing could happen to it.

Emily proudly looked to her father as she practiced against the dummy set up for her, her face lighting up so much every time they practiced like this. Sometimes Corvo took over for her, showing her certain ways to swing, or hold the sword. He made sure her training was as good as it could be, perhaps being a bit too strict sometimes, but Emily never thought it was unfair. She was very willing to learn, more willing than anything else taught to her, and Corvo had known this for a very long time. But it was around now it was fine to start training her. And working in the colder weather was good for the lungs, and would keep them warm enough, never overheating. It was easy to do so in the summer and spring.  
Corvo let Emily attack him for a while now, avoiding her slashes, and knew that she wasn't trying to hit him. Neither was he. It was plain fun, and not too serious, thought it would have to get serious after some years.

Noticing how Emily started to get clumsy, Corvo stopped.

"Emily- I think it's been enough training for today. You're looking exhausted." His words was soft in tone.

"Alright. What is the time- Corvo?" Looking to the sky, Corvo found himself unable to really tell. So he held out a hand to Emily instead.  
"We'll figure it out inside."

Once inside it was dinner time, Corvo and Emily enjoying their meal together without anything bothering them for once. It was even time for Corvo to tell Emily of the meeting he had with the masked man, as she was mostly the only person in the entire Tower who knew of Corvo's mark, thus he entrusted only her with the information that the masked man was marked. He always needed some time before he knew how to tell things to her, simply to word himself the best he could. He never left anything out.  
"I talked to the masked man a few days ago- Emily." Corvo started- knowing nobody was around to listen to them. As he had checked beforehand.

"Did he finally speak?" Emily asked, putting down the fork with the charred carrot on it.

"No- he wrote. He brought his own supplies to do so." He said, Emily listening intently. She would ask if she felt it was necessary.  
"He couldn't tell me yet who he was, and kept his identity as secret as ever. As well, he kept the information about what is happening scarce , else from informing me that I am the target of all this." Emily's eyes widened. A hint of sadness washed over her.  
"But the masked man came yesterday for three reasons, check up on me, talk and scout for the men attacking the Tower. For the little he told me, they are learning of out schedules, and are most likely planning their actions." Corvo sighed a bit, sipping his drink. "He keeps an eye on them, it seems. Investigating and making sure to stay one step ahead."  
Emily looked down, seeming to have grown worried, yet determined somehow.

"Did he tell you why they're doing all this?" Corvo shock his head.

"Why not?"

"Obligation, and a sense of responsibility, he said. To what, he didn't elaborate."

Emily frowned, eating up the carrot on her fork.  
"Why can't he just tell you outright so we can arrest them?"

Corvo shock his head. "I have a feeling he doesn't want them arrested. It must be somebody he knew once, as he hadn't killed anyone so far. It might look like he has, from all the blood we've found, but no, he mentioned he took them all down non-lethally. Perhaps there was bounties on some of the men."  
Emily continued to eat.

"Things are never that easy, is it- Corvo?" She spoke with food in her mouth, not because she didn't realize. She let her royal manners aside occationally, just being in that age.

"Never is." Corvo said, a soft smile on his lips. "I wish it was."  
"Me too..." Emily mumbled, and continue to eat, trying to think about something else. Like training. It lifted her mood a bit, as she couldn't be sad and worried when she studied. It would make up questions Corvo clearly couldn't answer by now, although it would be no reason, he still felt like it would be best to not let rumours start around the Tower.

Emily finished her meal in due time, always the quick eater, and headed off to her studies. Corvo went to a few meetings, one with the guards where he made new plans for their schedule as the masked man had adviced.  
Corvo had yet to find it in himself to trust the masked man completely, but to a point was easy enough. He trusted him enough by now to let him on the grounds without being attacked, at least by Corvo, and to listen to his advice. For if he knew the men going after Corvo, his words was well thought out, and wise to listen to.

It was nighttime again. Days like these always went by so damned fast.  
Corvo crawled to bed after saying goodnight ot Emily, for once early. His insomnia had indeed gotten better, so he fell asleep easily. Even the bags under his eyes seemed better.  
Sleep took Corvo.

 

It had not yet found its way to the masked man whoever, who still sat on top of the rooftops, listening in on the men he knew was a part of the scheme against Corvo. Only three out of five, the two others in prison for the time being, their gloves having been removed before they had gotten there.  
Delivered by a black market man, who's face wasn't known. All for a sum of coins.  
It was good he knew his way around the undergrounds of Dunwall. It helped him get this far, listening to the men and their mindless chattering.  
Almost 60% of the time, they simply was talking shit, and nothing that related to Corvo or the rest of their little band of men and women- nor any movements in their plans. It bored the masked man, but not to the point it hindered him in any way. Such talk was to be expected when eavesdropping.

He was starting to get very hungry by the time that the men said goodbye and left to their own, all splitting up casually. The masked man knew he hadn't been noticed, simply because the men started to talk about their plan again, and how they were going to move to get the two others out of prison. Two on prison duty. the other one on duty to go to the Tower to find out if Corvo had changed anything since last he had scouted- meaning the masked man had let that visit go by him. Maybe it was when he laid delirious from blood loss for a while, emptily staring up at the destroyed ceiling up above him and in nothing but pain and having a killer headache.  
He stopped thinking about it, and instead found himself following the one saying he would head off to the Tower, deciding to track his movements for a while. It would be a long night, that was for sure.

Not as long as he had hoped, as he found the man leaving as soon as he had gotten his things.

Yet another race to get there first- then...  
The masked man set out, his hunger tearing at him.


	4. Equally Marked

A very thin layer of ice had settled on some of the rocks the masked man used to get around to his usual viewpoints, so a slip or two was given as he walked and sometimes jumped to avoid the worse spots. The snow had started up again, having been quite so usual the few days he had been spying.  
It was a problem, for it left marks of where he was, but so far, blinking made sure he didn't do much damage. His coin purse was getting thin. so it was on high time things started to either calm down, or he could pick them all off as he wished, avoiding bloodshed.  
The masked man somehow managed to avoid falling, only slipping and gaining his balance back quickly, and found himself up on the palace grounds again. It was well into the night, and quite so dark up there as well, as the guards had cleared away most of the snow- and piled it away. Standing around and looking for a moment or so, he decided to move around a bit more, considering there were few guards patrolling tonight. They sported winter uniforms, making it not too easy for them to move as they usually would. It would prove to be useful enough, considering they would most likely try to kill the man he followed if he was seen, and cornered.

Hearing some guards talk quietly, the masked man took to higher ground, nearly slipping off due to the snow, but managing to stay there, and perch himself up on the edge.  
He moved around, his vision as Corvo's, looking for intruders. And eventually, he found the man he was looking for, he was sitting on a rooftop, rubbing his leg.

The masked man blinked to the place, as quiet as he could be. Arms locked around the man's neck, and he was rendered unconscious, but not after he managed to kick the masked man down, creating some noise. But luckily, the masked man wasn't seen, and simply got back up on his feet- letting the man lie in the snow while he checked the wound on his neck. He swore he felt a dull sting.  
And he was right about that, the fall had apparently opened it up a bit, leaving a subtle spot of blood on his glove.  
Fuck.

Those damn darts knew to tear up the skin if left in, he made sure to take a mental note of removing them as soon as possible from now on. Holding his hand against it to at least attempt to stop the bleeding, the masked man heaved the other man up on his shoulder, making sure not to wake him, and carried him back to Dunwall's streets, asking yet another black market seller to drop the man off at the prison. Getting a no- the masked man took the trip to the prison grounds himself, but not before breaking the man's nose "accidentally" to give the blood dripping from his neck a reason to be in the snow.

The man woke up from it, but before he could sneak a peek of what happened, he was knocked unconscious.  
The masked man was skilled with this, maybe too skilled if he truly wanted to. Allowing himself a quick blink onto the bridge behind a few guards backs, he put the man down, kicking the man awake as he blinked away.

The poor man was so confused the guards thought he was a drunk somehow managing to sneak up to them, and brought him in, luckily. The masked man stayed behind in the growing cold chilling his fingers. He had stopped bleeding by now. Still lightheaded, as he had eaten so little lately.  
He figured he would go back to the to the Tower for now, settling himself up at the usual spot high up. He used the same route, disposing of the single glove he removed from the man by kicking a rock over it as we went, only to avoid more tracks in the snow and snow falling from the higher points, so it wouldn't blow his cover.

His fingers had started to freeze after he arrived, due to being slightly wet with blood, but he simply peeled off the glove and laid it against his neck as well as he could to keep it warm. He reminded himself to find a scarf or something later, it would become very useful the coming month.  
He kept a watchful eye for hours, having swallowed his hunger hard to stop any sounds to escape from his stomach.  
His mind had started to run blank as well, be it from the lack of sleep or food. Or the blood loss. Crossing his arms to try to keep whatever heat he had left in his body, he moved off the sitting place he was at, and settled down on the roof itself. He leaned against the edge, it was cold against his back, and took a moment to rest, knowing very well he needed it.  
But he didn't expect to fall asleep, he thought himself to have more control than that.

So the masked man slept quietly in the falling snow.

 

Luckily Corvo found him when he took his morning walk. It was a new addition to his very erratic schedule, for he had listened somewhat to the masked man's advice. Corvo stood over him for a good moment, waiting for a reaction.

"Masked man."

No answer from the snowy figure.  
Corvo sat down, his expression distorting into a somewhat annoyed one. He reached out a hand, rather slowly, waiting for a reaction of some kind, or a hand to swat his away. But he reached the masked man's shoulder, and could even touch it. That wasn't what the Lord Protector had hoped, so he proceeded to shake the masked man rather gently, preparing for an eventual attack. But there was none. Corvo moved his hand to the masked man's neck, in the process removing the glove, in order to check his pulse. But as he pulled down the stiff collar, the glove fell to the masked man's lap, and Corvo simply stared, slightly shocked.  
He knew he was hurt, but the wound was not looking good.  
Moving to fingers to some of the masked man's skin, he did indeed feel a pulse, he hadn't died in the cold just yet.

Corvo felt relieved, he could admit that. The masked man couldn't die before he told him who did all this, as even though Corvo had good men, and himself being skilled, he had literally nothing to go out on. The masked man was his only lead.  
Shaking the masked man's shoulder using both hands, the man finally reacted, waking up from his apparently very deep slumber in a jolt. Corvo even had to avoid a sword swinging directly at his face, now lying with his back against the roof, and hair slightly in the snow.  
He sat up quickly, however, as the masked man was up way too quick, and had just about realized who had woken him up, so the sword was being put back in it's place. As well as he was swaying ever so subtly, he must've gotten dizzy...

"... Masked Man." Corvo acknowledged him, and before he could think about getting up, a hand was extended to him, offering to help him up. Corvo accepted it, and was on his feet as well now. His gaze felt like it met the masked man's, who stood in front of him, and started to fish out the pen and ink house. He shock it lightly before putting it back. Corvo saw what the problem was, and looked down towards the grounds, passing the masked man as he did.

"Come." Corvo said, and jumped over the edge and landed safely on the snowy ground. He looked up, expecting to see the masked man come after him ,and the masked man indeed came jumping down. He didn't land correctly, and took his his hands and knees to break the fall. It was Corvo's turn to extend his hand, and help the masked man up, whom took the hand and got back to his feet.

They tracked inside, the masked man following, his steps very quiet. Eerily so. Corvo's steps was most likely the only ones being heard by anyone not too close. Now at the office of the Lord Protector, Corvo walked inside and gestured the masked man to settle down in the chair above his desk. Closing the door and only seeing the gesture barely by using his peripheral vision, the masked did indeed settle into the chair he was offered. When he did so, Corvo quietly picked up the ink house from it's tray, and placed it in front of the masked man, who then fished up his pen and paper while Corvo put the cork of the ink house aside, upside down to not let it leave a ink print on his desk.

The masked man laid his paper against his leg after having crossed them, and wrote carefully to not pierece the paper.  
"_Another visited the Tower. I put him in prison._"  
Corvo nodded, and gestured to the man with a hand. 

"If you need to stay at the Tower without working, I'd rather you sleep inside." Corvo said, his voice neutral and calm. "I won't have you dying."

A chuckle would escape the masked man if he hadn't sworn to be silent.  
He started to write instead. "I suppose I am welcome in the hallway." He gestured up with his hand. Corvo looked like a question mark at the gesture, for the first time since the masked man met Corvo, he dropped the serious look he always had.

Without a single reaction to that rather adorable face but a smile behind the mask, the masked man started to draw, his lines very fine and even adding shadow. He was apparently a bit artistic.

He showed Corvo the drawing, it looked like the walkways constructed to give workers better access to the ceiling, that one had to reach by using a ladder. They were not everywhere in the Tower, but were prominent enough. Having leaned over the desk slightly to look, Corvo simply sat back down, a small smile finding itself to his lips as he watched the masked man put his paper back onto his leg.

"Clever." Corvo crossed his arms, seeming impressed. At least, mildly impressed.

The masked man had used those while escaping the Tower to circle back to the men he had taken down, so he were familiar enough with them.

"Then so be it." Corvo nodded slowly as he spoke, clearly humored.

The masked man nodded as well.

He started writing again. "Tonight I will approach the prison. There is a chance the men will attempt to break the three inside out. If you have time, please join me." Corvo looked curious. Seriously curious- to put it oddly.

"Why do you suddenly want help?" Corvo was right to wonder. 

"_They're planning total chaos and stealing uniforms once inside._" It'll be hard to pick them out in the fighting. As well, they have bribed a guard. Perhaps more by now- they were very vague about it._" The masked man looked to the side, a bit too sharply, as he heard footsteps outside. He gripped his paper and pen in one hand, Corvo looking to the door as well. ... It was still too early for anyone to be up. At least somebody with such light footsteps.

A simple second, and the masked man was gone, Corvo failing to see it as he watched the door. Due to not having any higher places in his office at the moment as it was still being build upon, he had a slight inkling where the masked man had gone off to. A little nudge with his foot confirmed his assumptions.  
Then the door opened up, Emily standing there, her grip on he door handle still.

"Corvo? There you are." She said softly, her voice sleepy.

The masked man was right to hide. If Emily had met him now, like this, it would be more scary than it needed to be. Especially with the lack of lightning in the room. He kept completely silent, and didn't move an inch.

"Emily? What are you doing up so early?" Corvo asked, getting up and meeting her halfway into the room.

"I couldn't sleep anymore, and want some food... But I'm not sure I can sneak into the kitchen just yet." Emily said, Corvo smiling. "No need to sneak, Emily. But- I'll come with you. I guess you want something cooked today too?" Emily lit up, even if she was sleepy.  
"Yeah, some stew...!"  
Corvo took a little look back into his office as he closed the door behind him, hoping the masked man understood why he simply left like this.

The masked man did indeed, as he crawled back out from the desk, and stood still. Listening to footsteps, and other things, as well as using his version of Dark Vision. When he found nobody around, and Corvo and Emily out of sight, he borrowed the blanket draped over Corvo's chair, and folded it neatly as he went out, and blinked up to the walkways, taking a few moments to find a dark spot in a room he knew wouldn't be used too much.  
Up there, he bundled himself in the blanket, and settled down in a corner to get a few hours of shut eye. He knew very well Corvo wouldn't have time to spare well after court, so it was plenty of time to rest.  
Fishing out his flask of water, he tried to take a few sips, but only a few drops came out. No wonder, so he put his mask back down. He never removed it completely, only slightly lifting it.  
Sleep greedily tugged the masked man into a dreamless sleep.

\--------------------------------

A warm, cozy masked man settled the blanket back on Corvo's chair, the room slightly warmer because of the fireplace. It was well lit now as well.  
The masked felt better than he had, the blanket having kept him warm and cozy. But as soon as he took it off, he was cold again. So he sat down in front of the fireplace, not be able to remember the last time he did such a thing. For the moment, he simply stood visible, in a formal manner to avoid misunderstandings.  
Perhaps 10 minutes went by quickly for the masked man, enjoying the warmth to it's fullest.  
He even poked it a bit to keep the flames alive, having seen all too many nobles do the same up through the years.

Corvo entered the office soon, the masked man turning around to see who came in. For with all the footsteps outside, he couldn't pinpoint them all.

The Lord Protector was half expecting the masked man, so when he saw him, he looked mildly surprised.  
He was met with a polite nod, a hello. Corvo nodded back, and gestured to the chair the masked man had taken earlier. Obliging, the masked man settled down, and dug out his writing supplies. He opened up the ink house, having put the cork back in it's place before he left and dipped the fountain pen into it.

"_Two men and hired thugs will set off explosives._" The masked man picked up directly where he left off, his memory still sharper than the hidden dagger he had on him. "_Then slip in, and simply take things as it goes._"

Corvo's expression darkened. The words fell familiar.

"_I suggest we take the explosives from them._"

A nod followed. "Then we deliver the other two men to the guardsmen. That I'll do- they recognize my mask."

Agreeing silently, the masked man brought a hand up to his neck, and scratched it lightly. The same side where his wound was. 

He then started writing again. Corvo said nothing about the wound, even if he wanted to.

"_Then we have a plan?_"  
"Yes. But we keep our option open in case something goes wrong." Corvo was right, and the masked man nodded a few times, a sort of casual manner.  
"_We meet under where you found me around 6._"

Corvo got up, and reached out a hand towards the masked man. The masked man got up as well, and shock Corvo's hand firmly. "Deal." A nod was all he got as an answer.

As they had sealed the deal, the masked man walked past The Lord Protector, on his way out. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"For your wound." A vial of elixir was pushed up against the masked man's chest. He looked down, and took it from Corvo.  
He then looked back, right at Corvo, the way he held his head showed that he wasn't too happy. Yet, after a little bit of staring, he nodded as a thank you, and walk out after tucking the elixir in his coat while walking, keeping his eyes to the ground. But he saw a pair of feet, small feet.

**EMILY**

The masked man stopped in his steps, looking up to see her face. She looked scared, mildly so, however. For she had just realized who it was before her, and the shock died down slightly. Now she was just unsure. The masked man took a moment to breathe again, and bowed respectfully to the young Empress, and gestured to Corvo's office, which was a few steps away from them. Emily nodded quietly, not saying anything.

The masked man turned around and walked back beyond the still open door, Corvo looking to him as he did, as he had just settled to do some paperwork, moving the ink house back to it's initial place. He stood watching something.  
Corvo got worried, and when he got up to see what was going on, he nearly walked into Emily. She quickly took Corvo's hand and went to his side, somehow managing in the doorway.  
The Lord Protector realized what had happened.

The masked man had a fast pace when he disappeared out of a window, disappearing when he jumped out of of it, fingers disappearing as he found his footing under him. Or had let himself fall.

Emily looked up to Corvo, relaxing as the masked man was gone.

"... Corvo?"  
The Lord Protector's attention snapped from the window to Emily, and sat down to her level after stepping back a bit.  
"Are you alright- Emily? What happened?" He sounded a bit alarmed still.

Emily smiled a bit and brought her hand up to Corvo's face. "I'm okay- father. He just stopped when he saw me, and bowed... Then asked with his hand if I was going to you, and after that he stepped back to let me go to you... I think I scared him though- he froze up for a moment..."  
Eyebrows furrowed, Corvo wondered what promoted such a reaction. But he thought nothing more about it, for he would simply ask him later.

He turned to Emily instead, finding that she wanted some of his time to train.  
Not having the heart to deny her wish, and needing the training for one of the few outings he had to take care of business since Emily was rescued, he trained together with Emily outside, trying to keep the time as best as he could. 

 

In fact, by the time he showed up at the designated place, he found himself alone for a very little while, hearing the familiar crunching in the snow as the masked man came into view, walking quietly. He had an extra belt around his waist, it was clear he was ready for the night. Corvo had nothing but his crossbow and sword, knowing he would need his sleep darts.

As they met, the masked went directly to get going.  
Their pace was quick, Corvo not minding it at all as long as he could see the masked man lead the way.  
He was moving well, apparently having some knowledge how to lead.

They soon were stationed under the bridge, each sitting side by side on a ledge of the rocks. It was sort of icy, but not too much.  
Corvo caught the masked man's attention, sending him down to the edge of the water, and Corvo himself climbing up and keeping out of sight from the lights and darting eyes of the watchmen.  
It was getting dark, an orange glow over the whole area from the setting sun. There was a bad feeling about all of this, and Corvo tried to look out for the masked man. See if he had found anything. But he didn't even see him, and it proved hard due to the red colour of his coat.

The masked man was looking around, keeping away from the more slippery rocks. He luckily never slipped as he walked around, and by the time he rounded the island, he had still to find something. Until something moved, a rock or something. Nope.

 

A loud **bang** was heard. The masked man held a hand over his ears, his body curling due to the pain of the noise. It was way too close to him, and lucky that he did end up curling down, as it rained down debris. There was no big parts, luckily.  
As soon as the explosion went off, Corvo was on the move down to where he heard it from, letting himself fall a good distance before landing perfectly and starting to run to the island, blinking over the water to get there quicker. He started to look around, and so the masked man did as well, blinking up to find that they were way too late.

With ears ringing, he got up, looking at around five men pass the corner in the kicked down cell door.

Corvo joined him only moments after, the masked man keeping out of there for now, looking to the masked man. The masked man looked right to Corvo, finding it comforting to not see the other man's face. They went in together, the masked man gesturing to Corvo to keep with him. The attention was drawn to a fight between the thugs and one guard that was slipping away to the control center.

Pointing to the guard, and blinking after him, Corvo left the masked man to pick off the two men they were initially after. He found them quickly, their faces having a sense of excitement in them as they skulked around, looking for their companions. The masked man quickly got closer to them, not bothering it keep silent as he harshly dropped down on one, knocking the man out instantly, leaving only the younger of the two to glare directly at the masked man's mask, and hood.

Corvo managed to surprise the corrupt guard by slipping in through the cracks of the dome housing the cell mechanisms, and laid him down into the ground. The alarm started blaring through the prison, sort of late if you would ask Corvo, and he quickly looked to the cell door machine. He debated destroying it, but it could open the doors, so he stopped himself rather quickly.

"They're coming, boss!" one of the hired thugs yelled up to where he guessed his bosses were, as the guards had started thinning out down there due to killing the two others.

The man glared down the masked man. "Corvo. Been following us long?" His voice sounded snarky. Already fed up with it, the masked man quickly started a sort of deadly dance of dodge and confusing with the man, not wanting a single drop of blood lost.  
But things got worse, as Corvo had to make himself scarce due to a lot of guards approaching the dome he was in. He decided to look around to the cells for a good while, and to join in to the fighting, just to get himself off the target list. He had a plan to not gain a bounty again- after all, and with the mask it would be certain if he was seen. So he somehow snuck thought the thinning guards as most was going for the two others. But more were arriving, and started to group up at the entrance, making it hard for Corvo to slip by them and not pop up IN the prison without anyone having seen him enter. So he instead went back to the cells, cells that... Was being opened.  
A quick look to the dome and it was true as the masked man guessed, they had more than one guard bribed. 

Things was spiraling out of control too quickly for neither men to handle, as guards had made their way up to the masked man and the man fighting. With this, the masked man jumped down, making sure to keep his landing as soft as he could by grabbing the railing under him for every floor he could.  
On the ground the second floor, the masked man made his way past the cells, some opening to let the others out.  
The man whom he was fighting, oh, he wouldn't let "Corvo" get away so fucking easily. He chased after the masked man, using the same tricks, and made sure to run as quickly as he could to try to catch up to him. Seeing the cell area door wide open, the masked man went there, deciding to lure the guards away.  
Corvo followed this, keeping himself hidden as best as he could, and figured that a distraction would do if the masked man was really going to do that.

He blinked his way to the entrance, shooting a sleeping dart into one of the guards once he got close enough, and a normal one to distract them to the area where they greeted people. They scattered to check it out, thinking there are someone there as the glass just broke randomly like that, and gave the masked man some more breathing space.  
Said man was running like hell, and ended up climbing as he didn't want to be seen by too many. The other man behind him climbed as well, not caring that he had just been seen by the guards, and the guards inside the greeting area saw the commotion, they ran to the door's closing lever. Seeing the door close, all three of the men panicked to get out. The masked man and man after him made it first, Corvo barely following by blinking and landing hard at the bridge. It took him a second to get up. There wasn't much sound made, so the two guards left at the bridge didn't notice at first, before the door slammed shut as they frankly just made sure nothing escaped. But something escaped. Corvo had managed to get behind cover as he had seen them before he blinked out, looking to the masked man avoiding the man's sword swings. He could be seen by the man for sure, but at the moment said man was too busy to try to attempt to drive a sword through the masked man's guts. But when he saw the guards men, approaching, and that was fast, he got angry and dropped the assault on the masked man to run straight into them and slitting one of them's throat. The masked man, however, tried his best to get a hold of him, even kicking him VERY hard to the side, but it didn't help, for he had his crossbow ready.  
"This is between you and me- Corvo!" He said, his voice reflecting the anger he had.

The masked man took some very calculated steps to the sides, and drew his sword, Corvo unfolding his as there was no more guards that could blow his cover. He then made himself known to the very busy minded man, who was back on his feet, and nearly dropped his jaw to the ground when he saw who was joining the fight.

"What the fuck!? Two of you!?"  
The man said, and it really looked like he was highly discouraged by this, and pretty enraged.  
"This ain't fucking fair!"

Both the two of them were quiet. Corvo shot the man with a sleeping dart, but when it didn't work, he frowned. If it didn't work, it only meant one thing. Things started to really make sense in his head with that realization, and he took a quick look to the masked man beside him. But it was quick, as the man started to attack Corvo, and actually, both of them. Keeping to the masked man's wishes, Corvo made sure to defend, the two of them trying to find an opening where one of them could grab the man.  
The fight went on for what felt like forever, but only maybe a minute or so, the man being a skilled swordsman, keeping both the men in his sight.  
But eventually the masked man got him, and wrapped both arms around his neck, finally trying to chocke him. But he fought back like hell, kicking at the masked man's legs violently, making him stagger.

Stagger too close to the edge of the bridge, as the only thing the masked man had his attention set to, was to not lose the man. Eventually managing to get a solid it to the masked man's face with the back of his head, he staggered way back. So far one of his feet didn't land anywhere.

Corvo who had tried to grab the man, and got him as well in the whole thing, did know the masked man fell off. He watched him fall.  
He used what strength he had and threw the man down to the ground, hard enough to stun him for a few seconds. He saw no hands on the bridge's edge.

A surge of anger rushed through Corvo, and when he got his attention back to the man he was fighting after something of a split second, he was already to his feet, a dagger lodging itself into Corvo's shoulder as he just managed to move in time. The pain surged through The Lord Protector's body, staggering back for a solid second and being kicked back violently, but it was not enough to get Corvo off his feet.

A crossbow bolt suddenly lodged itself into the man's hand, and he screeched in pain, dropping his sword as he did. He also lost his footing, and before anything was said, before the few guards who decided to see if things was fine outside managed to get through the door, the man fell over the edge as well. He was sort of frozen in pain, so he didn't manage to try to grab the edge.  
The masked man appeared beside Corvo and lounged for the man, just managing to grab him by the collar. It gave the man a moment to collect himself, and he suddenly disappeared. Most likely blinking away. 

The masked man got up, and turned right to Corvo, who was holding a hand around the grip of the dagger. preparing to get it out. Looking to the guards coming out and seeing the two figures in the blinding orange light, the masked man grabbed Corvo's hand and started to run, after having hastily moved his hand from the dagger.

Grunting loudly as he ran, and had to even drop down from the bridge, Corvo made sure to keep himself conscious, even though the pain was still very strong. And he felt like he could her the blood flowing out of him.

He knew they had to get away. He tried to concentrate on that instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey- thanks for all the comments and kudos! Appreciate them!
> 
> Ain't the end yet- FAR from it!


	5. Guilt

The footsteps of the two men were louder than they should had been, but none of them thought it mattered. For as high up as they were, nobody could honestly get to them. Jumping from one roof to another, both of them had started to get tired.  
Corvo, to a breaking point.

Stopping after accidentally slipping and falling on all fours, he watched as blood slowly dripped from his shoulder, making his head spin violently. Seeing blood was normally no problem for the Lord Protector, he could even be covered in it- as long as it wasn't his own.  
The masked man had noticed the lack of footsteps, and went back to Corvo, having to climb up. As soon as the masked man came walking up to him, the man looked up, mouth wide open to get whatever air he needed, but it was not seen, only heard behind his mask. Feeling a sense of alarm at the hand approaching his face, Corvo forced himself to move, now sitting upright, keeping himself up with his bad arm, as it was his first instinct, and it had him after just a moment slip and almost fall back. But the masked man grabbed Corvo's collar before he could, and pulled him back up, even if it seemed his action had managed to move the dagger stuck in Corvo's shoulder, causing the man to groan in pain. The masked man now finally reached Corvo's face, and removed the mask, allowing the man to breathe better. Not liking what he saw, the masked man decided to check up the wound while they were like this, seeing that him pulling Corvo back up did indeed loosen the dagger.  
With no other choice, the masked man put a hand up to Corvo's face and brought it up to look at him, gesturing with his head to the dagger.

Corvo didn't understand at first. But the realization slowly dawned on him, and his eyes widened, looking to the dagger. A shaky hand moved to the grip. The masked man stopped it, shaking his head in the process. The hand moved towards a bottle of elixir tucked away in his pocket, literally drinking it, then handing it to the masked man. Pouring a bit over Corvo's wound had the poor man hiss in pain, but he knew it would be worth it. At least for a time.

Now placing the bottle back in Corvo's hand, the masked man stood up. When Corvo seemed ready, he helped him up, before handing Corvo one of his gloves. Looking confused at it, the masked man gestured to put it on his hand, and to hold the dagger in place as best as he could with it on. Corvo understood it from every gesture, and did as the masked man suggested. It didn't help his pain, but it would at least not have him bleed out.  
A hand on Corvo's shoulder, said man nodded once he was ready, and the two of them blinked down from the roof, carefully to not strain Corvo's hold of the knife.  
Once on ground level, they started moving again, only they walked, the masked man by Corvo's side in case he would lose his balance again.

10 minutes later they were walking up to the door of the Tower. A guardsmen met them, another one sitting by the gate, looking busy.

"What the hell has happened!? Lord Protector!?"  
Corvo glad his mask was tucked in one of his many pockets, shock his head.

"Get a doctor."  
Panicked, the guardman left his post and ran down to Dunwall, disappearing in the darkness. The second man appeared, and went over to the masked man, who were standing with his hands behind his back. The masked man was no cowards, so he wouldn't leave. Not until Corvo let him.  
And as things seemed, Corvo didn't. He told the guard to return to his post, and to escort the doctor inside to his quarters, before moving, looking to the masked man to follow.

Feeling as if he didn't belong, the masked man stood outside Corvo's quarters, practically guarding the door, as he had been instructed. The doctor came eventually after 10-15 minutes, the masked man stepping aside to let him in. It was no face he reconized.  
He kept his station, guardsmen still looking suspiciously at him as they followed their routes through their patrols.  
Not even the masked man understood why he was here, guarding the Lord Protector. And standing in full sight like this, there had been a silent agreement that the masked man wouldn't be seen...

A strangled cry was heard behind him, and the clattering of a dropped dagger on the floor. 

A painful, silent hour went past before the doctor opened the door, looking to the masked man for a moment as he stepped past.

"He asked for the Lady Empress." He said as he tipped his hat at the masked man, and left. ... The masked man was certainly not allowed anywhere near the Empress, nor did he actually wish to leave his post. And with no ink left in his ink house, it would be hard to tell the guards. So, instead, he gestured to one of the guards when they finally passed him by.

"... What- cat got your tongue?" The guard asked, a snarky tone in his voice.

The masked man just nodded, and showed him the empty ink house.  
Getting the gist of it, and out of some weird respect for the supposed intruder due to insulting him straight out, he did fetch the masked man a new ink house.  
"You can only borrow it- no running off with it! You understand me?"  
The masked man nodded several times, and started to write on his paper again, having ripped off the parts the guard didn't need to see.

"_Thank you. Please get the Lady Empress for The Lord Protector. He wishes to see her._" The guardman, face not known shoved the masked man aside, not wanting to listen to him. He gently knocked on the door, and peeked his head inside, getting his confirmation. He then left wordlessly, the masked man stared after him annoyed, as he didn't even close the door. With the door closed, the masked man soon saw the young Empress, running towards him. As soon as she came, the masked man stepped away.

But this time, she wasn't scared. She passed the masked man hurriedly and went inside, the guard coming after her resuming his patrol, as the masked man stood before the door again.  
Soon, the Lady Empress opened the door behind him. "Uh- Corvo wants to speak with you..." Her words sounded slightly unsure. The masked man didn't blame her, and when she was far enough away, he went inside to Corvo, whom was sitting on the bed. The dagger that was dropped onto the floor laid on a table, maybe to be held on to later.

The masked man nodded to Corvo, as if saying he was glad the Lord Protector was okay. Corvo didn't answer.

"... Remove your mask."

...

Corvo got up.

The masked man didn't step back, he didn't want to. He was no coward.  
Putting his good hand up, the hood came off first. Revealing dark brown disheveled hair and a band around the masked man's head, keeping said mask on. Corvo removed the mask by dragging it up.

He dropped the mask as soon as it was off by the eyes. The grey, blue eyes, the intense stare and the long scar, trailing from his eye and downwards. The deep frown, tired eyes...

_Daud._

This was not the one Corvo was hoping it was. He wanted it to be a Whaler. Somebody who looked like him.  
Corvo's face distorted into one of many, but the most prominent was anger.

The masked man expression was unchanging. Unnervingly so. His serious frown persisted, just about looking angry that Corvo removed the mask. But no- he wasn't.  
A punch had him change his expression, however. And several more came, Corvo punching Daud wildly. In the face, he pushed him to the wall and slammed him against it, using his hurt shoulder but not giving a fuck. This went on for minutes, until Corvo's hand's were shaking, blood dripping from his hand from Daud. He was still held up to the wall, holding two hands on Corvo's that were nearly choking him. Daud knew he had no right to resist, yet he didn't want to die. Not before things had been set right, the men he picked off being back in prison.  
Corvo stopped, his anger and frustration far from over, but he couldn't hit Daud anymore. He couldn't do anything.  
He let him go, even, no longer pinning Daud against the wall.

Grateful to get out of it alive, well, to a point, Daud made his best efforts to stay standing. But he failed, everything just getting to him in that moment. Emotions ran high for Daud as well, the intense regret, guilt which he had forcefully swallowed since this all started, it all overwhelmed him, making him do nothing to stop Corvo. This was the second time this happened, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.  
But Corvo's reaction to Daud dropping on the floor had him doubt the last point, as Corvo dragged Daud up to his feet.

"Tell me everything." The Lord Protector's voice was strained, angry. With a sorrowful tone to it. The hand around Daud's collar stretched it against Daud's wound.

"Do you really want to know?" Corvo held up his fist again, his expression as he did yelling that he didn't want to do it. But he lowered his fist, and walked away from Daud, leaving him to lean against the wall, a hand on his neck. For the wound had opened again, Corvo had been careless and ripped it open. And Corvo knew.

"Yes."

"Then sit down." Corvo was already doing so.

Daud started with Brigmore. To lead up to the current events.  
He told Corvo in great detail, speaking calmly, but sometimes coughing in between. Fuck he missed smoking regular, it would stop those coughs. About Delilah, her plans and The Outsider's role in it all. Daud's investigations, the Whaler's role in this, Billie's betrayal. All. Even that he spared everyone, he gave up killing even before Corvo approached him. He went through, like a ghost. He spoke as he leaned against the wall, forcefully so at some points. Just to keep awake.  
When Daud finished, Corvo sat staring at Daud, not believing his ears. He didn't look shocked, not sad nor angry. He just... Stared.

Corvo took a mental note to himself to summon Sokolov. Confirm this, somehow. But he looked directly to Daud again, quietly telling him to continue.

"After your message- I disappeared at once-, leaving the Whaler's by themselves. I didn't care, they would find a way to make do without me. But- they didn't. Some has already gotten themselves killed after many attempts of holding them together, and some of them went off to their own." He took a break to take a sip of some elixir, just to regain some strength. "... Five was angry, and needed someone to blame for my disappearance and the downfall. Those five are the ones we're dealing with now."

Corvo's anger surfaced again.

"Why don't you just tell them it's you- and get them to back off!?"

"What respect would they have left for me? They won't listen, Corvo. The Whaler's, are dead. Gone!" Daud spoke angrily.

"I want them in prison- I do not want them killed."

"Why?"

"I do not wish to kill my former men- Corvo. Neither to see them die because of something so stupid. And they are my responsibility still, until they no longer can kill you. Nor me. I've had enough killing."  
Corvo was washing off his hands while he let Daud speak, and dried them off with a cloth as he settled down again.

It made no sense, yet Corvo understood it. Very well, in fact, especially considering what he told him about Billie. Daud spared her.

"So that's the story." Daud said, and practially slided down the wall due to not being able to stand anymore. "That's why I'm here." he finished, his words like a outward breath.

"What of your goals, Daud? When all this is over?"

"Emily safe on the throne, and leave Dunwall."

Corvo just looked at Daud, the whole time he have had a mixed expression. Many minutes went by without Corvo being able to say anything, or even move his sight from Daud. But the serious look and frown stayed. 

The Lord Protector got up.

Looking up after his head having fallen down slightly from exhaustion turning those minutes, Daud was met with an approaching Corvo. A small spot of red colored his white shirt right where his wound was, Daud didn't like that. He was met with a hand as Corvo stood before him, offering to help Daud up. Taking it...;

A very confused look fell on the assassins face. Corvo pulled Daud into a hug. A very, very close hug.  
Corvo's head was nestled in Daud's shoulder even.

Nothing was said- Daud letting his arms hang down on his sides, not touching Corvo. Something like a wave of sorrow washed over the old, former assassin, together with guilt and all, and he wondered if that was what Corvo meant to happen by doing that. For Daud couldn't think of any reason to why Corvo would do this, wrapping his arms around him like this. It felt too close.  
Pulling back, finally, Corvo had a softer expression. He was met with a strained face, looking more offended than anything. It was to hard to keep a straight face for the former assassin, who understood Corvo's actions, but didn't want to believe them.

"... I told you to not let me be right." Corvo said, almost softly, yet in an irritated way.  
He patted Daud's shoulder, who looked to the hand which stayed there for a little while before Corvo walked to sit down.

"Tomorrow I'll summon Sokolov to confirm Delilah's existence. Then, we go to Brigmore." Corvo said, looking to Daud. "We'll discuss it further tomorrow after court."  
Daud chipped in.  
"A visit to the flooded district is a must as well. Considering you want proof."  
Corvo agreed, it was easy to see.  
"I want to see everything."

Daud nodded, silence falling over them for a moment, while Daud slid down again.

"What do you need?" Corvo looked up to Daud, somewhat wanting to help his current state. For Daud was pale as the snow, his breathing shallow. It was clear he was in a terrible shape.

The former assassin looked confused for a moment.

"... Food."

"That's all?"

"And the mask."

"Why ask?" Corvo said and gestured to said mask.  
The mask laid on the floor between them, both could easily lounge for it and fight for it. But it wasn't needed. It was pointless even for Daud to think that way. He got to his feet, but before he moved by crouching, the mask slid to him, Corvo kicking it to him. Sitting down again and picking up the mask, he brushed it off, and removed his glove to wash off some bloodstains.

Corvo sighed heavily and fetched a plate with fruit the servants had placed in his room earlier, handing it to Daud.

"I'm going to sleep. You do so too, but I think you're close already."

Looking up from his washing with his thumb hovering over his very pale face. "... Help me out of the door and I'll hit the hay." He just swallowed his pride. He needed help.

Corvo kicked off his boots.

"... Corvo?"

"Stay there. It's not smart to move you- you'll surely bleed out."

Daud realized Corvo was right and said nothing. But he was more surprised by him being allowed to stay. A blanket was thrown at him, as well as a shirt. "Use it to stop the bleeding on your neck. It's clean."  
Looking to the items thrown to him, he sighed and did as he was told, while Corvo slipped to bed, still well dressed, in his bloodstained shirt and pants.

Bringing the blanket around him the best he could, Daud put his mask back on after eating very slowly, it was a tight fit due to the swelling, but it luckily stayed on.  
He crossed his arms and let himself slip into unconsciousness after a few seconds. His body have had enough for now.

Corvo could tell by the lack of snoring that Daud lost consciousness. He didn't like it, but had to keep it like that. He didn't know Daud was in such a bad shape. Not before he saw his face, and the wound, for it never looked good.

Damn that workaholic.  
Although, men had to be dependent on something.

Sleep took Corvo, somehow, considering who was in the room with him.


	6. Stillness

Corvo dreaded to attempt to wake Daud.  
With his weapons out of reach and wristbow unloaded onto Corvo's bedframe, and sword lying far back, Corvo still didn't feel too happy about this. Corvo knew Daud could snap a man's neck in an instant, there was a reason why he wes feared. With a bit of pressure on his shoulders from waiting for the guard to return with the doctor he called for, Corvo put his pocketwatch back in his pocket, sighing. A hand went to Daud's shoulder, shaking him firmly, yet carefully enough.  
The man's head moved up, slowly at first. But then, in what seemed like a second, Daud laid Corvo down on his back, holding him down by pressing an arm down to his throat. It happened too quick, Corvo even yelping as he hit the floor, trying to move his hand to get Daud's arm off him, but it was held down as well.

"Corvo." Quickly moving his arm from Corvo, and got up even quicker. He offered Corvo his hand to hlep him up, and he took it gladly. "I'm sorry. I tend to do that."

Corvo stroked his throat a bit, there was a slight indication of hurt left. Nothing like the back of his head. It's fine, I expected it. Your equipment is on the table."   
Daud looked over to the table while he folded the blanket he picked up after helping Corvo up, as it fell onto saidm an when Daud laid him down. He put the blanket onto the table, and put his equioment in place. Corvo was brushing himself off, this was his finest clothing after all. "Keep the blanket, and leave it on the table." Corvo said calmly, and walked over to the door, holding it up. Daud looked back to Corvo, nodding thankfully.  
"Think it's best we walk together- considering most of the staff and guardsmen are suspicious of you yet. As well, I got you a doctor to look at that neck."   
Daud didn't say anything and fixed up his neck and collar as he walked, packing the bloody shirt in his pocket for cleaning. Corvo didn't say anything about said shirt, but was slightly confused as to no reaction to the doctor. Not because of a lack of thanks, more that it seemed Daud was in such a bad shape he would accept it, just like that. For he didn't seem the man to seek out doctors.

"Do you know the way to Brigmore?" Outside of privacy, Daud was the masked man. So he simply nodded. Corvo played along with this.  
The masked man decided to keep the details for the talk with Emily as he followed Corvo, whom lead Daud to a smaller room. It was the former Spymaster's office. A doctor stood outside, looking rather annoyed and slightly alarmed when he saw the masked man and Corvo down the hallway. The masked man nodded to the doctor, who went and walked inside. Corvo closed the door behind him, and waited outside. It was rather annoying, but as he had told everyone about the masked man and not given details, and thus the danger he could protentionally be, he figured sticking with him would be smart.

Not long after, the masked man walked out, in his white, brown and red undershirt with his coat draped over his arm, walking out with the good doctor.

The doctor grumbled, still wiping his hands off in his cloth as he looked to Corvo.   
"I assume payments coming."

"Of course." Corvo said with a nod, a tone of formallity in his voice.

"Good. I hope I do not see any of you again in the future, and have a good day." The way the words was spoken was like an old man, grumpy his grandkids played up on the roofs. It was honestly funny, but it didn't make sense to acknowledge it. Now it was back to work, the masked man thought, but Corvo took a hold of his coat as he was putting it back on, stopping him for a moment while he looked over it. "Seems you need a wardrobe change. You have any?"

"Flooded District." Daud said in a low tone, everyone was so far away he could speak.

"Where is best to start?" Corvo put his back against the wall, looking to the man.

"Brigmore. It's further out of Dunwall." Daud took a glance to Corvo. "What is the time...?"

"Around 12- it's still early." He slipped his pocketwatch back into his pocket, looking towards Daud.

"Good. We get a skiff, it will take us up the river more easily." Daud moved out of the room, placing his hands on his back while he walked. Corvo went after him, guessing he wanted to get out of the Tower as quickly as possible. Thinking of something to eat on the way, Corvo followed suit.

 

\-------------------------

The crumbs from their bread attracted hagfish after the two men in the skiff. They were out of Dunwall, Daud steering the skiff effortlessly while he ate, his mask half on his face, the man having to be careful for it fall off his face.  
Corvo was done a while ago, and simply edged the hagfish on by putting his fingers in the water sometimes, wanting to do something else than to stare out until they reached their destination. He wasn't directly bored, just comfortable enough to play around a bit. A hagfish nearly nipped at his finger, Corvo smirking ever so slightly when it missed by the man pulling back his finger.  
Daud couldn't help but to watch Corvo, it was a familiar to the man. Pulling down his mask due to being done eating, he brushed off the crumbs on him in the water, not distracting the hagfish from the boat. He also pulled off his mask, and washed his face and developing beard off the blood from last night, and cracked his nose back in place, hissing at the pain. He put his mask back on quickly, Corvo reacting first at the very familiar sound, looking to Daud as he put his mask back on, but quickly had to make sure the hagfish wasn't planning on jumping after his hand.

"We're here."  
Daud murmured, glad nothing seemed to have been changed since last time he was here so far. Corvo looked from the hagfish and sat up properly, looking to the manor as he moved. His mask was in his pocket, and with a hand over his pocket, Corvo glanced to Daud, who nodded.  
And thus, just in case Corvo guessed, his mask was on and hood draped over his head.

Reaching the rocks that Daud docked on later, he stopped the skiff and docked it by dragging it to land, Corvo helping him. He was not swimming back.

With the skiff safe, Daud started tracking to the manor, Corvo following him not too far behind. Side by side now would be too stupid. Crouching down, Daud held up a hand to signal Corvo to stop. They listened for a while. Some women were talking, far off. Corvo could barely hear them, Daud as well, but they were there.

Daud blinked into the manors grounds, skillfully and stealthily. A statue of a woman stood where they started to approach. Corvo looked to it, it seemed alive, yet not. Daud didn't give it any attention. At all, and Corvo took this as a good indication it was not dangerous, at least.

Finding their way through the grounds and to the building itself, the chattering became louder. But once they were inside the manor itself, due to a crack in the wall Daud had made on his way out by accident, they now found themselves very close to where they needed to be.  
Daud signaled to Corvo to blink up high. They both were high enough for comfort now, and could get a better look around them.  
"These witches has lost their powers, but that does not make them any less dangerous." Corvo nodded. "And that statue? That was Delilah."  
Corvo's brows furrowed. Daud waved to Corvo to follow, and thus they tracked through what they found was an empty manor, some places icy due to the water. And there was less snow in the manor, due to all the plants growing inside it. The witches they had heard talking where outside it seemed, enjoying the day, perhaps...?

At first- Daud took Corvo to Delilah's art studio. The drawings and paintings were faded, but well preserved anyway. Picking up the drawings, rough drafts, Corvo's eyes widened. They were scattered by winds and maybe by angry and crying witches, none of the men could tell what had happened in the last year or so.  
A big frame was ripped down of it's place, lying upside down, Daud guessed it was the rough sketch of Emily. He picked it up, and indeed it was. He put it back in it's place, frowning as he looked better over it. He had just gotten the lamp when he was here last time, he had no time to "appreciate" the woman's art.

With Corvo full of questions and starting to walk out of the studio, clearly not able to stay there anymore, Daud followed him and continued on deeper into the manor, both quiet.  
Finally reaching what looked to be a gallery, Daud found not much had been changed. The blue marks still were there, although some faded and destroyed, the painting, destroyed as he left it. It had been attempted to be repaired, but it was a shoddy attempt.  
Corvo blinked down before he even looked over the place, Daud almost following him, but instead decided to stay where he was, keep a lookout.  
For the Lord Protector knew how these things worked, especially when things wasn't chaotic. He scouted when he was down there, and found a lone sleeping witch by the painting. To be on the safe side, he shot her with a sleeping dart. Perhaps overkill, but it was worth it.

"It's clear."

Looking over his shoulder, Daud gave him a thumbs up.  
"Do your observations and we'll talk when you're done."

Understanding why Daud stayed there, Corvo walked around, looking to whatever odd things he found. He especially looked around the painting, his mark feeling cold upon approaching. Remnants of the Void, Corvo guessed.

Done after some time, Corvo blinked back up, climbing over to Daud who stood unmoving, but looked back once he heard Corvo's footsteps. "We should make ourselves scarce."  
Corvo agreed with a nod, and so they found themselves outside again after sneaking their way out of the manor and it's grounds It was best to be careful. With their boots drenched, they stood in the water for a good moment while observing the manor, before they both deemed it being safe.

"Talk, Attano."

Looking to Daud, Corvo frowned a bit.

"You told me the painting took you to the Void. How was the feeling when you approached it?"

"Cold. I suppose you felt the same."

"Yes." Corvo removed his mask, simply because they were so far away none of the Witches could make the two men out without a spyglass. Daud didn't.

"The lamp, where was it?"  
Daud shock his head. "It's most likely destroyed by the witches for it's powers. I didn't see it."

The Lord Protector looked down, and gestured to the river. "To the Flooded District, then. I hope you know what we're going to."  
Daud shock his head gently, and turned to the skiff, starting to haul it back onto the water as he spoke. "Might be former Whalers still around, we best be careful there too." Daud said quietly, gesturing Corvo to help him.

With the skiff back on the water, the two men sailed down the river to Dunwall, a heavy silence over them both. Corvo put his mask back on when they approached Dunwall.

\----------------------

Having returned the skiff they so politely "borrowed" from someone at the Dunwall docks, the two men stood before the Flooded District, having taken a while to walk back there. They had used Corvo's escape route, meaning they had passed the Hounds Pit Club. Memories flooded back to Corvo when they walked past. Many negative, but some positive, as when he arrived with Emily by his side. Samuel as well, the old man had been a great help, and a better skipper than Daud, by a long shot.

He had started to focus more on the mission ahead of them when they stood on the wet plants keeping afloat, just barely. Corvo had to dry his boots when he got back to the Tower, that was for sure.

Watching Daud track through the places, blink skillfully and knowing where to go, and avoiding getting too wet, Corvo couldn't help his curiosity.

"Did you ever consider this place a home?"

Daud didn't look to Corvo as he tracked along.

"Yes."

Following in Daud's footsteps, as he didn't want to use the same route he did in the past, Corvo mused for a good moment, knowing they were still a while from Daud's former hideout.

"I see. Is this why you kept your belongings here?"

Daud paused, crouching down as apparently, as Corvo was slightly wrong at his estimations.  
"No. I haven't been back here since I left." He then put a hand up to his mask, shushing Corvo.

Staying silent now, and joining Daud, they first looked up, the chain changing from the place still there. Grabbing onto it, Daud went ahead first, and blinked the last step of the way, climbing up and looked to the door in front of him. It wasn't locked, for Corvo still had the key. Daud wished he remembered to ask Corvo for it, but he could only guess his desks and chest was empty. He didn't check before he left.

Corvo felt a familiar sting as he joined Daud, who had waited for him.

Heading to Daud's offices, they found nobody there, and only more rot and moss lying around. It seemed the place was empty, and one of the ways out had been sealed off, either by natural causes, or man made, but it was honestly hard to tell.   
Walking up the stairs, Daud went ahead, leaving Corvo to take a better look around than he had.  
Corvo wandered around the office, and nearly stepped on a few ruined bolts, papers that he picked up and tried to read what it said on it... One looked like a shopping list of materials, hastily scribbled. It wasn't unreadable, but hard to, surely.  
Daud was busy finding his journals, and whatever else would be useful to prove his words. Using his old blanket, one out of many, he made a makeshift sack, putting whatever he had there for now. When Daud tracked down the stairs after checking for clothes, but due to his chest being open, he found nothing but mold on the old garments, he didn't even bother to touch them. Corvo joined him shortly. "Is that all?"

"No- there is still some documents in a container. But it needs digging up."  
Having told himself nobody would know but he and the Outsider, Daud had dug down all proof of Delilah and the documents he found concerning her, as well as his own notes of things he overheard. It didn't need to be known.

Tracking to the old oil refinery grounds, a place not that badly touched by the floods, Daud went by one of the weeper infested places while Corvo sat on a rooftop, watching over, in case, with the sack and reading through it's contents. He recognized the handwriting from the note, but it was much less scribbled in his journals.

Daud had managed to find the place, wondering where the rune he placed there had gone off to, and dug down after cracking some very thin ice, not minding the water. He dug very deep, before draining the hole of mud and water, and pulling up a smaller steel container, opening it up as he sat on the edge of the hole, his clothing very dirty and wet by now, for it had taken well over an hour for him to dig.  
He removed his glove and went through them, finding that none of the Whaler's that knew of the container had done anything with them, and placed it beside him to fill up the hole. He then put it under his arm, and blinked up to join Corvo.

"Everything is there." Daud mumbled as he opened up the container after sitting by Corvo's side, dropping it's contents into the "sack" that Corvo had on his lap, and said man made sure to not let any small note or piece of paper fall off or be taken by the wind. His gloves were a bit too dirty to touch any of the papers, so he left it to Corvo to go through them and pack them up. Different handwriting, some blood on some of the papers, and when Corvo saw that he looked straight to Daud, who was just watching out for anyone from their viewpoint. He let Corvo look through the papers.

 

Pursing his lips in a way of frustration, Corvo looked back to the papers in his hands, reading through them quietly while Daud scouted. It felt awfully odd sitting like this, Daud only two meters away from him, sitting on the roof like they were hanging out like friends. His hands not moving and when they did, it was to dust off dry mud from his gloves. Daud felt the same way, but it felt a little but more natural. Occasionally he would talk to the Whaler's like this, when him and the person needed a moment to themselves. This felt familiar, in a sense, but still weird.   
... It also made Daud miss those damn cigars a bit too much now that he had a moment to rest, one badly needed. He actually wanted to move as soon as possible, but understood his own limits by now.

Some weepers walked over something really noisy under them, Daud leaning over to look while Corvo looked to Daud for a reaction. Corvo guessed from Daud's leaning back it was nothing dangerous.

It started snowing as they set there, the cold wind starting to become a bit worse. It was a good thing Corvo slipped what he read between the pages of Daud's journals and books, he didn't have many left now, so none flew off. Yet. Covering the books to avoid them getting wet with the sack, Corvo started to pack everything up, twisting the "opening" of the sack to keep it closed, and tied it around his hand to keep it like that, he got up, Daud doing so at the same time.

"Time to go back." Corvo murmured as he got up, and brushed some snow off him.  
Daud started to track back to where they came from, knowing it was the fastes way. It was hard to tell from the daylight what time it was, but Daud knew they would be back after dark. Corvo as well, and decided to go ahead in order to not let Sokolov wait too long. He had much to ask him, and even more to ask Daud once they were in private. What he read... It shock Corvo to the bones, but he didn't show it. Not yet.

\------------------------------

Corvo had let Daud take the sack while they were travelling, both men finding themselves quite exhausted from their trip. They were very covered in snow by the time they landed onto the palace grounds, and pretty cold as well.

Brushing himself off after removing his mask, Corvo went back inside, Daud not far behind. The masked man didn't show his fatigue, he walked with a straight back and hands behind his back after disarming his wristbow. Corvo stretched a bit, more comfortable, especially when he didn't see anyone too close to him.  
It was still not too late, so Emily would still be up. He made a mental note to visit her after he met with Sokolov.

"We're going to see Sokolov first, then you got some time for yourself." Corvo said while looking back, a neutral expression on his face. He was answered with a nod. A gesture to the sack followed however. "Keep it with you for now."

Meeting with a guard, Corvo confirmed that Sokolov was there, waiting in Corvo's offices. Hurrying to the room, he walked in with his head high, being more formal.  
"I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Sokolov. It has been a busy day."

"Hrmp- I've been kept entertained. The guards were so kind as to lend me books. And I see it, you look positively frozen to the bone."   
Books. It had been that long...  
"Now- who is that masked fellow on your side? A thief you caught just recently?"

"No, he is a spy of mine. The mask covers disfigurement."  
A nod from Sokolov, the man reaching out to his glass of whiskey. "Clever- I must say. Inspiration from you, perhaps?" A smirk fell on the older man's face behind the rim of the glass. 

Corvo shrugged stiffly. "He had it when I caught him a while ago. He refuses to speak of it."  
The Lord Protector was handling this well. Daud was frankly relieved, Sokolov was... Not easy to speak to, even when he was painting him- constantly fussing.

"Well, no matter." He waved with his hand to dismiss it. "Now- you had something you wished to discuss with me- Lord Protector?"  
"Yes. I want to know of a former student of yours- Delilah Copperspoon." Corvo spoke while he took off his heavy coat and laid it over his chair before settling down, Daud standing beside Corvo as if guarding him. Which honestly wasn't too far away from the truth.

"I want you to confirm if she was a student of yours or not."

"Well- she was. A rightfully odd case- that girl. I had no love for her." Sokolov said bluntly. "I dismissed her after some time." Taking another sip from his whiskey- the man wasn't done talking. It was clear.  
"I do wonder, why are you curious about my relation to her...?" Sokolov continued.

"I found a painting on the black market- said to have been made by her. I recognized a few details of your own work." This was not truly false, as Corvo did pick up something from Delilah's rough paintings they saw in her studio.  
Daud kept an eye on the door mostly, in his peripheral vision.

"I never thought you had an eye for painting, Corvo." Sokolov chuckled, the alcohol clearly having a grip of his mind.

"Well- I am surrounded with it." Corvo had a bit of a smile on his lips.

"But that's all I wanted, Sokolov. I wish I could take it by courier, but it was important I got to know it straight from you."

"Oh- shush- I don't mind coming here. You have wondrous alcohol- after all!" A quick wave, and Sokolov went out to meet with his escorts. Corvo sighed heavily as Daud closed the door behind Sokolov. A while of silence went by, Corvo just resting his head. "... Want some dinner?" Corvo's voice was muffled, he had his face in his hands since he was honestly that tired. "I can hear your stomach rumbling." Corvo's voice had a slight chuckle in it.

... Clearing his throat, Daud uttered a simple, very quiet yes.

Getting up, Corvo went ahead and went out, and after Daud closed the door after them, Corvo looked to him, still not finding it too easy to trust him. He stood for a moment, looking at him.

"Go help yourself and eat where you deem fit. I'll have to go to and see Emily. Come back in around two hours, and we'll talk properly. As well, order you a tailor for tomorrow."

Daud tilted his head.

"You need new clothing, as well as uniform. He will recommend places and make your uniform, all we had we have burned. I'll see you in two hours." Corvo nodded as a goodbye, and left Daud there.

Not too happy with this, but knowing he had no other choice until his own clothing was clean, Daud went to get himself some food, making a mental note to try to not sneak up on them by accident. After eating, he would scout for the remaining time and return after he talked to Corvo.   
He had spent too much time distracted.


	7. Old Wounds

Sitting in his offices, looking to his pocket watch with half lidded eyes, Corvo frowned deeply. Perhaps he was too early, or perhaps he was too late, either way, this didn't bode well.  
He was quietly listening to approaching footsteps, all the while he mindlessly fidgeted with his fountain pen. Even if he was a man of patience, Corvo rarely liked waiting like this.

The door opened all of sudden. No footsteps, no nothing, and in came Daud, masked and all, a lot of snow on his hood that had yet to start melting.  
Almost slamming the pen down out of surprise of the sudden sound, Corvo straightened his back, and sat up as he should, staring at Daud as he close the door after him. "Please knock next time" Corvo uttered, his deep frown not disappearing as he watched Daud remove his mask, the man rubbing at his eyes for a moment. Corvo got a nod as an answer when he looked to Corvo and his hand fell to his side.

"You wanted to talk, Corvo." Daud removed his hood, having forgotten about it, getting some snow in the back of his neck and shivering, his face twisting in surprise as he put his hand down to remove it.  
Wide eyed due to surprise, Corvo slowly gained a amused smile, the annoyance of having to wait starting to go away.  
"Yes- we should get to it. Been out scouting?" Corvo asked, the smile lingering. A nod followed when he had taken care of the snow, and the man settled down above Corvo's desk, crossing his arms to gain some warmth. Daud seemed to have let the snow accident go already and was back to business, his grumpy face back.

"First- the sack if you please." Doing as he was told, Daud crossed his arms again after picking up the sack from his lap.

Corvo had arranged the papers neatly, so he knew where to pick up from. He also remembered where he were, so it was no problem to get this done with quickly. Daud laid his head back a bit, trying to relax his tense shoulders while he let Corvo finish. He was a little bit impatient, wanting to go back outside to keep scouting, but certain things he felt were a bit more important at the moment.

Corvo finished up after some time, looking back to Daud as he laid the last piece of paper down. It was mostly covered in blood, but somehow readable. He looked at the man for a while. Both were silent, oddly enough the silence were not awkward. There was a quiet understanding between them. Corvo had his doubts about what he had learned, about Daud's words. It showed, with the man chewing on his lip without realising it before he bit it too hard and drew blood.

"I..." He licked some blood off his lips. "I believe you, Daud. All evidence points to things being true, and the blood on the papers... That's yours, isn't it?" Corvo held up one of the more bloody papers, gesturing it towards Daud.  
Daud nodded, looking down to it with his usual grumpy face.

"... What do you expect out of this...?" Corvo asked, his face serious.

Understanding what he meant immediately, Daud shock his head very slowly. "Nothing- although I wouldn't mind some redemption."  
"But you are expecting something- doing this." Corvo gestured to the door, as if talking about the former Whalers.

A sigh followed from Daud at Corvo's words, and the man held up the mask.  
Corvo looked down to the papers again, and sighed heavily.  
"No matter." He said after some time, while looking up, letting his hand lay over the papers. "We'll talk more about this later." Corvo didn't feel ready to talk about anything close to redemption for Daud, nor forgiveness. It was something that was burning still between them, for it was a big part why Daud was sitting there, Corvo just knew it.

"As you wish." Daud said, his voice neutral.  
Looking to the mask in Daud's hand for a little while, Corvo's eyes went up to Daud's face instead, finding the beard fitting on him. Oddly enough. But it was most certainly a problem for his mask. And some dried blood was stuck to it.  
Feeling stared at and that they were wasting time, Daud gave Corvo a questioning look, his frown would deepen if it would show, the beard stopping that.

"...What?"  
Corvo's expression became one of realization "... You need a shave."

... A smile came across Daud's lips. If it only was bigger, it would show better. "If I the had time- I would. But- if that was all, Lord Protector- I need to return to work." Daud got up as he spoke the last parts of his sentences, glad he had warmed up a bit, for tonight it was cold. Corvo didn't stop him, and got up as well.

"You're free to go." Corvo said and gestured to the door.  
Nodding as a thank you, Daud left without another word, and doing so quite so quickly, walking in sort of jogging pace. This left Corvo back in his office, placing the sack in a locked chest for safe keeping, as he didn't have the time nor heart to send Daud back to the flooded district with it. Taking a moment to get work done, Corvo soon after found himself in his own quarters, slipping to bed. He frowned when he faced the wall, cursing at himself for forgetting to get a maid to clean up the blood Daud left.  
But it didn't smell. It would be fine for tonight.

 

\-----------------------------------------

The morning had arrived a bit too slowly for Daud's taste. Yet, the Tower was stirring awake. No movements, no nothing tonight. Just the occasional ravens settling beside Daud on the railing he was sitting at, meters away from him. Perhaps they thought he was looking at something dead or guarding it, for they came awfully close. Though, whenever Daud had looked to them, they would fly off.

Strange birds.

Daud had decided to get rid of the beard, it had been itchy for a while, but Daud had failed to let it get to him before now. The fact Corvo pointed it out of course got Daud's to pay more attention to it, and now it annoyed him worse than it should. Considering things alright for now, he went back inside, seeing a tired Corvo walking in the hallway. He had yet to fix himself up, it seemed, he must had just woken up.  
Corvo spotted Daud, he was not hard to see now that he let himself be seen.

"Ah- good morning. Did you sleep?" Corvo asked casually, his expression not as heavy as it was yesterday.  
Daud shock his head, waving his hand dismissively. He then proceeded to point to his mask and stroked along it's edges. "... A mirror?" Daud nodded shortly, he'd only ask Corvo now that they were alone, so nobody would get the bright idea to follow him. There was no hesitation and Corvo explained where Daud could go, quickly and shortly. "I suppose the tailor will come in the evening, be here until then. I'll send for him after breakfast." Corvo said, and patted Daud's shoulder with a smile. "Do what you will until then." Corvo then walked to help wake Emily, Daud parting ways as well to get himself shaven clean, fishing up his razor once he was in the room, and had casually "locked" the door.  
Clean shaven, Daud left with his mask on more comfortably to see if he could track down his former men, first of all seeing if they had moved safe houses.

 

The men hadn't moved. It was honestly a relief to Daud.  
Sitting on the usual place he was at when eavesdropping, he decided to stay there until either of them would move. He didn't hear a lot of talk, just sometimes during the day a "wake up" and "suck it up". Deciding to go down and see if he could spy anything out of the usual, Daud was met with some hurt men, one more than the others, from his hiding point. The only one fine, was the only one with powers that fought him and Corvo earlier. He knew one other had at least immunity to sedatives, perhaps not having displayed what powers he had left. Frowning slightly at the state of them, Daud went back to his hiding spot, making sure to step carefully to not make too much noise in the powdery snow. He was sitting in a squat, to not let any snow under him melt and drip through the ceiling, for it was very run down.  
It was nothing like the flooded district, however, nothing but Brigmore could compare to that.

Making sure to move a little ever so often by standing up and listening instead, as not many could see him this far up, the former assassin watched the hours just pass by, not getting a lot out of the men under him as they were mostly silent and sleeping. Or just reading a book or so. Whatever one did when they have to recover.  
At least they still had some sense in left in their thick skulls.

It started to get late after a while, Daud looking back to the direction of the Tower, for he watched Nigel, the whaler with powers, come back from a supply run. Considering the outlines in his sack, he could only guess it was food, and maybe medical supplies. He would have had to steal those, not even Daud could find a lot on the black market these days.  
Waiting until Nigel had left, the former assassin found his way back to the Tower after softening up his stiff and icy gloves, heeding Corvo's words. He picked up a few cans of Jellied Eels on his way back, to make sure he would get some food in him. By picking up? He found some in the top of a ruined building, lying in a pile in a shelf, luckily shielded from the snow.

Out of habit, Daud scaled over the front door, and jumped down in an area not many guards were patrolling. It was rather random still when they would patrol, and when Corvo would go, but for now Daud only guessed Corvo needed a week or so off.  
Wandering into the nearest door very casually and closing it gently after him, Daud went on over to Corvo's offices, and ended up knocking. No answer.  
With an internal sigh, the man with his slightly aching knees left for his "sleeping spot". Blinking up when he made sure nobody could see him, he settled back, deciding to take a little rest and eat his eels.

Within an hour, and the man was half asleep. He was still conscious, but it was only barely. In a sense, he was happy there wouldn't be no movements, as it would give Daud some time to rest. He was exhausted by now. Months of work had truly taken it's toll on him. He wasn't out of practice, it was simply the fact he was too focused. Too careless as well.

Lying his head back, he suddenly got reminded of the time. It woke him up only slightly, and he jumped down from the walkway, letting the impact wake him further. Going to Corvo's offices, the door was slightly open. Peeking inside, he saw Emily sitting on Corvo's lap, reading together. Being quiet enough to not be noticed, Daud slipped out of sight, and stood by the door, knocking on it.

Emily greeted him as she opened up the door.

"Oh-... Corvo..." Emily backed away. Corvo got up, letting Emily get his seat instead, and let Daud in. The way Emily looked to Daud as he went in and stood a distance from the desk, Daud realized something that didn't anger him. No. It had his heart twist itself in his chest.

She knew.

Taking off his mask due to this, he kept his sight to Corvo, who stood up as well beside Emily.  
Emily's face when Daud removed his mask got slightly scared, but not a face that he recognized. She was unsure, with a slight tint of seriousness in her eyes.

Daud kept his face netural, but couldn't help but frowning deeply. The silence between them was awful.

Corvo sighed a bit. "The tailor is coming in an hour. But now, to the matter ahead." He patted Emily's shoulder a bit, who kept her eyes on Daud. Corvo looked to Daud too. His expression was hard to read.

"Well... Corvo told me about what you're doing and everything else..." She started, and looked to Daud. "Do you really think that you can take them down alone like this? You're hurt..." Emily said, pointing to Daud's neck, who looked down for a moment.  
Daud cleared his throat. "They're resting from abuse in the prison for now. I have some days to recover."  
"How do you know...?" Emily sounded surprised. 

"I located them."

Nodding, Emily looked up to Corvo. "This is great, both of you can rest then...! Corvo's in pain, you know...!"

Why was she so casual in her speech?

Corvo smiled slightly at her. "Emily."

"Ok- yes. Daud, after everything Corvo told me... Did you really save me from Delilah?"  
A nod followed.

Emily looked up to Corvo for a moment.

"... Are you sorry for what you did...?" She asked while looking to Daud.  
Daud couldn't really do anything but to stand there, he didn't allow himself to. His lip quivered as he spoke. "Yes." It was hoarse.  
"I wish I could undo it. Give back the coin." His voice was strangled.

"Killing the Empress was supposed to only be a job. Nothing more. But she was so much more than that." Daud took a sharp breath. "I changed everything, I shouldered the empire's fate on my own shoulders after that. I broke- something broke inside me. I was responsible- I am... Responsible for everything that happened."  
Corvo's face was hard to read. Emily's as well, but it showed on her face that she was listening. Daud was good at picking up such clues in kids faces.

"... Thus I found out about Delilah from the black eyed bastard. I saw a opportunity for redemption after that, for some redemption. A way to process this. I neutralized Delilah, for I've had enough killing- this will not change. And after this, getting ready to leave after Corvo spared me... You know the rest." Daud sighed heavily, not having noticed the tears streaming down his face.  
Emily looked down, her palms tightening in a fist.

She hadn't expected Daud to have a conscience after what he did.   
Corvo had delayed to ask Daud about that, for he didn't actually want to know what Daud felt about this whole thing. But now he did, he had no other choice. He felt angry, for his initial reaction was the same as Emily's.  
Daud noticed his tears slowly, and used his sleeve to wipe them away. But they wouldn't stop. His serious mask started to break, and he held a hand in front of his face, hiding it as he got quite so overwhelmed. He didn't even know he could be. It even ended up with Daud sitting on one knee towards the Empress and her Lord Protector.

This was a man finally breaking down, perhaps too exhausted to keep hiding his feelings. Daud didn't make any sounds, he just sat there.

Emily's eyes turned up to her father, who stood looking sorrowful to her. He always did when Jessamine was mentioned. Emily looked sad as well, to a point kind of angry, but... She suddenly got up from her seat, and passed Corvo, who didn't stop her.  
She walked up to Daud, took his sword from it's place. Daud removed his hand and looked surprised, yet expecting to the young empress. Now Corvo stepped forth to stop her.  
"Emily- wai-!" Corvo said, about to take Emily's arm to stop her, but... She took some steps back, making him go quiet, and put the blade on Daud's shoulder, not using the edge. Daud's blade was a little heavier than Corvo's, so it did seem like she was about to hurt the man in front of him due to her struggling to get it up.  
Looking to the sword on his shoulder, Daud looked like he accepted his fate, wide eyes closing and facing Emily.

"I hereby appoint you Royal Spymaster." Emily said, her voice determinded.

...

Corvo froze. Both the two men froze, and Daud's eyes shot up. Emily kept moving the sword to Daud's other shoulder, and patted it once to seal it and so took out Daud's left hand with her free hand, handing him back his sword.  
Daud just stared at her, not even managing to put his sword back in it's place.  
The Lord Protector managed to gather himself. "... Emily- what are you-?"  
Turning to return to her father and taking his hand, mostly to ground Corvo, she patted his arm. "You got too much work Corvo, and we need a new Spymaster. So Daud's it now, he saved me and you so he can do it more officially now. It's not forgiveness... It's just the consequences of his actions." She said, her voice still determined.  
Daud's head fell down, too shocked to say anything.

Calming down, and understanding Emily's logic- yet not... Corvo walked over to Daud with Emily in tow, patting his shoulder to get him to look up. Daud did look up, and he even stood up, his back straight and with a very strained expression. He was trying to gather himself, it was very hard, one could see that easily.

"... As you wish- Lady Empress." He finally managed to say in a raspy voice, and placed his sword back in it's place. "... Your orders...?"

Emily looked over Daud, then she fished up Corvo's pocket watch from his pocket. "Go to the tailor. He'll meet you in the Spymaster's quaters very soon- Corvo will ask the guards to take him there." She looked up to Corvo as she spoke, smiling at him ever so slightly.   
Corvo nodded, a smile finding it's way to his face. It wasn't forced.

"But first, Emily..." Corvo said, looking to Daud for a moment. "We'll need to announce the new Spymaster tomorrow at court." Corvo reminded her. "You know when to meet up by now, yes?" Daud looked to Corvo, and nodded. 

"You may go then." Emily said. "I wanna train a bit, Corvo. Bye, Spymaster" And so the two of them left Daud in Corvo's offices, Corvo nodding as a goodbye.

Daud made sure to collect himself properly before he headed to the Spymasters-- ... His quarters to greet the tailor.

Some measurements were taken, and a shirt were adjusted to fit Daud, for the tailor had been told to bring shirts with him. His assistant who helped carry it all was reading a book and enjoying some tea that a maid came by with while all this went on.  
Letting the tailor out after being outfitted with a new shirt which laid ready for tomorrow in a cabinet, Daud sighed heavily, looking to the bloodied shirt over his arm, and ended up against the door, sliding down to lean on it as he sat on the floor.

The Lord Protector was training together with Emily for a good while. When Emily got tired, which was early tonight, Corvo took her to bed, tucking her in for the night.

"... What are your thoughts...?" Emily asked, having noticed Corvo had been acting slightly different. Corvo shock his head.  
"I don't know... I really don't." Corvo picked up the book he was supposed to read for her. "You trust him, so I trust him." Emily rested back on her pillow, sitting up. "And if he wanted to kill us he would've already, right?" Corvo mulled over those words while he found the page they left off on. "Yes." He said, and stroked some hair out of Emily's eyes with a warm smile. "But now it's time to sleep, young lady. We'll discuss things tomorrow." He started to read out loud, until Emily fell asleep.

As he put the book away, Corvo got a more serious look on his face and left.  
He headed to the Spymaster's quaters.

 

When Corvo knocked on the door before he walked inside, he found Daud shirtless and in nothing but pants and his mask looking to Corvo over his shoulder. The bandage was being taken off halfly, Daud checking the wound, it seemed.

Stopping for a moment, Corvo closed the door after him rather quickly. "... We need to talk." Corvo said in a quiet tone of voice, not being able to help himself from looking at Daud's very scarred back.  
"Go ahead." Daud said, checking his fingers if there was any blood on them after having touched his wound. Just some, not a lot. Corvo looked to wound, not seeming to like what he saw, he could already tell it would take a while to heal from a distance.

"... I don't truly agree with this, but I also see the benefit with this." Corvo started. Daud was listening, and started to put on his old shirt, taking off his mask once he was done and turned to Corvo. The man looked very tired...

"What about you?" Corvo gestured to Daud as he turned around, glad he put on his shirt.

Daud took a moment to gather his thoughts. His expression was back to normal by now, the usual grumpy face.  
"If this is what she wants, then so be it." Daud muttered, it did show on him that he didn't really agree with this, and Corvo picked up on it. The Lord Protector gained a bit of a troubled expression.

"You have no objections?"

"Of course. But I suppose you would agree that I have no rights to show them."  
"Fair point." Corvo looked down for a moment, thinking about what else he wanted to say. He didn't find anything.

"Well..." Corvo shrugged a bit, and reached out a hand to Daud.

"Welcome. Officially." Corvo said as they shock hands, both men's grip firm and steady.

"I'll see you tomorrow in court." Corvo said, and so left the room. Questions and things he wanted to say to Daud streamed into his skull as he left, but... Corvo was too tired now.   
He needed the sleep he would get.


	8. Exhaustion

He felt like something was missing all of sudden-...   
Daud's eyes shot open and a loud gasp escaped from him, a hand on his shoulder which owner he didn't hesitate to drag towards him, having a startled Corvo fall slightly over him, with Daud's other hand on his throat. Their faces were just mere inches away from each other, Daud's expression far from soft, and Corvo's looking perplexed while halfly lying over Daud.  
Corvo frowned, keeping quiet while waiting for Daud to realize his mistake, their breaths turning into steam and mixing together. The man let go off Corvo's throat and arm, and groaned while rubbing his eyes, as well as his neck. He fell asleep outside again, his body not too chilled down as he had only been sleeping for perhaps more than an hour, he could tell from the sun's position.

"I hope you expected that- Corvo." Daud mumbled quietly, his voice sounding as if he had been out of breath for a while. Sitting back and resting a hand on his knee, Corvo rubbed at his throat after putting Daud's mask in his pocket, a chuckle escaping the man, causing Daud to look to him, assessing the damage he had done.

"Not like that, I didn't." Corvo said, voice normal to show that he wasn't too hurt. He stroked his neck a bit though with his hand, sitting up better. Daud watched him do so while he caught his breath. "I apologize." He said as he looked own, starting to move his fingers a bit, the gloves he wore icy even.

Shaking his head, Corvo got up and offered a hand to Daud to get up. He accepted the apology- then. "I just hope you'll be safer in time." Corvo said, and so the men was on their feet again. Daud sighed, fishing up his mask from Corvo's pocket as it was sticking out anyway, and held onto it.  
"Me too." He said as he blinked down the place, looking to his side to Corvo who blinked down right beside him. Nobody were there to see it, it was too early for that. Very much so, not even Emily had woken up.

"Got no sleep...?" Daud asked while he walked side by side with Corvo inside. The poor man nodded, guessing he looked as tired as he felt. He went to his office, Daud following after and closing the door after them. A yawn escaped Corvo, it showed that he had been working all night.

"Sit- Daud."  
With Daud settled down, and Corvo as well, Corvo pulled up a few papers and handed them to Daud. While the man read through them, Corvo told him everything he needed to know about the court, how he was to act in it, and how Emily would introduce him. Corvo told him he had no idea when she would, but to act as he has when she does.  
It would be a very tense situation, it was something both of the men had a mutual understanding of, one quiet as well.

Daud couldn't help but to look over Corvo's face while he spoke, sighing slightly.  
When Corvo was done explaining, he stretched, a loud yawn escaping him. It was infectious, for Daud yawned right after. A smile crept across the two's faces, both somehow finding it funny in their exhausted states. Daud crossed his arms and laid his head back slightly, making sure to not stretch his wound.

"Rest- Corvo." The man spoke with his eyes closed, a low voice. "You need it."  
Not taking any offense to Daud's words, Corvo laid his head back as well, resting his eyes.  
Such a calm moment Daud couldn't remember having, not after he and his Whalers had gone to the Flodded District for the first time. The night after taking it forcefully from it's former owners, there was a moment of rest, of counting his coin and rounding up everyone for a good meal. They all ate well that night, a first for some of the novice's.

Nearly falling asleep, Daud forced himself awake, rubbing his eyes again. He would rather not sleep for a while, considering how his most recent sleep had been. He spotted Corvo fully asleep on his desk. He had moved his left shoulder a bit, letting it rest over his lap.  
Hearing footsteps outside, some heavy and some light, Daud got up and moved the Lord Protector's head back, as it had falled down, hands surprisingly gentle to not wake him.  
Done, Daud went to out of the door to greet whomever wanted to reach the Lord Protector before court, so he wouldn't be woken up in a shock from the door suddenly opening. He had to greet a very lively Emily after 20 minutes or so, who approached with an expression changing the closer she got to him.

"Is Corvo alright?" She asked when he stood before her new Spymaster, worry in her voice.  
Daud nodded, taking a step to the side. "He is currently taking a nap."

"In that case..." She said, and gently opened the door, heading inside to wake her bodyguard. Daud stood waiting outside, hearing the soft muttering inside of Corvo when he was woken up and the two of them talking. Emily had let the door stay a little open, just out of habit, maybe.  
The two of them came out afterwards, and Corvo put a hand on Daud's shoulder. "Come along and get some breakfast." Having no objections to that, Daud followed suit behind the two, spending the following morning with the young Empress and her Lord Protector.

 

Court had been adjured.  
The young Empress sat on her throne, her voice as royal as ever. Corvo stood by her side, as he had always done. Daud, however, he stood in the room to the side, not too far away from the throne, however. He was more out of sight, he had placed himself there, as Corvo had no objections as long as he didn't go to the throne, but that didn't even need to be said. Daud knew his place and how things worked, perhaps having overheard several nobles. For some of the many he had killed, they had once stood on the very floor.

Daud kept a watchful eye around the room, but he masked it well by not moving his head too much. He had given Corvo his sword after entering, Corvo placing it leaning against Emily's throne.  
"As I am sure, you have all have seen, a new, yet familiar face has joined us."  
Daud walked towards the front of the throne, just far enough away, doing as he was told by Corvo earlier, pretty much displaying himself to the court properly.

"Daud. The Knife Of Dunwall, as you all recognize him as, has joined us here today for a simple reason. He has been appointed the Royal Spymaster- a reason for this is his extensive knowledge of the underground of Dunwall and it's gangs, poisons and other such things, a skill he used to save my Lord Protector a while ago."

The nobles, already shocked enough, was almost quiet when the annoucement was made. Some of them started talking quietly to each other...  
"Due to this, the bounty on his head is removed. I ask every one of you to be court- he is a changed man. His sword is mine now-" She gestured to the sword. "And I do not want more blood." She looked right at Daud, who had turned his torso around to look to her, a nod following with a serious expression.

The nobles didn't object, they had no right to. They had to accept this.  
Corvo realized that now it was done. Daud would work alongside him now, officially. It felt strange, yet, he couldn't help but to feel a certain sense of calmness about it. He would have less work now, and more time with Emily. It was good.  
Daud felt as he did when he took up a contract. Only this, he would never finish, unless he met with an untimely death. And he didn't quite mind it. It was a way to pay back, and a way to make sure he would never forget what he had done.  
A moment with looking to the two was had now sworn to protect wordlessly through actions, Daud sighed and took his eyes off them, mind racing with thoughts he couldn't set words to. He instead kept his attention to the court, and made sure to set his mind to it the best he could. Gather the situation, and the matters at hand.

Court went as it should even with the tense atmosphere. And it luckily went as it should.

At the end, Emily went off to her lunch, leaving Corvo and Daud to see the nobles out. The nobles said nothing to Daud- it would take a while most likely before they would speak to him.

When all had left, Corvo went up to the throne, and gave Daud back his sword, handing him it by holding the blade, and presenting the hilt to the other, as one should usually handle a sword. Daud took the hilt but didn't move it before Corvo's hands were off the blade, and sheathed it.  
The Lord Protector then held out a hand to congratulate Daud in a better way than just saying it outright, the Spymaster taking Corvo's hand in his own and shock it firmly, nothing needed to be said. With that, a smile found it's way to Corvo's lips.  
They then went to their own destinations, Corvo to join Emily, and Daud to greet the tailor whom had worked hard to finish up the man's uniform as soon as possible. As soon as the tailor came and actually saw Daud's face, he actually didn't seem to care too much.  
He did recognize him, but had nothing he wanted to say- for he knew his place. Simply asking Daud to change in his own room and to see how the uniform fit on him. It fit perfectly fine, together with the shirt he already had. Now he was more than ready for court. Straightening out his leather gloves, the tailor seemed happy with how his work fit Daud.  
"Good. It is as it should be. Now- I suppose my payment will be in order?"  
Daud nodded, making a mental note to ask Corvo later for how he should pay. "Of course. Expect it within three days."

With that cleared up, the tailor left, Daud looking over himself the best he could, and brushed off some dust. New boots, new everything. It felt out of place on him, and he couldn't say it fit him too well, all that he honestly agreed with was the color, red. It was a color he had grown accustomed to...

\-------------------------

A few days had gone by in what seemed like a flash. Standing by Corvo side in his offices while speaking to somebody, Daud had quickly gotten used to his new position, finding it very easy to understand it all and to get into the matters he was needed in. He rarely spoke so far, however, not because he didn't feel he could. Oh no, he would speak if he found it necessary. He simply listened more than he talked.

"So, this is how you send payments." Corvo said, having shown Daud due to his request of paying the tailor himself.  
"Thank you." Daud said as he picked up the papers, sighing a bit to relax his shoulders. It had been some stressing days, fill to the brim, for both Corvo and Daud, so the moment they had right now was much needed. Just for the little moment in the middle of the evening. It was soon actually bedtime for all in the Tower, all but the two men. Corvo stood up, finally, and so stretched his arms, Daud not even moving while Corvo did this, his attention to the paper.

"Couriers, they're on standby- no?"  
"Yes." Corvo looked to him, and suddenly a hand went up to Daud's hand, moving the hand away a bit from him. This had Daud look to him, and lay the paper down onto the desk.

"I haven't really noticed your new uniform before now." Corvo said, bringing up his hands to adjust the collar a bit, as it had gone a bit sideways. Daud let him, but raised a brow, deciding to return the favor by brushing some dust away from Corvo's shoulders. Corvo didn't mind, and got a smile. "It does fit you."

Daud's expression soured a bit, but he had gotten used to the uniform already due to not thinking of it, and nodded as a thank you. The Lord Protector nodded to Daud, as if gesturing to his neck. Daud moved his neck slightly to the side after loosening up his shirt, showing off the still bandaged wound. It was clean.

"... Good. I suppose the days you got has been spent?"  
Daud nodded. It was his only answer.

A simple pat on the shoulder a nod, and the two of them left for their own duties. Daud left to put on his old clothing and collect his mask, and went out to find his former men and their movements, Corvo to guard Emily for the night.

\-----------------------

An empty building met Daud when he arrived to the place and his usual spot. Frowning deeply, Daud turned right back to get to the Tower as quickly as he could, even blinking in a very, very dangerous manner. Barely getting a grip sometimes, he somehow managed to get up to most of the places, and he was quick to blink to a safer spot if he fell as well. Running through the streets the last part of the way, he jumped up and blinked past the high walls, finding his usual way in, and jumped down to the grounds, drawing his sword mid fall and standing up, standing completely still for a good moment, listening. He moved his head slowly, looking around, looking more like a wolf looking for prey than a man at the moment. Everything about his body language screamed predatory, if somebody was out there, he dared them to come out.

He started walking, very flat footwork in order to not make as much noise in the snow. Every sound he heard caught his attention, his sword in a very relaxed position, but his grip hard. Blinking away, he ended up high and holding himself up with his hand, he found his usual spot on the tallest point. Nothing for now. They must have moved. Staying there on the tallest point for hours, there really was nothing there.

Letting the feeling of relief that had been subtly in the back of Daud's mind wash over him, he let himself sigh as well. After court Daud would have to look for them. But for now, breakfast. He turned nose to his quarters, but just as he did, he started to hear footsteps on something else than snow. Now some on snow.  
The feeling of relief disappeared, as well as Daud from the sight of whoever it was. Activating his Void Gaze, he saw two figures approach from the same place they always had. by the Void, how stupid were they?

They found their way to the grounds again, talking quietly about running off with something of value in the Tower after this. Daud took a moment to climb up, and take a better look at them. For it was light enough to see well, he found it was a goon and one of his former men, both of which wouldn't prove to be too hard to take down. Taking a chance, he shot them both with a sleeping dart after stopping time, both falling down unconscious. Picking up the men, Daud hauled one at first over his shoulder and dropped him by the locked door, going to get the last one.  
On his way however, he got a sword to his neck. It was one of the two still with powers, surprising him. The blade got dangerously close to Daud's wound, and it got a very angry expression under his mask. And now the idiot was reaching for his head, he could tell. Using this to throw him off balance, he kicked his ankle so hard he toppled over, ending up with his neck sliced open, but not so deep it would cause serious damage or blood loss. But bleed, he did- but right now it was all about getting this one unarmed, which Daud managed by holding his own sword at the man's neck.

"Then do it- Corvo! More blood doesn't matter!" The man spit out, yelling, as if trying to wake up his comrades. Staying silent, Daud quickly shot the man with his wristbow, putting him to sleep as well, and first now caring about the slice on his neck, stepping back and holding a hand over it, breathing out hard. It hurt a lot more than it should, but such wounds like this was always worse for some odd reason.  
Looking back to the door by turning his entire body, he started to walk towards it, managing to do so well until he was not too far from it, his head suddenly getting seriously dizzy, to the point he started to sway so bad he had to catch himself on the railing beside him. Just enough to have him lean against the railing for a while, leaving a bloody trail oh his hand on it, as well as coloring the snow. He ended up falling down, not managing to stay on his feet, in a way glad he wore the mask. It meant less chance for frostbite on his face.

He laid there for a while, just waiting for the dizzyness to pass.  
He started to wonder if he had been poisoned, but considering the intense burning pain from his neck, and his resistance to poisons, that was not the case. His body have had enough for a while, he would have to reinforce his coat with more armor. Grunting painfully, he pulled himself back to his feet, putting his hand back on his neck, and managed to get himself to the door, looking for the key in his pocket, and got it opened. Dizzyness still there, he just casually fell to the floor, still conscious and lying on his side, breathing with his mouth wide open. Had been a while he had gotten this bad over a wound, he thought to himself.  
Getting up again, a guard caught him, the man actually looking worried.

"Get the Lord Protector!"

 

Daud frowned deeply while he let the doctor sew the wound on his neck shut as he sat in his chair, the glass of whiskey in his hand nearly empty. Corvo sat on the Spymaster's bed watching this, having just dealt with the guards coming by with the three men Daud had taken care of, and sent them off to prison, a place that were more heavily guarded now than the Tower itself. The three left wouldn't know that, however, unless they had been there too.  
"Don't move!" The doctor ordered Daud, whom was simply trying to look to Corvo better. Corvo wasn't looking happy, and very deep in through while he looked down to his boots. The doctor hadn't allowed them to talk while he worked, so he had to wait, and honestly, they didn't have time for that now.

Finally the doctor finished. "I hope this will stop, you fool of a man!" Waking up a doctor early in the morning was never a good idea, it was clear as day. He was extra annoyed today. Saying nothing as a reply, Daud took another sip of his whiskey, it was mostly to get some warmth in him.

The doctor left, knowing he'll be getting his money, and he was frankly too hungry to care. Home to Blood Ox steak.

As soon as the doctor left, Corvo looked up. "What happened-!?"

"Two of them still got their powers, one of them blinked behind me and got his sword to my neck. I couldn't blink away, for he would follow and perhaps outright kill me then, if he wanted to or not." Daud put on his shirt again, having been shirtless the whole time and spoke while getting it nice and proper. Luckily, the wound hadn't bled onto the shirt, this time it was not a lot of blood. "I kicked him off balance when he tried to remove my mask, and the sword managed to slide against me. Was hoping he would fall somewhere else." Daud didn't move his neck a lot, for it _burned_.

"A day or two and this will heal." He sounded very sure of it, having had a few of those kinds of wounds, his torso a prime canvas of scars, after all.

Corvo shock his head, clearly upset. "You're too careless." He said, and gestured to him. "You're exhausted, Daud. You need some damned rest." Corvo himself was pretty tired from the wound on his shoulder, even if it healed well, it sapped his strength. Daud nodded, having realized his limits and accepted them by now. He didn't look too proud of it, though, a ghost of a touch to the side of his neck just to see if it hurt like the little cut he got.  
Now Corvo got up, and pulled down Daud's collar to check both of the wounds. Daud had gotten up as well. This time Daud let him, but gave Corvo a questioning look.

"... You need to hire a spy..." Corvo murmured, while stroking his thumb over Daud's jawline, which had Daud look a little bit taken off guard, making him lean a bit from the touch. "As well as a shave." Corvo looked down to Daud's neck while he spoke, his expression seeming worried, and sort of annoyed. Daud sighed, his expression softening up a bit, and sat back down in his chair, offering Corvo the untouched glass of whiskey that was actually the doctors, but whom hadn't drunk any. Corvo happily took it, moving the chair above Daud a bit so they wouldn't end up in each others faces, sipping the glass, and just ending up downing it.   
Daud took it easy, he was no habitual drinker. "Thomas. After I exiled Lurk, he became my second in command." He took a glance to Corvo. "What do you think?"

Corvo filled up his glass, making sure it was the last one by putting the bottle closer to Daud on the floor. "If I can talk to him, and make sure he can be trusted, I have no objections." Corvo looked to Daud, sipping his whiskey now. Trying to stall for time, it seemed.

"Just... Get some rest, Daud." Corvo said in the end. "I got a lot of questions I wanna ask you. About the Mark, and The Outsider." Corvo said, lips over the rim of the glass and he sipped his whiskey again, swallowing a bit hard. "I would like to talk about that."  
A short huff followed from Daud. "Got it." But it showed on the man that he understood Corvo's reasons.

They clinked their glasses together, as if cheering for that.   
Another moment of quiet between them, and Corvo had to fish up his pocket watch from it's place. Getting up, he helped Daud up as well, and walked to the Spymaster's quarters, waiting for him to change.  
Changed and a little bit less messy looking by slicking his hair back, the two were ready for court. Nobody needed to know what happened earlier, so Daud stood against the wall to make sure he didn't get dizzy, the man eating well from the provided food.

Corvo kept an eye on Daud occasionally, just to make sure he was alright.


	9. Light Steps

Closely watching the streets under him, Daud sat on the roof, Corvo by his side, both smoking a cigar each while waiting for their contact to arrive. After surprisingly little debating, and an extensive amount of planning over hours, the two men had agreed they would go together to try to track down Thomas. It was also to shoulder a bit of the burden from Daud from Corvo's side, but it was not known by both of them.  
They had been waiting for a while by now, the cool wind starting to get to them.

Corvo finished up his cigar, letting it fall down to be taken by the wind after making sure it was put out completely. Daud still had a few puffs left, a few that Corvo casually stole from him. A bit annoyed, Daud held out a hand to get it back, but instead, he got a whole new cigar. A better deal, he could make do with that.

Pulling down his mask to hide his face properly, Daud turned his attention down to the streets again, same with Corvo. Tossing away the cigar bud, he blinked over to the roof under them on the other side, looking to Daud to follow while putting on his mask again. Daud appeared right beside him after a split second, them both managing to get to the alleyway they were supposed to meet their contact in.

Corvo settled onto the railing above Daud, said man waiting at the designated spot for the note he was to recieve. Footsteps approached, and they both looked to the man approaching... 

It wasn't their contact, Daud could already tell. The man was wearing a big hood, looking to the two men he spotted at the meeting place. He was not carrying anything for the moment, but Daud already could tell the man coming towards them was not happy about what he had found here. Corvo kept his guard up, especially considering the man was drawing his sword. One that was familiar to both Corvo and Daud.  
Now standing a litlte while from the two men, he stood ready to fight.

But the man stopped in his tracks, his eyes darting straight to Corvo, whom he had yet to notice, because of his hood that hid most of his face.

"... I did not expect this..." He said, glad it seemed Corvo was not about to attack him. Not the other man standing there either...   
A howl of a bolt lied past his head, and with it pulled the hood down, revealing his face. When he saw where it came from, his eyes widened more.

 

Daud stared at the man's face for a good while, and lowered his wristbow, hiding it back in his sleeve. Corvo didn't react too much, but he followed Daud's example, still on guard in case the man would attack. When Daud gave the signal they had agreed on, he obliged and blinked away.

"... Do I know you? If so- get l-" The man said warily, guessing he was not allowed to put his hood back on. A hand gestured to him to wait before he could finish speaking, and somehow, he obeyed. There had to be a reason for everything, that much was clear, but if Corvo was going to surprise him, it was best to be ready too, so he kept his grip of his sword. Corvo jumped back down into the railing and settled down again, his body language very passive and casual.  
"It's clear." Corvo said quietly to Daud, who nodded.

The Spymaster removed his mask after a nod, the man standing in front of him already able to tell who it was.

"You..." The man's eyes widened, his expression distorting into one of confused anger. Without a single warning, he threw away his sword so it bounced off the wall, and not thinking, he marched right but to Daud, who quickly managed to restrain the man even before he got too close, holding him rather roughly and in a locked sort of hold, making sure Thomas wouldn't get away using his powers either.  
"Calm down, Thomas. I'm not here to kill you."

"FUCK no, you aren't!" Thomas yelled out, Daud tightening his grip slightly, staying calm to let Corvo know he had the upper hand and didn't need to do anything. Throwing Thomas onto the ground, making sure to avoid the broken bottles he managed to step in when he arrived, making sure to get some distance between them. Thomas fumbled when he got up, his face streaming with tears. He looked so fucking angry.  
"Where the FUCK did you go!? We looked everywhere for you!"

"Quit your yelling, boy!" Daud said, a very commanding tone of voice and did look pretty angry himself by now. "You'll get your damn answers!" Corvo let the two figure things out, finding the highly emotional reaction from Thomas very odd. When he "met" the Whalers, and snuck through their territory, he found them calm and collected. Like true assassins. But this, it was understandable, but odd. Daud left suddenly without a word. Thomas was right to be angry, and Daud knew this as well. He just didn't want everyone in the Empire to come and listen in.

Old feelings resurfaced in Thomas, and he swallowed the words he was about to say. He bit his lip, trying his best to collect himself, and looked to his clothes, starting to brush them off to try his best to see if it would help him calm down. Daud crossed his arms while waiting for Thomas to speak, taking a look to Corvo. He then tested Thomas, who was still calming down, by walking past him, picking up his sword and keeping it out of Thomas' reach. He walked back to his former position, throwing the sword up to Corvo who skillfully caught it due to Daud's method of throwing said sword. He made sure it wouldn't hurt him.  
Thomas let Daud do this, just watching him with cloudy eyes due to the tears. His anger started to melt away, the realization of Daud being alive and well like this getting to him.

He finally managed to calm down, although his anger was replaced with confusion. Wiping his tears off with his sleeves, he stared wide eyed at Daud, then to Corvo.

"Daud..." Thomas managed to say, his voice strangled. "Why?"

The former assassin sighed. "Corvo sent a message." He gestured to Corvo as he spoke, his voice serious and flat. "He pickpocketed my things off me. I took it as a "get out of Dunwall"- and therefore, left." Looking up to Corvo, Thomas couldn't help but to feel a bit of animosity towards him.

"Without saying anything... No word." Thomas said, his eyebrows furrowing. "I-... The Whalers. I tried to keep them together- but I didn't manage... I'm sorry." Thomas' looked down, his head hanging as he spoke.

"I know it's history- Thomas." Daud looked to Corvo for a moment. "But- you should know better to keep it as that." Thomas nodded, lifting up his head again.  
"Of course. But you must excuse me for wanting to strangle you."  
"I get it, boy. We can fight later if you want- but now we got other matters." Ever so loyal to Daud, he looked between Daud and Corvo, not able to quell his emotions just yet.  
"It has to do with Corvo, no...?" Thomas pointed to him, who had Thomas' sword in hand, resting it on his lap.

"It has everything to do with him. Five former Whalers, mostly novices, has put the blame of my disappearance on him. I caught word of it, and now, are working to stop them." Thomas seemed a bit taken aback by that. "... That must had been after the Whalers dispersed." He mused, not remembering anyone talking about that.

"Very likely, it started a few weeks after I left. I needed some time to gather coin."  
Thomas nodded, already guessing where this was going.

"And now you're best buddies with The Lord Protector, is that it?"  
"Unwillingly." Daud replied, although his feelings about the whole situation had changed. He just didn't need to let Thomas know, not before he had given his final answer. "My original intent was to do this, and disappear. But things didn't go as planned, and I ended up saving Corvo from a disgusting death from vomiting. You know the position." Daud said, starting to soften up a bit. He really couldn't help himself, it was good to see Thomas again.

"From there, things went as it shouldn't. I am now the Empire's Spymaster, after certain events, and are here to offer you a job, Thomas. Again, to let you serve as my right hand man."

Thomas' look was one of pure shock, and his expression turned cautious. He was thinking, one could easily tell. He was watching Corvo for a while, and started to understand the situation he had walked to.  
A flutter in his heart spoke for him when he looked back to his old mentor.

"I'm in."  
He said, still not really realizing what he had just said yes to. But he was eager, a familiar feeling in his chest.

Daud gained a small smile, keeping his arms crossed while seeing a wide smile from Thomas, his usual smile only with tears streaming down his face again. Without really thinking too much, and being an emotional wreck by now, Thomas walked up to Daud, whom this time let him approach, and gave him a hug.  
Not finding it in him to move, Daud let Thomas give him that one armed hug, and pushed him off after a little while. "Enough with the mushy stuff now, Thomas." Said man chuckled, keeping an arm on the man's shoulder. He had managed to stop the waterworks by now, luckily for him.

The Lord Protector whom had been quiet in all this finally jumped down, and offered Thomas his sword back after approaching. Thomas took it carefully, his expression seeming a bit cautious as well, but he nodded politely as a thank you. Letting the two get acquainted, Daud put his mask back on, and blinked to the way Thomas came from, keeping watch.  
Corvo took off his mask briefly just to let Thomas know it really was him. "Thomas, was it? Know your place, and we'll get along." Corvo said, as he looked to Daud. "You'll be taking orders from me as well as Daud, and maybe even Emily, as well. But I guess you already guessed that?" He asked, Thomas looking quite so surprised at hearing Corvo speak. "... Yes-." Thomas had to admit, he had believed the other Whalers assumptions that Corvo was mute- so hearing him talk like this took him by surprise. "I am at your command." Thomas nodded politely, actually reminding himself that he needed to straighten up a bit more. He hadn't really dealt with nobles like this before, so it would take a some time to get used to it. Daud- he knew from observing for hours, the newly appointed spy knowing such.

Corvo gave a polite nod, put on his mask again, and went to Daud's side to not have to raise his voice. He walked, unlike Daud, whom blinked.

Just a pat on the shoulder, and Daud displayed familiar gestures to Thomas, telling him to follow them. but in a way asking Thomas if he still had powers before blinking away. Thomas nodded, and followed Daud and Corvo from the alleyway.

Now venturing over the rooftops again, Thomas kept a little distance from Daud, as he always did. Corvo's and Daud's movements were closer, and highly calculated. The trip to the Tower was easy enough, the two men having found a very good route.

Landing onto the Tower's grounds yet again, Thomas felt out of place immediately. Guards everywhere, some staring at the three men whom just jumped down from a higher ledge. But with Corvo and Daud walking inside, he followed after them quickly, the three ending up in Corvo's offices. 

Daud stood beside Thomas in the offices, Corvo sitting down onto his desk and started to write up certain things, holding out the paper to Daud after a little while, who then signed it, and then handed it to Thomas to read. Thomas kept quiet and let the two men work, even if he had so many questions.  
Thomas read through it, nothing honestly surprised him. He signed the paper, and handed it back to Daud who now had some other papers to add to his very empty archive, and gained a small smile.

"Welcome, Thomas." The two of them shock hands, Thomas smiling wide, showing off a missing tooth at the right side. "Good to be back, Sir."

"Now to business." Corvo said, finding it best ot get things over with so they all could go to work again. Well, at least him and Thomas.

After a good while of explaining how things in the Tower worked, who to talk to, and his place in here, Thomas was fully informed about everything he needed to know. Even about Corvo and Daud's injuries. The worst wound on Daud's neck was twisted, though. Painting Corvo in a bad light wouldn't be good for morale, Thomas had his own personal feelings in this still, they wouldn't just go away.

"So- I'm to be summoned again when I'm close...?" Thomas asked, not one bit overwhelmed with information. Daud nodded, and held out his left out to try. Thomas took a few steps back, and Daud managed to summon him without no problems a little furher back in Corvo's offices. Not having seen this before, Corvo couldn't help but to look at the hand movements Daud did, rather than the summoning itself. "Meet up in my offices 8 in the morning as a rule, however."

Thomas seemed excited, and jokingly drew his sword, as if replaying the old times, before putting it back. "Sir?" He said, smiling. Daud found himself with a smile as well, before it went away quickly. "You know our plans. Finding the five idiots is our top priority. But before you can do anything, you'll need a mask as well. Your hood will suffice until I have one for you."

"... About your mask." Corvo said absentmindedly. "Where did you get it?"

"It was sold to me in the black market. Originally used for decoration- I modified it for use." Daud took it out of his inner pocket, tossing it to Corvo so he could look closer if he wanted to. Thomas looked a little to it as well, but didn't really say he cared about the mask too much- it was nothing new to him. "I'll be there, sir." Thomas said, Daud turning his attention to Thomas again. "Now go find them." Daud explained which street they had been in before, and where he usually found them, as well as good spots to keep a lookout for. Thomas nodded, every word having his full attention. When Daud finished explaining, Thomas then went out, but Daud stopped him in the door. "Only work until sundown. And get some food in you, boy."

"As you wish- Sir." The man disappeared, going to work for the rest of the day.  
Daud closed the door afterwards, Corvo handing him back his mask when he turned to look to Corvo.

"... I can tell he's loyal. And very happy to see you." Corvo commented, Daud scoffing a bit with a small smile. "There is a reason he was my first choice."

Sitting down into the chair opposite of Corvo yet again, Daud breathed out, actually not as tired as he thought he would be. Going back to work, just finishing up what he had to, Corvo let Daud rest with him. Daud was quiet and it was actually good he was close, in case they needed to talk.  
An hour, and Daud woke up from an accidental nap. He looked up to see Corvo still at work, the wooden end of his fountain pen in his mouth as he was reading over a few papers.

"I fell asleep- sorry about that." Daud said and cleared his throat, before gently massaging his neck where he could, and standing up to stretch out his neck as well. Corvo looked up from his papers, took the pen in hand again and just smiled genuinely. "No- it's fine." His eyes went back to his papers, just wanting to get done with it.

Sitting down again, Daud crossed his arms and rested his head back, feeling a little less sore. He turned his head slightly to the side and partly closed his eyes, being quite so comfortable there. "Wake me if you need anything- then."  
Corvo nodded, continuing reading and actually biting the fountain pen again, as if using it as substitute for a cigar.

Some time later, somebody knocked on the Lord Protector's door, Daud opened his eyes halfly, looking towards the door without moving. Corvo was very comfortable in his chair, nearly lying it in with his legs on the desk. He sat properly rather quickly. Emily entered the room, looking rather impatient. "Corvo- oh. Daud." She said, looking to the man, whom she was going to ask her dear Lord Protector about. Daud moved his head up, sitting more proper.  
"Emily- what is it?" Corvo smiled warmly and got up. "Dinner- maybe? I've waited for you!" The Young Empress said, and so looked to Daud. "I want to hear about the Spy you talked about at breakfast, so Daud, you can come too...!" Raising his brows slightly, the man got up to his feet, giving a quiet answer. Corvo chuckled softly, and the three of them went to dinner together, Corvo and Daud telling her about Thomas, and that she'll meet him when he has proven himself trustworthy enough, and gotten used to the work. The young Empress, satisfied with her answer, kept on eating.

"... Daud... Can you cook?" She asked out of the blue, smiling as she asked. As if she knew the answer.

"Yes." The Spymaster said in between bites of his bread. This surprised Emily, something Daud picked up too quickly.

"When you take in street kids, you need to cook occasionally." He shrugged as he spoke, a sideways smile on his lips. Corvo couldn't help but to find Emily's face a bit funny.

The dinner went on from there.

 

Emily wanted to spar for a while outside after the last of her, so Daud joined them for the rest of the evening. With Daud out scouting and the guards wandering the Tower grounds, Corvo agreed that it was safe enough. With sword in hand, Emily used what steps she had learned from her father, and trained seriously, knowing and trusting Corvo to block all attacks she came with. Daud occasionally looked down to the two from his viewpoint, reminded of training the novices he took. He let those thoughts go, instead looking out to certain points as he was supposed to.

"Where is Daud? Did he climb up?" She asked, looking around the Tower's grounds. Corvo looked up to where he guessed Daud still were, Emily as well, and indeed, he was still sitting there, a bit more casually than before, however, letting one leg hang over the edge. "Spymaster!" Emily shouted, Daud looking down, his mask getting a very scary lightning. "Come down, please-!"  
Corvo smiled a bit, watching Daud get off the railing and disappearing, not in a blink, but out of sight before he blinked down, appearing in a darker part to avoid the guards noticing him. He went to the two, removing his mask while walking. 

Emily looked to Corvo, then stepped out of their way. "Why don't you two fight and show me some steps?" She asked politely, her sword sorta dragging after her as she didn't bother to raise it. It was a guards anyway, he could sharpen it later.

Looking to Daud, as if asking if it was alright, Daud took his usual fighting stance, drawing his sword. His look was intense, meaning to go all out. Unfolding his sword again in a skillful manner, Corvo lounged towards Daud after making sure Emily was in a safe zone.   
Their swords swung gallantly, all in a manner to show off than to actually harm. Their footwork was light and easy to follow, but quick as hell. Moving away from each others swings, the scene looked more like two swordsmen in a play, fighting for the entertainment and to show off their skills. Daud's footwork was calculated, planned along with Corvo's, the two of them managing to read each others moves easily, even if they had extremely different ways to swing and move. Eventually, things synced up in such a manner it looked more like a dance than anything else. One rather fun one, as Corvo realized how they moved, and gained a smile. Daud was serious as always, occasionally getting an even more intense look in his eyes while swinging. He was 100% serious, and sort of intimidating, pretending to shoot a bolt or so, Corvo avoiding it skillfully. They locked swords, Corvo smirking as he was bested, and Daud pretended to hit him down, Corvo moving accordingly. It looked so real, but was still fake. The fight went on, as in a dance, gaining in speed and such before a very abrupt end, both of them holding their swords against each others throats, as if making it a tie. The quickly removed their swords though, and put them back in their place, Corvo chuckling, while Daud just looking pleased with the exercise.

Emily had carefully studied the steps, and their hold of the swords while the two had been fighting. She was still concentrated, and approached the two of them. "You two fight too quickly... Aren't you tired?" Corvo shock his head, patting Daud's shoulder as if saying he was fine too, keeping his hand there.   
"You'll be faster than us, however, Young Empress." Daud said, his voice confident. Corvo agreed, nodding sagely. "We're old, so our fast is nothing to you."

"It was well said, for the young girl beamed with excitement. But not as much as she would have, for she was exhausted. It was well after her bedtime, which Corvo didn't see before he had fished up his pocket watch. Patting Daud's shoulder lightly again, he picked up Emily, who didn't mind that at all. "Time for bed, Emily." He said, and the two left, Emily waving a bit to Daud, who gave a quiet nod as a goodnight. He turned his attention to the guards wandering the place, and counted them, finding nobody missing.

With that out of mind, Daud went to his offices, starting to achieve the paper he had gotten, as well as doing some paperwork for the remainder of the night.  
Or so he thought. Hours after he found himself face to face with Thomas in the door, who didn't even seem tired.

"I found them- Sir. I managed to find a plan they had set up, using the old map of the Tower." Thomas got a roll of paper from his waist belt, it was a little wet from snow, but Daud didn't mind as long as he was able to unfold it. Doing so while standing, the man furrowed his brow, it was copied, of course, and Thomas' hand writing was, as always, slightly hard to read.

Unfolding it, Daud brought it under his arm, gesturing Thomas to follow him. The two went to Corvo's offices, where they surprisingly enough found Corvo, mulling over his papers.

"Corvo, they've sent several goons to the Tower." Daud said in a serious tone- Corvo looking up from the papers and getting a very distressed expression on his face.  
"The Outsider's black- what!?" Corvo quickly got up.  
"Thomas."

Thomas spoke as he was ordered to. "I believe they themselves will arrive after this. At least a few of them, to use the stirr around the goons to their advantage. They were getting dressed up- back in the Flooded District."

"As Whalers?" Daud asked sharply, Thomas nodding, much to the Spymaster's dismay.

"Wristbow's and everything."

Daud looked to Corvo, who was already getting his equipment from his chest. If he wanted to fight, then so be it.

 

The three men left the offices, all determined to repel the attack.


	10. Rest

A bolt flew by Daud's head, the man quickly stepping aside before it could hit him. Corvo caught him as he jumped to Corvo, both having been wandering outside, as if scouting for people together this evening. They walked very casually, it seeming like they weren't really aware, even pretending to converse in sign language. But it was far from the case, and it truly showed when Corvo who caught Daud when he stepped aside and tossed him away from him, to not make them both a bigger target. Daud turned to the way he heard the bolt from, staring up and listening for any more signs of movements or attacks.

Corvo ended up jumping away as well, away from Daud, and tried to find where the bolt came from. Glass broke behind him, Corvo guessing it was a sleeping dart. Daud- poison. It seemed like the goons had taken the bait, surrounded them.  
A shift, very shift movement from both Daud and Corvo, made a flurry of masked men moving erratically towards where they heard the noises and running up to them, their movements making it hard for the goons to hit them.  
A jump or so and Daud was where he needed to be, and drew his sword at the goon hiding behind the crate. Daud already knew where he was, he had used his Void Vision as he ran, avoiding using Blink for the time being- to respect Corvo's wishes.

A sword was drawn and the goon leaped from his cover.

Corvo had to go a bit further away, having seen the goon there. It had felt like there was more than one, as a few bolts nearly hit him from other sides. He guessed around four so far, but he had a feeling there was more in the back lines, stalking along and following the two men. He shot the goon he managed to get to with a sleeping dart, having him sleep at once and ended up disappearing into the nights shadows after wards, the goon lying asleep in the snow quietly slipping away to be hidden from sight.

Daud stood locked in a sword fight with a goon, when he heard another one approaching, a pistol in hand, and reloading it. Daud recognized that sound all too well, and groaned internally, managing to knock the man back and punch him dead in the face, nearly knocking him out, but not well enough. He grabbed a hold of him and choked him unconscious, dropping him to the ground just as the man with the pistol arrived, stopping for a moment to assess the situation. Daud stood tired, his head turned towards the man with the pistol while the other goon fell, his sword in hand still, twirling it in his hand for a moment and turning it towards the man.  
"FIGHT ME!!!" The man yelled out with all his might, his body even jerking along with his yelling. "KILL ME THEN!!"  
It was just to provoke, Daud could tell. He was tired, and wanted to sleep. This was better off dealt with quickly. In a foul move, the man threw a rock at Daud, who avoided it and let it just fly past him, his head un moving. Daud started walking towards the goon, twirling his sword as he did in his hand. It frankly looked terrifying, and it worked a bit.

"Who the fuck are ya!? You're not Corvo- are ya!?" The man hadn't stepped back, but it showed he did this for the coin.

Daud didn't answer, and when he was close enough for a sword fight, he stopped, then started to pace back and forth in a half circle. The man tried to take aim, but missed due to the Spymaster quickly dodging it, and as he did, Daud took his chance and went in for good, kicking the man who screamed in surprise, with some pain in it as well. The poor man fell back, Daud grabbing his head and smashing it against the harder ground, rendering him unconscious. Next one, then. Thomas had better picked some of them off.

And indeed the man had. Behind the goons who were just few meters from each other, he had carefully picked off each of them, the man in the front none the wiser. Thomas was held back for now, however, as one of them had noticed. One of three, and looked around cautiously for the men. He had an idea there where a third man prowling around, so he took a grip of his sword and started to wander to see if he could see the missing men. Thomas took a look to his side, almost feeling like patting the two of them out of mockery to the man down there, smiling slightly, his stubble itching a bit.  
He jumped down, transversing as he went in midair, and ended ip behind him, choking him, scratching his chin as the goon fell down. Another one taken care of, the last of the men in the back. Thomas turned his attention to the third who had just shot at Corvo, guessing it was best to give him a hand, so after dropping off the third goon, he transversed to get the "ranged goon", an amateur for sure for he hadn't managed to hit Corvo once.

He was an easy target, Corvo surfacing after looking for the other supposed men, the second man lying across his shoulder unconscious as he should be, and casually hit his sword against the wall beside him to let Thomas someone was there, for the man had actually not noticed, too busy bringing the man on his shoulder, he was awfully heavy. Too much blubber.

Thomas turned to Corvo quickly, wristbow pointed at his direction, but lowered it as he noticed who it was, and smiled the best he could, patting him and showing up a hand, that turned to a fist. Corvo understood this, frankly relieved, and went off to where he had seen Daud go to. Thomas brought everyone up at "his corner" meanwhile, counting over them and looting them off valuables, as well removing the wristbows the had clearly gotten from the Whalers. Who most certainly was watching, Thomas guessed. Good thing he got some fabric to make sure half his face was covered together with the hood.

Daud had dragged the two men to a move hidden place closeby where he had fought the two, Corvo simply following the footsteps to find Daud just finishing dropping off the last guy, Corvo lying the man beside him.

"Wait?"

Daud nodded, and signaled for Corvo to disappear. He did as he planned, slipping away, Daud as well, who teamed up with Thomas, looking over his work, and tapping at his cheek, telling him to adjust his "mask". Thomas gladly did so, not having noticed it getting loose. He gestured to Daud, then down to where Daud came from, actually not too far. Daud nodded quietly, and Thomas transversed away, picking up the two of them and letting Daud have a moment of rest.  
Most men were hidden well now.

 

And lucky that, for indeed, the former Whalers had been watching, three of the five. They had seen the fight between Daud and the other swords men, and actually not managed to get a peek at Thomas due to their positions, and not moving around.  
"Think they switched their equipment to confuse us?" Sean uttered in a low tone, looking over to the two others who was getting ready. Their Whaler masks were on, Sean's not. He had a bad cough.

"Shhh."

Sean nodded, reloading his wristbow.

They would know soon enough, so they got around to go. Sean transversed, being the other man who still had their powers, even though very limited. His powers where never strong. The two others went ahead and moved along as well, but one was shot with a sleep dart. Out of nowhere.

The two Whaler's stopped in alarm, the man whom had been shot felling hard onto the rocks he was climbing on and nearly fell down.  
This caught the attention of Corvo, who was closest.  
Sean managed to catch him before he fell and dragged him up, putting him on his shoulder. For he honestly didn't know if he was dead or not, and obviously didn't have time to check.

The two remaining men found their way onto the Tower's grounds, Sean looking around angrily. Who the fuck did that!? He didn't see anyone however, and only further cursed Corvo under a shallow breath, not the man who should be carrying someone due to his lung problems. He dropped the Whaler onto the ground, taking a huge breath as he transversed up to get more of a view. The man left slipped away into the shadows... Where he was met by Corvo, who grabbed him, and choked him unconscious quickly, Corvo making sure it was as quiet as it could be...

Daud saw the former Whaler, Thomas as well. They had stuck together, even though the original plan was to stay away from each other. Thomas had just followed Daud quietly, the man not minding it at all. He felt it was better that way considering how fucking tired he was by now. Thomas looked to Daud, as if asking if he or Daud should take him, or leave it to Corvo. Daud sent Thomas, the man quickly moving along in sight. In fucking sight, since Daud just told him to go straight for it, no problems. He wasn't easy to recognize in this light, nor his eyes, so what wold it matter. The quicker the three of them were down, the better. But he did wonder why the third wasn't around to be seen.  
Corvo checked this man, seeing a sleeping dart in his ribs. Removing it to avoid damage, he brought the man over to the other former Whaler. 

Sean transvered down to Thomas and met him halfway, only guessing he knew where he was and started ot attempt to fight him, drawing his sword. Thomas saw who it was, not looking too happy about it.  
Goddamnit.

Thomas drew his sword as well, having no intentions to kill this man, but wanted a fight anyway.

Thomas jumped along avoiding the stabs and swings coming at him. Daud made sure to watch, ready to step in if Thomas needed it, but he doubted it severely. Thomas did very well for having been away from fighting for a while, his speed and agility still worth his position he had finally gotten again. Thomas countered, punching Sean in the mouth, managing to get him into a coughing fit and leave himself open. But before Thomas could kick him down, he transversed behind him, Thomas reacting quickly to avoid being stabbed. He stepped aside, a little bit too far away for comfort, as Sean shot a bolt against him, he did not come for prisoners. Thomas dodged it nearly, getting a bit of a scratch, and shot him with a sleeping dart in return, but he didn't fall asleep, not even after the waiting time needed.  
Unable to use his powers, Thomas took a bit of a breath, and went in even right into a bolt that flew past him, as Sean's coughing fit had him shaky. Thomas managed to hit him again as he was too slow to get his sword ready, his coughing getting worse, and then, Thomas finally got him and was a little bit too hard in choking him, so he was out quickly, still alive, but with some pain in his neck for when he would wake up.

With the supposed last man down, Thomas felt confident enough to whistle a bit, Corvo and Daud waiting for a moment or two while watching for movement, or somebody starting to approach Thomas.  
Nothing for now, so the first Corvo, then Daud went to Thomas for an update.

"I think we're done here." Said Thomas, gesturing to Sean. "He's one of the two that still got powers. But he's in bad health." Daud took a good look at Sea, frowning deeply as he lifted up the man's face from the snow.  
"Sean."

"Yes..." Thomas spoke as in a breath. Corvo could only guess that said man used to be a good one, and it actually did remind him of the heavy-ness of the situation, something he hadn't really had too much attention focused on. He looked to Daud for a moment, keeping his eyes on him a little too long. Corvo didn't feel sorry for Daud, nor no sympathy about it. Only gratitude. This sort of thing took a lot out of a man.

Thomas then counted on his fingers for a little while, Corvo and Daud adding their numbers so Thomas could sum them all up.  
Corvo sighed heavily and crossed his arms, trying to figure out where to keep the damn men until the prison's repairs would finish. Thomas went off to fetch the men, placing them all in a pile, the one warmest in the snow.

"Corvo?" Daud said, looking to him with serious eyes. Thomas looked between them, giving them both a confused look. As well as he pulled down his mask.

"... The safe room." He said, sounding as if he really didn't want to.  
Daud's mouth opened just a bit before he shut them again, as if being shocked, but not showing it too well. Corvo saw it, but he didn't comment. It wasn't needed.

Thomas didn't say anything and just looked to Corvo while hauling two men over his shoulders, Corvo leading the way to it, and opening it up. There they systematically laid every man in there, and put some provision there as well, and water they could live off until further notice. For hell ,they were not staying in there for long. A day maximum, if they even woke up before then.  
Corvo brushed his coat off after locking the place off, being in Emily's quarters, Daud and Thomas not bothering to go into Emily's quarters more than they needed to, since she was asleep in her bed. Corvo knew it would be safe, but... He figured it was best to go and get a guard to whisk Emily... Just in case. Corvo needed sleep all too badly.

 

Thomas and Daud was waiting outside for Corvo. "... Do you have something for that wound, Thomas?"  
The man shrugged a bit. "It's not needed- it will heal quickly." ... Dragging the damaged cloth so he could look at the wound, with Thomas just letting him, Daud agreed, not saying anything else.

"Thomas, good work today. You did more than you should've." Thomas smiled, a genuine, toothy smile. "Gotta look out for you, Old man." This gained a smile from Daud. "Watch it, kid. Now go get rest. You'll find a blanket on top of the walkways in a storage room, use that and stick close. It will have to do until we find a proper place for you to stay."  
Thomas nodded, his smile staying. "Gotcha." Daud then looked to the side, eyeing Emily's door. "As well, prepare to find Rulfio tomorrow. We'll need more spies." Daud said, crossing his arms.  
Thomas got a kind of serious look in his eyes, before he softened up again. "He's off the grid like hell. It'll be exciting to try, might take some time. Do you mind that?" Daud immediately shock his head.  
Corvo came out, after making sure Emily was fine, 100%. Thomas nodded, and so bowed lightly to The Lord Protector.  
"Goodnight, Lord Protector, Spymaster." He then started to walk away, even if he really wanted to transverse. Being close to Daud strengthened his powers.

Corvo turned his attention to Daud, wanting some answers, and gestured to Daud to follow him.  
Daud came along, hoping the talk wouldn't be so long.

When in Corvo's quarters, of all places, Corvo took off his heavy coat and laid it over a chair, stretching. Daud stood as formally as he could, and sighed heavily.  
"I told Thomas to take my "old" sleeping position. I need him to find more spies, meaning old comrades of us." Corvo turned to look to Daud, nodding with a soft smile. "Good. I'll need to test them first, as you know."

Daud nodded. "Of course. I have certain men in mind, if they are still alive." Corvo just listened, and ended up yawning. Daud's was infected, and yawned right after. It got a chuckle out of Corvo, who then walked over to Daud, moving down his collar to look for blood spots on the bandages. He found some, and he furrowed his brows at that. "... You'll have to stop bleeding already." He said, concerned. Daud hadn't noticed, and put a finger there, looking to it afterwards. No stains.

Still Corvo worried, and as tired as he were, he let a hand travel up to the other man's face, dragging a finger over a very small slice, it had barely even bled, over the man's lower lip. Daud were about to pull back, put let Corvo look ,for he hadn't really noticed that before now. Perhaps his face had been too cold.

Frowning more, Corvo look at Daud as if he told him to stop this. Daud didn't do much else, he just kept quiet, looking away a bit. Then Corvo pulled back Daud's hair a bit, smiling slightly at the stubble the man already had gotten.

"... We got the day off tomorrow. Deal?"  
Daud ended up relaxing a bit at those words, giving a quiet nod as a response. 

With that said, Corvo stepped closer, and leaned down Daud's head a bit, leaning his forehead against his. He then used his free arm to hug him.

"... Thank you." Corvo uttered softly. Daud wasn't too shocked about the position, he just guessed Corvo was delirious from too little sleep. He himself was as well, just a little. To the point he didn't see Corvo move his head to the side before he could say anything back, leaving a kiss on the new little scratch on Daud's lip. "Now stop hurting yourself like this." Corvo said with a smile, Daud in complete shock at this point, not even moving.

Corvo laid his head on Daud's shoulder, hugging him more properly now, but it was more of an embrace.  
"... This is wrong..." Daud said, his voice shaking slightly. Corvo hugged him tighter, as if wordlessly telling him either to shut up, or that it was okay. That Corvo had moved on.  
Daud didn't know how to handle this. He stood quiet, tears welling up in his eyes for a little moment. He started to understand his own reasons for certain things, and finally, he hugged Corvo back, only after trying to quench his tears, sort of hiding his face in Corvo's shoulder, furrowing his brows while doing so. His grip was tight, like in an embrace.  
They stood like this for a while until Corvo's grip went a bit limp. And he started coughing. Daud had managed to calm down before then, so he pulled his head back looking to The Lord Protector.

"...Corvo...?"

Corvo got heavy, and his grip tightened for a moment.

"... Fuck-..." He said as if mumbling, and suddenly started to chuckle... "I fell asleep..." His voice kept that chuckle. Daud let Corvo go with a smile, and Corvo went back to his bed and kicked off his boots. "... Rest now." Daud said with his arms crossed. Corvo smiled, and gestured for Daud to come to him. Doing as he was told, he leaned down due to Corvo's hand on his shirt, and was kissed on that wound again, making the man's gulp.  
Corvo smiled, then went to bed after Daud had left the room, he did so kind of quickly as well after saying goodnight to Corvo. His face was slightly red, and it showed well. More in the hallway than in Corvo's chambers that were only lit with candles at that moment, so he made sure to walk quickly back to his quarters after checking up on Thomas REALLY quick by using his Void Vision.

In the Spymaster's bed, Daud went out like a light, even though he was thinking too much about everything.  
Corvo fell asleep very quickly as well, the man having a weird taste in his mouth.  
Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, 10 chapters already!
> 
> And thank you guys so much for your comments! I appreciate them more than you know- omg.


	11. Downtime

It was morning again...  
Checking his reflection in the razor, Daud checked the wound as well under his lip, touching it ever so slightly, dragging a finger over it. He figured a stubble would be appropriate for today, considering he was actually not going to court. He had set a plan for himself when he got up, stretching his back and even feeling it crack, he would resupply his cigarettes and cigars, perhaps find a good bottle of whiskey and settle in his office. Thomas would be gone the whole day unless he was lucky, so he figured he could leave.

Wandering outside after placing the razor in it's proper place, the man saw Emily on her way to Corvo's chambers, perhaps waking him up for the day. Guessing it was not in his place to tell her of the plans they made, he wandered past her, hands behind his back mostly to seem busy. He nodded respectably in her direction when Emily spotted him, who nodded back with a smile, although wondering why the Spymaster did not wear his uniform, as well as having his mask in his hand- which was slightly damaged around the lip parts...  
Masked, the Spymaster left the Tower using the door for a refreshing change and headed to the black markets, having shopped there before so the men there wouldn't charge him more than it was needed.

Wandering through the place, he saw many familiar faces. Too many.

 

In the Tower, Corvo was eating breakfast with Emily by this time, a dull headache bothering him, as well as what happened yesterday. But nothing of it showed on his face, he made sure to keep his thoughts to himself. Emily needed him, as well, he needed to tell her about yesterday. With every word, Emily seemed more and more alarmed, having noticed that Corvo seemed extra tired today. As well, hearing low rumbling from the safe room, so she had already guessed somebody was in there. But hearing it was former Whalers and their goons kind of scared her, but at the same time not.  
The fact Thomas was outside looking for another spy had her just happy, for she didn't want Corvo to continue like this. He needed the rest, after all.

"... I want to train a bit after court, so I'll ask the Commander." Emily beamed, happy for Corvo that he was finally taking some time off, but yet not leaving her side in court.

"Make sure you take it easy- young Lady." Corvo said, his voice rather soft.

"Don't worry- dear father. I know my studies came first." She said gracefully, just as she should.

The breakfast went fine, and they both ended up together at court right after, both saying Daud had a day off due to familial reasons. Which, was a blatant lie, but some things was best to keep to themselves. Corvo stood by his daughters side, looking rather tired, but managing to stay alert as he had to. It was only some hours, and he could slip back to bed for the rest of the day if he so wished. But he guessed it was best to address what happened yesterday with Daud later. So he took a deep breath, trying to figure out things in his head while he was not required to speak.

 

Daud wandered with his box of cigars under his arm, knowing the damage on his mask could prove to destroy the whole thing, so he made sure to look for something that he could use to fix it up. A stab like that could had done more of a damage to his lip, but he was quick to avoid it. Thinking about his lip 'caused his brows to furrow, so he sped up his shopping trip to get his mind off yesterday. He actually managed to spot Thomas out in an alley, looking as if he was busy and waiting for someone. Slipping out of sight quickly, Daud figured a mask for Thomas would be appropriate, so he actually went to see the man he bought his own from. He was further away from the market, as he was his own person. A thief. Little did it matter for Daud.

"... Daud." The man said, sharpening his dagger as Daud climbed up on the balcony, the other items Daud bought hidden in a box not too far away from the building he had scaled, the man able to recognize him from his clothing. He stabbed the knife into the bench he was sitting on, making it stand by itself as he got up to greet the man. "How may I help you?" He looked more tired than usual.

"Another mask."

"Gotcha. Why not take all I got-? See you'll need them."

"Deal. Pack then down for me, would you...?"

"Hah." The man started packing down the things while Daud counted his coin, the man paying up more than it actually cost. It was common practice between the two. Being paid, the man tossed Daud the little bag with the masks.

"Leather to fix them. Just my two cents." The man said, as Daud was leaving. A hand up signaled he got it, and Daud was gone, having used the last of his coin. He decided to go back to the Tower as soon as possible, considering the men in Emily's safe room.  
He actually walked fast, the fact he had a day off still in the back of his mind.

Back in the Tower he unlocked the door and walked in, finding it very empty for once, just the occasional maid dusting the hallway while he headed for his offices to work on Thomas' mask. It was work, but very calming work, so it wouldn't matter.  
Hours in, about to finish Thomas' mask with a needle in his hand, somebody knocked on the door and entered. As Daud guessed while he looked up, a bit of thread in his mouth, it was Corvo. Not many others used to jsut walk in like that.  
"Welcome, Corvo." Daud murmured, removing the thread from his mouth.

"... Daud." Corvo nodded, looking a bit troubled and pale. As well as annoyed. It made Daud raise an eyebrow.

"I..." Just wanting to get to the point, Corvo sighed heavily, holding his head a bit as he did in a hand... "Yesterday." Corvo started. "I didn't think straight. ... I'm sorry."  
Daud's eyes went down for a moment, having tried to forget what happened. He gained a small blush as well thinking about it, Corvo already had one, and it showed very well against his pale face. Daud ended up shaking his head, however, eyes darting up to Corvo, a bit of a understanding look on his face. 

"It's been forgotten already- Corvo. We were both delirious from a lack of sleep."  
... Sighing again, Corvo gained a sort of lopsided smile. "Glad to hear it... We shouldn't-... No- never mind." Corvo said, leaving those words to disappear in his mind, or maybe just letting the headache eat them. Corvo took a seat over Daud's desk, needing the downtime. "Working on Thomas' mask?" He said softly, looking over the mask. Daud had some pieces of fabric, some he had gotten from some maids whom he had asked. There was always scraps from when the dressmaker came by.

Daud nodded, and simply handed Corvo the mask so he could look closer. Corvo looked over it, seeming to be curious. The mask made him wonder if Daud would make the masks different for every spy, finding this a bit different. But seeing the things Daud had most likely removed from the mask by the needle he had, he guessed he got them premade. 

"You're soon finished?"

"Yes. I bought more if we need more men." Daud took back the mask from Corvo, who sat more back, trying to get that headache to calm down.

Daud could tell something was wrong by now, and crossed his arms after lying the mask down. "How are you- Cor-" Corvo started coughing again, it was harsher this time.

"... Corvo." Daud frowned, then actually got a bit up. He couldn't deny that he found himself worried for the Lord Protector.

"... I just have a bad headache..." He said when he stopped coughing, looking up. What met him was Daud's eyes slightly wide, a very concerned look for Daud to be.

Corvo looked confused, looking down to his hand by following Duad's gaze, seeing blood.

"... The wound." Daud muttered, stroking his finger against it absentmindedly. It made Corvo look away for a moment. "Corvo... You're poisoned." Daud said, calmly at first, to not alarm the man. "... Their swords were coated in poison..." Corvo looked alarmed, almost scared at that realization. "What- what about you!?"

"I got a resistance to it, I'm fine." Not having washed off his lip, the Spymaster took off a glove and licked a finger, dragging it against his wound quickly, and licked it off, as if seeing if there was any taste to the poison. And it was, as there was some left. He furrowed his brows deeply...

"It's a small dose..." Corvo said with a slight mumble. 

Daud nodded, still he didn't look happy. "It'll be.. .Too painful- but it'll pass." Daud looked down as he spoke- remembering one of his men accidentally getting some drops in them. They writhed in pain for days. A potent flower was used, and he did not want Corvo to suffer the same fate. But yet, the Whalers had not found an antidote, so... Corvo would have to ride it out...

Daud cursed himself, ending up looking distressed as he looked at Corvo for a long moment... Corvo looked upset, and ended up with his head in his hands, a shaky sigh.

"... Daud... Is there an antidote...?" Daud shock his head. "No. It won't kill you-... But it will be extremely painful. How long- it's hard to say- the last man who survived it took a few days to recover." Daud spoke with a heavy heart. 

Corvo laid his head down on the desk, his hand clenched in a fist.  
"... Fuck." Corvo laid his head very comfortably down, looking out into the wall for a good moment...

"... Stay here if you want, Corvo..." Daud said, finding himself patting the man's head for a moment, and letting the hand stay there. As he got no protests from Corvo.   
A nod followed, Corvo letting the man's hand stay there. He didn't blame Daud for this, it was obvious from the start. He just wanted it to be over already. "... Knock me out." Corvo said, lifting his head up a bit. "Until it's over."

"... Emily?"

Corvo's eyes widened, and he laid his head down again. "She's seen enough pain." Corvo's voice was strangled. He didn't want to do this, but Daud had a feeling he had to.

Corvo coughed a bit, feeling the blood taste in his mouth. He wondered if he truly trusted Daud enough for what he thought about...

"... Emily will decide who looks out for her." He said. "But stick around her, without being seen. Make sure nobody does anything they shouldn't."

... Daud looked down again, his expression sour. He didn't like this- but he had already made up his mind. Corvo would be screaming... He had done enough of that. Moving his hand a bit through Corvo's hair, Daud now got up and sighed heavily, removing his hand in the process.

"... Thank you." Corvo found himself smiling, and sat up, getting up as well, doing so more slowly and actually wondered what Daud would do, looking to him as he walked over to Corvo.  
When he thought Daud was about to choke him unconscious, he instead got an embrace from the man, one that was very damn close. 

... It brought some color to the Lord Protector's face, kind of realizing something.

"I'm sorry." Daud said very quietly in Corvo's ear, his voice strangled. Corvo hugged him back for a moment, his headache making it hard to think straight.

"... No- it's not your fault." Corvo mumbled, his head leaning onto Daud's shoulder. He even ended up closing his eyes, just staying there for a moment. It felt alright. Daud was hiding half his face, he looked so fucking angry.

They pulled back, Daud looking to Corvo as if asking him if he was ready. Corvo nodded quietly, actually cupping Daud's head in his hands and placing their foreheads together again, this time of sound mind. "Thank you.. You're not at fault, Daud." Corvo took a breath, Daud's expression looking serious, but one could tell it was not if they knew the man a bit. Corvo would dare say he knew him a bit by now. "Look out for Emily." Corvo finished, and let Daud's face go, the man's lips shuddering when he took a hold of Corvo, turning him around, and got it done with it.

Corvo went out too slowly, soon he was falling forward, Daud catching him in midair, and made sure to keep him up, but... Daud sat down in the chair actually, hugging around the man, Corvo's head resting on Daud's shoulders. Daud actually found himself nuzzling Corvo's hair, his expression pained. He felt like he had failed, even though it was honestly not something that had been in his control. He couldn't' know, but tell that to him now and he would harshly deny it.  
He sat like this for a little while to calm himself down, a hand on the back of Corvo's head to keep him there, and one around Corvo, said man halfly lying towards Daud, so that he could hear him breathe. ... He cursed himself and moved Corvo so he carried him bridal style after getting up, making sure his arms was in his lap before he went out to get Corvo to bed.

Some maid noticed him, as well as a guard passing by, they guessed Corvo was asleep as they did see him breathing. Daud had collected himself before he went out, so he looked like he usually did. Safely reaching Corvo's quarters, Daud got him to bed, making sure he was comfortable. This meant undressing the man, yes, leaving Corvo shirtless and in his pants. After tucking Corvo in, he sat down with his back against the side of the bed, needing some time to find out how he should tell Emily.

He stayed too long, Corvo's breathing all that Daud could hear, as he closed out the other noise deliberately.

Finally getting up and walking out, Daud searched for Emily, finding her out in the Tower with a few guards around her, she was practicing with the commanding officer. He walked out to meet them, clearing his throat, and was able to keep his expression steady due to the guards around them.

"Lady Empress-..."

Emily stopped, lowering her sword as she looked to Daud. "... What is it- Spymaster?"

"... Corvo has been poisoned. But he will live- but in pain awake." Emily dropped her sword. "Thus..." A pause, Daud looking for the words. "He asked me to render him unconscious until the effects go away. It may take a day, but max three..."

Emily's eyes teared up. She believed Daud- 100%, Corvo wouldn't do that her. But she ran over to the door, Daud watching her go, before he walked after her, the commanding officer however stopped him by pulling a sword around his throat, something he knew he would be punished for if Daud took it the wrong way. And he did, immediately stopping the man and disarming him, and taking the sword with him without another word. The look Daud gave him had him understand that Daud was honest, and he left after Emily- actually jogging. Inside Corvo's quarters she was lying beside Corvo in the bed, crying with an arm around his throat. He had started coughing by the time Emily had gotten there, so she had some blood on her sleeve, having wiped it off Corvo's lip. 

She heard Daud come in as she had taken her hand off her ear. "... He'll be okay- right?"

Daud stood a little from the bed after having closed the door. "In time- yes." His voice sounded strangled.

"... What happened...?"

...

Daud kept standing. "The people we fought, they had poisoned swords. I managed to get some of the poison on my mask, and Corvo touched it, afterwards he must had eaten. I don't know exactly."  
Emily didn't stop her crying, but she nodded and sat up.

"... Why...?"

"... I showed him the dent after I showed him Thomas' mask."  
Emily sighed, wiping her tears away.

"... Why aren't you poisoned...?"

"I have yet to eat since the fight."

Emily looked down, having stopped crying for now. But when Corvo suddenly started coughing again, she flung an arm up to her ear, not wanting to hear it, and she curled up.  
Daud's heart sank.

It was quiet for a while. Not wanting Emily to stare, Daud opened the door and stopped a maid, asking her to bring Emily's dinner to Corvo's quarters. She did so an hour later, as well having some food for Daud, she knew he hadn't eaten for a while. Daud just took the food before she could enter, and placed it on one of Corvo's dressers. Emily sat up, wiping her face, and went to get her food, sitting on the bed again to eat her food. She glared a bit at Daud, whom wasn't wearing his gloves, actually using some of the whiskey he got in a bottle to clean his hands with, using his coat to dry them off with. His gloves was left on his desk, luckily.

Then he ate as well, under Emily's orders, avoiding drinking the whiskey for her sake. She wouldn't mind, honestly, but she appreciated it.

"Did Corvo ask you to stay...?" She asked, soon done with her stew.

"Yes. But it's up to you."

"I want you here." She said, and glared a bit to the side... Her voice was sad, with no animosity towards Daud. She was maybe thinking of the former Whalers as she spoke... "I just want Corvo to be okay..."

Daud swallowed hard. "... Me too."

With food consumed, Emily sat resting against the wall behind the bed, reading one of the many books Daud got her.

The evening went by slowly, Emily so glad Corvo eventually stopped coughing. Daud found it good as well, whom was sitting in a chair he moved closer to the bed, and was watching Emily nod off occasionally. "... Sleep- Lady Empress. I'll stay awake."

She looked to him through half lidded eyes, having turned around from where she was lying by Daud's side. She really didn't want to, but eventually she fell asleep. Daud looked around for a moment, seeing if he could find some extra blankets, and luckily he did. He draped it over her, making sure she wouldn't freeze.

With Emily warm, Corvo safe in bed, Daud settled back in the chair, staying awake for the night. He had no reasons to sleep, so this wouldn't be hard at all. He needed this time to think.


	12. A Far Off Memory

Corvo's felt like he had been swimming in jelly. For years.

He opened his eyes, slowly, but surely, spotting a sleeping Emily by his side. He went to stroke her head a bit, but stopped himself as his head started hurting again. It felt like his bones started to itch for a moment, especially around his torso...  
Before he could even move he felt paralyzed by pain, as well as not being able to move at all, due to Daud holding him down, having seen Corvo wake up. Corvo looked panicked for a moment before he started to remember, his body starting to twitch in pain, as if he was being prodded violently. It was like nothing he have had before, and he gasped for air, being unable to make any sort of sound.

The man over him looked saddened, as well as furrowing his brows to the point of looking sorrowful, and held a hand on Corvo's head, moving it so he could breathe better. "Breathe." He murmured very quietly, leaning his head down too close to Corvo's, holding Corvo's head up while he slid a hand under him, making them very close to avoid waking Emily.  
Corvo understood now why Daud agreed. The pain was unbearable, to the point a stab wound would be tempting to drown it out with. He moving a hand, managing to do so while the Spymaster quickly and carefully managed to move him without waking the Lady Empress, and put his hand around Corvo's neck again, the man gasping for air while preparing to be choked. He gripped around Daud's arm, not to stop him, but just to hold around it. He needed it so much, just some sort of touch.  
It went too quickly, Corvo's eyes blackening, and he fell back to sleep, his body relaxing and nearly falling down, only being held up by Daud, whom moved him to lie properly down in the bed, letting a shaky sigh escape him. He would have to stock up on sleeping darts, that was for sure. But using too many in a row would not be good, so Corvo would have to wake up. Only Daud had to make sure he was quicker than today.

Sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side of Corvo where he was nowhere close to Emily, Daud laid his head in his hands, biting his lip while curling a hand through his hair in anger.

Emily woke up a mere hour later, Daud looking towards her as he noticed moving. He had one of Corvo's book in hand, in fact, one about him. Corvo had to be the reason said book was gone, because he had recognized some of the stains on it. He took it from Daud's offices.

A mere second later, and Emily was stroking some hair out of Corvo's face. She slowly sat up, looking around quickly for Daud. When she spotted him, in the same chair, she looked relieved. Daud wanted to look away from her at that moment.

"You really stayed..." She said, a bit of a mumble due to tiredness.

"Of course." He said in a kinder tone, closing the book in his hands. He watched Emily get up, rubbing her eyes with her knuckles for a moment. "Can you stay with Corvo all day...? I have my duties..."

Daud didn't even hesitate with nodding. "It was the plan all along, Young Empress."  
Emily looked to Daud while in the door, then to Corvo. She didn't want to leave, it was very clear. But she knew she had no choice, and looked towards the former assassin for a good moment, closing the door.

"... You'll protect us both, right...?"

Daud looked down for a moment, not due to feeling offended, he understood her doubts. "Yes- Emily." Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the door carefully opened. It was Thomas. ... And somebody else behind him, and said Thomas nearly walked into the young empress.

"Ah- lady Emily...!" Thomas froze up, as well as Emily before she ran instinctively towards Daud after getting a good look at the man in front of him. He was dirty, tired. The man behind him, he was even more tired. They looked like they had been running from something, honestly. Daud's eyes widened, letting the young Empress hold onto his sleeve as he got up, but didn't move Emily out of the way.

"Thomas, Rulfio. Wait next time." Daud sounded annoyed. The words had Emily look at the two of them curiously, and moved her hand towards Daud's hand, actually holding it. Daud shot a look at her, the other two as well. Then Thomas looked to the bed in the corner of his eyes, Corvo coughing lightly. He placed one and one together in his head, one could see the process on his face. He muttered a silent what the fuck while looking at Corvo, just hoping that Corvo didn't have the plague.  
Rulfio's eyes were on Daud, however. He looked truly happy to see the man, although he looked a bit worse since the last time he saw him. "... You... By The Void- Daud..." He muttered, actually coming with Thomas to be able to believe what the man had told him. As well, he was sort of threatened to come as well...

Daud looked towards Corvo for a moment. "Here I am, Rulfio. Want a fight too?" Emily looked up to Daud as he said that, almost letting go of his hand. But nobody moved. Rulfio shock his head, his longer hair stuck to his face so it didn't follow. "Why fight an old man?" He grinned after saying that, crossing his arms. Daud chuckled at that, giving a bit of a sideeye at Thomas. Who looked between them, frowning a bit in a rather funny way, before he sat down on one knee towards Emily, the distance great.

"Well- sorry- but... I am Thomas, a former Whaler and your Spymaster's current Spy- Lady Emily. Wasn't meant to meet you like this..." He said in a more formal voice, mimicking it so it sounded more funny than it should have.

"... Thomas... Who is that behind you...?" Emily asked, Daud letting her speak for herself.

"Ah- Rulfio. He's another former Whaler, uh- here to become a spy?" He asked Rulfio, the man just nodding sagely with a smile. Thomas looked to Rulfio's smile and back to Emily, having that silly smile by accident.

Still holding Daud's hand, whom held it back to let Emily feel a little safer, she nodded slowly, looking over to Corvo for a while. "... Corvo needs to wake up before you can... But you can stay until he does... Daud said it might take a few days..."

Daud looked to Corvo, as well as everyone else. He sighed slightly.  
Emily suddenly got a serious look on her face, looking over to Thomas. "... Is what Daud told us about Delilah true...?" She asked quickly. Thomas nodded without hesitation, Rulfio as well.  
Thomas rolled up his sleeve, showing off bite mark scars among some others. "One of the things that we found bit me, in fact...! Was a resurrected hound!" The scar was rough. Daud did remember how Thomas complained on the way back. Rulfio looked to it as well, smiling a bit.

Daud found himself with a smile as well. Emily looked up to him, finding the smile a bit familiar. Daud found himself glancing down to Emily, who caught his gaze. She looked more safe than she had been and then let go of Daud's hand. "Would you mind moving... I need to go to court..." She said, sounding a bit unsure still.  
The two men cleared the doorway, and stood outside instead. Daud walked with Emily out of the door, but stopped before he was out for good, practically in the doorway. Emily was off to court, and Daud stayed behind to talk to the two.

When Daud stood in the door he crossed his arms, staring down the two of them. Both Rulfio and Thomas looked at the door, questioning why Daud stayed.

"Corvo's poisoned. Badly- with 7." Both of them turned silent, stunned. Rulfio, whom still didn't know the full story, more so. A questioning look followed both.

"He wasn't hit." Thomas uttered, still stunned.

Daud was. On his lip, Thomas just noticed it, his eyes darting towards it, he had been scanning Daud's face for answers. Rulfio was just waiting for answers, having crossed his arms. He had been there as they were mixing 7, he wanted answers.

"How...?"

"Food after he touched my mask." Daud furrowed his brows, taking a breath.   
Thomas and Rulfio looked at Daud, a bit of horror in their eyes. "... He ain't dead." Thomas said flatly.  
"Asleep." Daud muttered, crossing his arms. "Thus why I'm here. I don't want him out too long."

"Great." Rulfio added- the annoyance strong in his voice. "7. Fucking 7!!" Thomas gently smacked Rulfio with the back of his hand to get him to shut up. "Shut up. You were the most resistant to poisons out of us."   
"Fuck- I tried it! It had a mild effect!" The two of them stood like bickering brothers, Daud letting them finish while looking into the room for a moment, turning around. Corvo was still down. Just looking at him made the anger swirl in Daud's chest, but he knew very well to not let it take over him.

"You two done yet?" He asked when he turned back, Thomas and Rulfio both shutting up. "Yes-." They said in unison, turning to Daud.  
Taking up his coin purse and starting to count up quite the helping of coin, he gestured with a finger for Thomas to hold out his hand while counting them, mouthing the amount.   
"For food until tomorrow. Thomas, scout for the remaining men and note down their movements for three days. It should be plenty of time. And Rulfio, stick around him if you don't have anything else to do. You're still not bound for anything."  
Thomas nodded, looking to Rulfio to see if he was ready to leave yet.

"Wrong- Daud. I'm under your command." He said, a smile on his face. Daud found himself sporting a smile as well.

"Good. Coin is for food, keep well fed and note down everything. Make a map too. We're taking the fight to them, Nigel is one of them." Rulfio looked away at that information.  
"Thomas, your mask is done. Collect it in my offices before you go." Daud said, and looked around for a quick moment, before gesturing them to go.

They transversed and were gone in a blink of an eye. 

That left Duad alone with Corvo, he at once returned inside, and settled onto the chair, picking up a book.

 

Thomas looked over Daud's mask that laid on top of his desk, nearly picking it up, but Rulfio stopped him VERY quickly. "Bad idea. There's yours." He said and picked up the other mask in all the sewing supplies, looking over it. "It seems your style."  
Taking a look at Rulfio's face, Thomas frowned. "You're not curious about his mask?"  
"I see it. I'm alright."

Shrugging, Thomas was handed his mask, and they found their way out of the Tower together after passing a handful of guards going to Emily's room.

The two of them transversed as they always had to the streets of Dunwall, keeping close enough to make sure they didn't stray from each other. Rulfio made sure to keep an eye out for Thomas, for he knew a few more details, and it would be greatly needed while looking for damn Whalers. "Lucky I got you out of that mess." Thomas started while sitting on the rooftop they had stopped on, sitting perched like a bird, while Rulfio settled with his legs hanging over the edge. "You're too cocky picking fights with the gangs."

"I needed the damned money."   
Thomas rattled the purse on his belt. "No longer you don't. Daud's gonna keep us fed. So fucking stop it, your nose's broken worse than the Outsider's crooked dick."

"Leave me be." Rulfio snapped back at him, the nose hurting, though.  
They kept at their scouting, Rulfio moving whenever Thomas did. Soon Rulfio was sent to the market to get food, Thomas telling him to choose wisely, no fucking canned food, Rulfio transversing back breathing as if he had been running, but presented Thomas with some steaming hot ox skewers, Thomas moving his head back a bit as said food was right in front of him. 

"Ok- good choice." He muttered after taking that metal stick, and started to eat veery slowly. Rulfio wolfed his food down, not having proper meat for ages.

They continued their scouting with renewed motivation after eating, moving from place to place. But soon they found Nigel and the other missing Whaler. They kept quiet, even if Rulfio honestly wanted to go down and finish things now. He had seen Daud's bandages on his neck, but honestly not dared to ask where they came from. Not even from Thomas, for he had a feeling he would get to know later. Nigel was talking low to the other Whaler, both of them very much on edge in the morning hours. The other one was the most hurt, sitting there with an occasional cough.  
Nigel started pacing as well, seeming like he wanted to go. Wanted to find his comrades, but he just couldn't go yet.  
Thomas brought up the paper they had so legally obtained, starting to draw up a map while Rulfio kept watch. When Thomas finished, he gestured to Rulfio to start noting down things. He started to note down potential routes around the place, mostly thinking in the old ways, which meant far up and on rooftops. He knew Daud could send in guards, but he honestly didn't think too hard about it. Rulfio ended up taking some notes as well, while Thomas sat and fiddled with his mask a bit, looking over the workmanship as Nigel was severely boring to watch. It was well made, it's design not too attention-drawing. A very neutral mask, one that would be easy to replicate. He imagined Rulfio would get one the same, as far as that was possible, of course. Thomas put on his mask again, watching Nigel starting to plan with the other whaler, which he finally revealed his name.  
It was Ronald.

In the nighttime, both Nigel and Ronald had gone to sleep, biding their time.  
Thomas and Rulfio sat with each their own bread they had shared, eating while collecting all the crumbs in their hands to toss to the crows gathering around them. It was mostly a way to make sure the crows wouldn't fly up in their faces to steal their bread, so they maybe gave a bit too much.

With the crows gone after their meal and the two men sitting casually, having moved a bit out of sight, Thomas gestured to Rulfio to wake him up in 4 hours. Said Rulfio frowned, but shrugged with his entire torso, as if saying "whatever- do that then".   
Thomas fell asleep quickly, lying back after trying to get most of the snow behind him away so he wouldn't end up too wet.  
Rulfio kept watch, and the two of them switched after the four hours.

It would be some boring days.

 

Daud laid with his head back, glad Emily hadn't been there too long, and that she fell asleep very quickly. Corvo was getting better, when he woke up the second time, he had been quiet for the short while he was awake.  
Now Corvo woke up again, sitting up very quickly, to the point where he nearly moved and woke Emily. But luckily she stayed asleep.

Daud moved his head up, alarmed to say the least. He got up as well, quickly heading over to Corvo, who was already starting to curl up from the pain, gasping for air for a moment or two before taking a deep breath, just as Daud put his hands on his shoulders, making Corvo look directly to him and turn his back to him.

"D-daud... Emily- wh-whe--?"  
"She's by your side." Daud said, and put a hand to Corvo's face, keeping it looking at him. He just needed to see how he looked. His eyes were hazy, but focused. He was recovering very quickly, Daud letting go off Corvo's face.  
Having saved his water from his dinner, Daud went to get his glass, Corvo holding out a shaky hand for it. Daud let him drink, Corvo holding the glass very hard, to the point of breaking. But that would be alright, as long as he could drink something. Corvo was very focused, alert and there, his breathing starting to stabilize after he had downed the whole glass.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, his body shaky, but he seemed okay. He turned to look to the sleeping Emily by his side, she had her own blanket. Then he turned to look to Daud, who stood by the bed, waiting for orders.

"... Hurts..." Corvo said, his voice hoarse and it sounded like he struggled to speak. "But-... Keep me awake." He managed to say, the last words like a breath, his face starting to get some color.  
"Got it." Daud spoke very quietly, to let the young Empress sleep. Corvo ended up stroking Emily's hair for a little while, struggling to sit, but managing well.  
He was far from fine yet, it was easy to see. But Daud wouldn't do anything unless Corvo told him to.  
Daud started his way back to the chair, but Corvo made a sound, gesturing to the bed. Confused, Daud went to sit where he was told.

"... It's getting worse..." The Lord Protector said shakily.  
Daud nodded, looking to the side.

After some time, Daud caught Corvo, the man not being able to stay upright anymore. "... Daud..."  
Daud moved him a little closer to him, actually hugging Corvo more than he was holding him ready to choke him unconscious. Corvo relaxed in the hold, breathing shakily. He nodded, and Daud choked him unconscious again.

Daud put Corvo back in bed beside his daughter, ending up staying on the edge of the bed, head in his hands.

 

Emily woke up kinda quickly, having a dream that mildly scared her. She looked around for her father, and at the same time, found Daud on the edge of the bed, sitting in a very uncomfortable position.  
She climbed over Corvo very carefully and put a hand on the Spymaster's shoulder, the man stirring as he she looked to him. He lifted up his head, half lidded eyes looking around and spotting the young empress.

"Good morning, Lady Emily." He muttered.

"... Daud- did you sleep...?" She had a concerned look on her face as she spoke. Her only reply was a head shake.

"Did Corvo wake up...?" He nodded. She looked a bit concerned towards her father, then to Daud again.

"Are you too tired to move...?" Another nod.

"I can stay with him today- there's no court. You can sleep if you want to. You can move Corvo more to the side."

Daud looked at her fully now. "Are you sure? You might see Corvo wake up."

"Won't be be okay soon?"

"Yes. But if you have to or I won't wake up, shoot him with a sleeping dart." Daud moved more to stretch out his back, as well to turn to Emily who was sitting beside him by now. He rolled up his sleeve, showing her his wristbow, and actually taking it off. Emily looked entranced at once by it as she got it in her hand. It was unloaded, so there was no problems in letting her look at it. She looked around, starting already to figure it out. Daud dug up a bolt, holding it in a closed hand until Emily had turned the wristbow away from either of them. He then let her have it, and attempt to load it.   
She did manage, and looked quite so impressed at herself. Daud expected nothing less of her, and it showed in his expression, even if he was very tired.

"Shoot it in the wall." Emily looked to Daud for a moment, and indeed shot the wall. She looked so proud of herself, and left the wristbow beside her as she went to see how far in the bolt went. Returning, she picked up the wristbow again, while Daud dug up a sleeping dart which he reloaded the wristbow with. She was handed it as she settled down beside Daud again.

"Corvo told me about these... Have you upgraded it?" She looked to it, stroking across the glass with her fingertips.  
"Of course. He will sleep instantly."

The young Empress looked up to him. "Will it hurt him...?"  
Shaking his head, Daud smiled. "No. Just removed it after he's asleep."

She nodded, looking to Daud for a moment. "... That's what you forgot, right...? The wound on your neck- Corvo told me about it." He nodded again, letting a finger travel to his neck to check for bleeding. Nothing for now.

Emily looked to the wristbow in her lap and climbed over Corvo, giving Daud the space he needed to sleep. "Sleep well- then, Daud..." She said and went to pick up some of the books, Daud yawning as he moved to lie with his back turned against Corvo on the bed, resting his head on his arm. "Wake me if it is anything." He spoke calmly, and let himself rest. After some few minutes he fell asleep. 

Emily reminded herself that she should tell someone she would be in there for a while, and stood with her head out of the door looking for someone. A guard passed by and she told him to tell everyone else, which he gladly did. With that out of the way, she went to lie beside Corvo, the bed very full now. Daud on one side, and Emily on the other.

It was weird for her seeing Daud there, but she trusted him by now.

The hours went by, Corvo not stirring, and Daud moving occasionally, Emily ending up taking a little nap as well.  
And lucky that, for Corvo woke up during that time, finding both Daud and Emily by his sides, sleeping deeply.

He felt like the pain he had was nothing but a memory, but still were very afraid that it would start up later. He stroked some hair out of Emily's face, smiling slightly. She looked worried, yet peaceful. Then he went to look to Daud, the only reason for him lying like this had to be Emily.  
He looked so tired.

Corvo let his hand move over to his face for a moment, pulling some of the man's hair back as it had fallen out of place. This woke him up immediately, Daud opening his eyes and nearly grabbing after Corvo's hand. But he didn't, as the hand stayed there. He looked confused for a few seconds before he saw who it was. "Corvo." His voice was calm, and not too loud. It was good for Emily, she most likely needed the nap. "How are you...?" Daud said as he started to move to sit up, yawning as he did. 

They both sat together with their backs against the wall. 

"So far- fine. The pain feels like a memory."  
Daud looked relieved for a moment. "Then it's over." He said, rubbing his eyes.  
The Lord Protector's eyes widened as well as they could, a smile finding it's way on his lips. "... Good... How long have I been out?" Daud honestly couldn't tell, so he shrugged. "Ask Emily." 

They sat there in silence for a little while, Coro eventually looking to Daud.

"Daud."  
Daud sighed, looking to Corvo for a moment, not too sure about that tone. The Lord Protector lifted a hand and put it on the back of Daud's head, moving him closer to him. He let Corvo do as he wanted, knowing he wouldn't do anything stupid, as well. They leaned against each other's foreheads again, Daud closing his eyes as they did, taking a deep breath as he bit his lip a bit just to not get too emotional. Corvo also wasn't too calm, a lot of feelings about this. "... I need that recipe. We got means for an antidote no matter how long it will take." He said, that was important to let Daud know. He nodded very shortly, considering how they were at the moment. He knew it wasn't impossible, the Whalers simply didn't have enough time or resources to find one. They had found some for the others they had made though.

"Welcome back, Corvo." Daud said, with a small smile.  
Corvo smiled as well, nodding shortly as a thanks.

Daud let a hand run up to Corvo's face, cupping it.   
His smile grew a bit.

They moved away a bit, but didn't let go of each other. Damnit, Daud was glad Corvo was okay.

Corvo ended up kissing Daud on the mouth, all of sudden, with Daud freezing up, but relaxing. And luckily, Daud had cleaned his wound off, Corvo guessed that, or he was maybe not thinking again, who could tell.   
Who cared.

They pulled back, both knowing it shouldn't last too long in case Emily woke up.

"... I have to wake up Emily." Corvo said, both of them letting go of each other at the same time. Daud got up as if nothing happened, stretching a bit while Corvo turned to Emily, waking her up gently.   
Daud went to the door, deciding to go and get some food for the two of them. Corvo was alright with him leaving.

"Emily...?" She turned around, the little shake the man gave her waking her up. "... Corvo!" She beamed, so happy to see her father awake. She hugged him after leaping on him, smiling wide.

"Are you alright now?"

Corvo nodded, and hugged her close as well. "Daud said so." Emily looked overjoyed, and just stayed with her father for a good while, until a maid knocked on the door, calling out to the two in there that she had dinner for them. Emily let her in, and the two of them ate together, after Corvo had stretched and put on a shirt.

Outside on the Tower's highest point, Daud sat with a cigar, needing the smoke break. He still had a faint shade of red in his face, but he couldn't care less. He was actually attempting to summon his two spies, hoping his call was heeded.


	13. Surprise

Thomas shuddered, feeling the cold starting to creep into his bones. Rulfio had answered Daud's call, the man loving the excuse to not having to sit around and freeze together with Thomas anymore, watching Ronald try to get up with his bad leg.  
But he had managed to get up by now, thus why Thomas stayed. He wanted to make sure they wouldn't start to move behind their backs, for he guessed they wouldn't be talking outside even if Corvo might had gotten better. Daud would most certainly call for Thomas again if there was an emergency, he knew his master that well by now.

Some steps was heard uncomfortably close to him, and the man made a very slow turn with his head, looking around calmly. He knew it wasn't Nigel, so he wouldn't be in any danger of being found out. Ronald couldn't climb this far up even if his life depended on it by now either. The familiar sound of a wristbow being reloaded had Thomas move back a step, locating the sound. Another former Whaler?

The man that popped up from cover was no other than Leon, a former Whaler who, of course, was aiming his wristbow at Thomas. Who kept quiet while staring right in his direction. Maybe promoting him to not sho--- Never mind, he shot at Thomas, and the man dodged it barely. Thomas frowned deeply from under his mask, he heard transversing. And footsteps around him.  
Well, this was bad.

"Who are you?" A voice sounded, it sounded all too familiar. Three people, maybe...?

Thomas held up his hands, knowing very well he could easily get away if he needed to, so there was no hurt in this. "Why are you watching them too?"  
Making sure to not seem threatening, Thomas carefully revealed the wristbow on his wrist. Everyone came out of cover.

"... Do you work with them?"  
Thomas shock his head, guessing these guys didn't have the same idea.

Leon frowned, pointing to his own face. "Why the mask? Lost your Whaler one?"  
"I ask the same." Thomas said, every single one of the three men looking shocked. "Thomas." Leon uttered low.

"You're not working with them either- I hope?" Thomas asked, speaking very low to not be heard and crossed his arms. They all shock their heads without hesitation. Leon gestured that they should move, and Thomas nodded, everyone leaving to talk somewhere else. Ronald and Nigel would have to wait.

When they had moved far enough away, Leon pointed towards Thomas. "Remove the mask, please."  
Thomas did so, finding it pointless to hide his face anyway. Leon sighed a bit, looking glad. Back to business, Thomas slipped his mask into his coat pocket, looking over the snow covered men. "Why are you watching them...? Wanting to talk to them?"   
Shaking his head, Leon frowned a bit. "No, heard they some of them attacked the prison. Think it's best they're not caught to give out more names that can put us in danger."  
This information surprised Thomas, he didn't think that information traveled this far. Yet, it couldn't be helped. Thomas sighed, looking to them. "Know their intentions?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
"... You're implying you know something we don't?" Thomas just continued talking.

"They're after Corvo. They blame him for Daud's disappearance." He said, gesturing to his mask. Leon almost seemed to agree, same with the other former whaler on his side, which was still wearing his whaler mask.

"I'm helping getting them in prison. If that's a problem, I got a solution." Thomas wasn't too sure if he was stepping over his boundaries or not in saying this, but he guessed more hands would be better than only two. Especially with Corvo out of commission- for all he knew. "You'll be protected if you're spies under the new Spymaster, just saying- who are not opposed to taking in former whalers. We're useful."

"Protected, huh...? Alright." Leon said, looking at the man, guessing it meant a warm meal as well. Maybe. He didn't honestly know. He looked to the two others, one who just nodded while scratching his head, the other more unsure. "Who is this spymaster...? Nobles are fucking corrupt." The unsure whaler said carefully, looking at Thomas. "Nope, can't tell you before you see him, but it isn't a noble, can tell you that much." Thomas shrugged as he spoke, a bit of a smile on his lips as well. "It isn't Corvo, don't worry. But if it was, I don't think he would mind too much, he didn't hurt any of us in the past. Plus our skills is way too useful, especially when dealing with other whalers." The man was still unsure, looking to the other two who seemed like they wouldn't mind taking this leap of faith at all. He just ended up nodding, looking down for a moment. The others nodded as well, smiling a bit while Leon patted his shoulder. Thomas wondered if he should wait a bit to take them there, or not. But... Rulfio hadn't returned yet. So, he took a quick look to the three of them. "Just follow me, and you can meet him and Corvo. He needs to make sure you guys are good, after all."

And so the four former whalers ended up on the Tower's grounds, the three new ones looking around cautiously, and silently. There were guards staring at Thomas and the others, but due to reconizing Thomas they didn't do anything but to stare.  
"Well- wait here. I'll go and get 'em." Thomas said and headed on in after a guard unlocked the door for him, and locked it after he went in. It was clear he didn't want the three in there, especially considering the one with the whaler mask. The guard was cock sure it was former whalers. He started to get sick and tired of those already. Standing rather casually and waiting against a wall, the whalers sighed, Leon taking up a cigar from his pocket and smoking the last one.

Thomas went in, finding Rulfio standing halfly in Daud's office door. He had a bowl of something in his hand,looking rather happy as he was talking.  
Thomas approached him, Rulfio looking to him.   
"Thomas." Rulfio said as he stepped a bit back, letting the man in. When he went in he spotted Corvo sitting on the desk, with Daud standing beside him, nodding as a hello.

"Ah- Lord Protector." Thomas said politely. "I am glad you are well." Corvo gave a polite nod as Thomas gave one as well, and looked questioning at him. "Daud said you would be back tomorrow. Has something happened?"  
Thomas looked between the three men. "I found some other former whalers, that are willing to join up. It's Leon, Dodge and Devon."  
Daud looked surprised, to say the least. But not negatively so. He got an interested look in his eyes, Corvo noticing and looked back to Thomas. "Where are they?"

"They're waiting outside, think the guard locked the door."

Corvo sighed a bit, looking up to Daud for advice, who leaned down to listen better to Corvo as he started to speak low. "How do you feel about this?"

Thomas and Rulfio turned their attention elsewhere, letting the two of them have their privacy. But Rulfio couldn't help but to look for a little more than he should, Daud leaning in like that, so casual about having his face so close to Corvo's without thinking his throat would be slit- it was weird seeing him like that. But at the same time, refreshing. The few times he could see Daud relax was always nice, and it had been a few due to his short time with the Whalers up until Daud's disappearance. Only a year- it felt longer than it had been.

The Spymaster shock his head lightly. "A bit of discipline and they will know their place quickly- if needed." A soft sigh came from Corvo who looked to Rulfio, then to Thomas. "Thomas, bring them here."

Daud stood up, his back cracking a bit as he did. He paid no mind, but the two Whaler's did, looking at bit extra at him from their places in the room. Thomas did as he was told, however, leaving as he was allowed to by a gesture from Corvo.

The whaler left dug his spoon into his bowl and started eating again, having the courtesy to not eat while serious matters were attended to. He was very soon done, chewing on the carrots that swam around in the little soup that was left.  
"Rulfio, you'll need to look for a place for all of you to stay, and let it not be too far from The Tower." Rulfio was now done, swallowing the last pieces. "I understand. Rent- buy- or simply find one?"  
Corvo chipped in on that one. "Find one, and we'll do the rest when it comes to furnishing it. We'll claim it under The Tower's ownership as well, there are many places that has yet to be repaired since the plauge closer to the Tower." Nodding and holding on to his bowl for now, Rulfio nodded.

Soon all three of them heard footsteps approaching, Rulfio looking out of the door opening by leaning, and leaned back, nodding to confirm that Thomas wasn't lying about who it was. And he looked slightly excited, a smile finding it's way to his lips. The face of Leon when he spotted Rulfio for that small second- it was too much.

The three Whaler's joined in, the room starting to get a bit cramped with four more people.  
Leon, Devon and most likely Dodge stopped in their tracks when they saw who it was standing beside Corvo, with his arms on his back, looking so familiar. So fucking tired as well. They had never seen Daud like this, not even after many of his injuries.

"Daud..." Leon exclaimed, mouth agape.   
Daud nodded, keeping his serious look. "Tell them next thime, would you?" Thomas chuckled nervously, shrugging with a smile.

Dodge, of all people was the next man to speak. For a whaler, he was one of the more quiet ones, always insiting on wearing his mask.  
"You're fine... Corvo didn't kill you."  
Corvo looked down for a moment, not because he was offended, he understood why Dodge asked. What he didn't get was the raspy voice. Daud patted Corvo's shoulder. "He sent a message. I took it as a "leave now"- and thus, heeded his words." Daud explained, then looked to all three, they looked like they wanted answers. Right now.

"Still want to work for me?" He asked them, wanting to make sure. The three of them agreed at once. Not because of answers, but because it was fucking Daud. They would die for him still.  
And thus Daud explained, once again what had happened, leaving out his personal feelings in this, however. For it didn't need to be known by the former whalers standing in front of him. The Royal Protector watched the three of them closely, chipping in when Daud needed him to and he found it necessary. He knew Daud read them better than he ever could, so he made sure to look to Daud occasionally. He felt a bit of a fatigue, finding it weird as he had been in bed for quite a while.

Dodge removed his mask when Daud was done explaining, having noticed the Lord Protector's stares. Everyone noticed, but guessed it was a part of everything. He had a rough wound under his jawline, having survived a usually fatal wound, it looked like it was the reason for his voice, for smoking could never do something like that to a man's voice.  
Devon stood staring at some books on Corvo's desk, and Leon looked angrily down onto the floor, but sorta glared at Dodge without meaning to. They were in, oh, Daud knew that, but sort of confused.

"Why let him know?" Leon asked, finding how Daud revealed himself to Corvo weird.  
Daud sighed. "Obligation."

... The three of them fell into silence, but some of them managed to look determined. "... Nothing's changed- we'll just answer to The Lord Protector and The Empress too...?" Devon asked, gesturing with his arms as he spoke, like always.

Daud nodded. "Know your places, as well. In the Tower, you only answer." The three of them nodded.  
Suddenly something caught Daud's attention, and looking to Corvo after looking to the side, everyone else looking there as well, he leaned down to Corvo. "Lady Emily is coming."  
Corvo smiled a bit. "Let her in. Let them prove themselves."

And so the door opened up, Emily revealing herself to the seven men. "Corv--..." She fell into silence, looking up at the three unfamiliar men standing some meters away from her. One had a Whaler mask in his hand, and a very scary scar too, the two others leaning slightly to see past the scary man...  
She quickly narrowed by Thomas who stood closer to Corvo's desk, then past Rulfio. When she came to the desk Daud took a step back, letting the young lady get to Corvo. "Who are these people...? More former whalers?" She asked, looking at the three of them. They looked directly to Daud, all of them having frozen up when they registered who it was. Not because they tried to prove anything, it showed on their faces.

"Boys- manners." Daud said- and gestured to Emily.

The three of them bowed politely, none of them even hesitating.

"Empress." Leon said softly. "We apologize, your sudden appearance startled us. It is a pleasure to meet you- we are former Whalers indeed. I am Leon." Leon hit Devon with his elbow.  
"I'm Devon.!"  
"And I am Dodge..."

Emily looked curiously to Daud, as if asking if they are new spies. He nodded firmly.

With a determined face, yet sort of unsure, the young Empress nodded to them, saying hi. "You can stop bowing now, it's okay."   
The three of them straightened up.  
Shifting his shoulders a bit, Daud gestured to them. "Dodge is one of those whom made the painful poison- with his help- we will have an antidote." Dodge looked genuinely shocked at that- managing to put the pieces together very quickly, Corvo had been poisoned, Daud told him them that much. Leon and Devon took some more time, looking mildly terrified as they furrowed their brows after some seconds of looking at Dodge.  
Emily settled in Corvo's lap, mostly to be more royal. Or something, she just wanted to spend some time with her father.

"Well, I suppose this is all you are needed for now." Daud said calmly, looking over the three of them. "I've asked Rulfio to find a place for all of you to stay- so- go with him and help. Except you Thomas, I will need to know what you found out.  
As well, we will take questions later, tonight I believe we all need rest."

"Yeah- master." Devon said, his voice concerned as he traced around his face. "You look like hell."  
Daud looked to him, a small smile on his lips. "I'll see you all out." And with that, he moved, gesturing Thomas to stay. Who just ended up leaning against the wall after the others left, Emily breathing out as they did. "So crowded in there, and all of them... They honestly needed a bath." She complained, having a hope that the place they would stay at had many showers.

Corvo chuckled, Thomas as well.

 

Daud returned a good while afterwards, Emily reading a book in Corvo's lap as he read it together with her, Thomas just waiting for Daud to return so he could start briefing, and head off to eat something, for he was honestly way too hungry. Thomas told Daud about what happened and how him and Rulfio had spent their time, yes, everything, Corvo listening as well as he looked up from Emily's book. Emily listened as well, although she pretended to continue to read. 

"Thank you- Thomas." Daud gestured to Thomas that he could leave, and the man did so quickly. He guessed it would be alright to get some food from the kitchen, considering Rulfio most likely did.  
The Lord Protector patted Emily's shoulder, as if asking her what she wanted to do. Looking up to her father, Emily put away her book and gestured to Daud to move down to her so she didn't have to twist her body. "Send your men, Daud. You need rest... A lot of it. You can send only two, right? So that we have some here in case."  
"Who would you like me to send?"

"Rulfio and Leon. I want Thomas here in case."

With no objections, the Spymaster got up to station himself in front of the two of them. Corvo just let Daud and Emily speak, looking in the book the young Empress had picked up. "I will tell him and send out the men to take them tomorrow morning. Does it sound good, Young Empress?"

"Yes- I like it." She said, with a small smile on her lips. 

Daud gave a short nod, more of an acknowledging one than anything else.

"In that case- I will take my leave. Goodnight, Corvo, Young Empress." Daud said and turned on his heels.

"Wait- Daud..."

Daud looked over his shoulder.

"You can call me Emily. I don't mind."

Daud looked down for a moment, before he turned to face her again. "Got it, Emily." Daud had a smile on his face. He then nodded as a goodbye again, leaving out of the door.  
He went to join Thomas in the kitchen, guessing he himself could do with a warm meal. He had skipped it today too.

Thomas indeed was in the kitchen, sitting on top of the kitchen table with a load of bread in his hand. Raising his brow, Daud crossed his arms at the man.

"... Daud?" Thomas asked, crumbs all over the man.

"Cook something next time, Thomas."

"Not happening- you know my skill with that."

"Then I'll do it. Chop up vegetables."

Thomas placed his loaf on a plate, not one gold plated. Why would Thomas bother with such...? "Alright."

And thus the two of them cooked up enough soup for the two of them. Thomas sat playing with the knife he used while Daud stirred the soup, making sure his uniform wouldn't get dirty.

"Just like old times, huh-...?" Thomas spoke with a smile on his face. Daud scoffed, pouring some soup in a simple bowl and handed it to Thomas, who _gladly_ took it.

"Don't get too comfortable. Rulfio and the others is finding both of you a place to live, you will have to cook then."  
Thomas looked down into the soup on his lap. "Staying in The Tower, then."

"Until the Young Empress says otherwise, yes."

"Well- alright. She's the big boss."

"As well, you are staying here until tomorrow. I'll send down Leon and the others to take care of the rest of them. Emily wants you close."

Thomas swallowed his mouthful. "Got it. She's a really cool girl, that one. Not what I expected at all for being a noble kid." He took a little pause, feeling Daud's eyes on him. "... Uh- they're usually really bratty- is what I mean."  
Daud's stare went off him. "You haven't noticed yet? She's Corvo's."

Thomas' mouth shut quickly. "... Oh." It was honestly all he could say, just staring wide eyed into nothing, as if he was seeing The Void.

Thomas then jerked his head to Daud. "How long have you known?"

"You see it in her, as well, gentle whispers in court." Daud sipped some of the whiskey he had poured for himself. Thomas looked confused, to say the least, never been the one to see such things.

"Well- alright. No wonder she loves him so much."

Daud nodded, chuckling softly at Thomas as he tapped his spoon against his bowl, reminding Thomas to eat.

Thomas started eating again, the two men falling silent for some moments, before Thomas starting to idly chit chat, just talking while Daud listened. Like old times, Daud feeling a sense of soothing nostalgia that took some tiredness out of his bones.

 

Corvo had just laid Emily to bed, read to her and all. She slept in Corvo's chambers for now, until the men in her safe room had moved. He stood at the door for a few extra moments, and moved when somebody walked past- it was just a guard on his patrols.

He walked ahead to his offices, wanting to get some work done for the night.

Thomas found himself in Daud's old sleeping place again, his belly full and his heart soothed until tomorrow. It was so nice to talk to Daud like that, the man just listening, sometimes giving the sarcastic remark, Daud finally softening up a little. Thomas had missed it more than he wanted to admit.

Daud did some work as well, writing up the papers the three new spies would have to sign tomorrow after their work. There he stayed until he was done, it took some time, having more work waiting for him else from that.  
Now Daud found himself in Corvo's offices, looking at the an sitting with his head on his hands, his long hair hiding his face. But considering he didn't stir when Daud came in, he was indeed asleep.

Daud approached him, placing a hand on the man's head to attempt to wake him. It was pointless so far, so that hand started to caress Corvo's hair, stroking it away from his face as well, the little that could be seen. The man didn't seem to notice at all. Daud almost didn't want to wake the man, but wouldn't let him stay there. 

Corvo eventually stirred, Daud removing his hand calmly. Corvo got up, yawning as he started to stretch, his neck hurting a bit.

"... Damnit..." Corvo chuckled, smiling. Daud shock his head, a gentle look on his face. "I get it."

Corvo rubbed at his neck, sitting more back.

"How are you doing, Corvo? No more pain...?"

"Not at all."

"Good..."

"How about you- Daud?"

The Spymaster shock his head. "I'm fine, unless you count the tiredness."  
Corvo got up from his chair, and stretched further. Before his arms wrapped around Daud's waist, Daud's eyes widened a bit, but he didn't object, in fact, his own arms wrapped around Corvo's waist as well. He then proceeded to take the Lord Protector's free hand in his own, it was a odd sensation, but none of them dragged their hand back.  
Daud had his usual grumpy face, just out of habit, Corvo's face softened up, however.

"Don't defy orders tomorrow." Corvo said softly, with a quiet tone.

Daud nodded, he had been considering it, oddly enough. The man ended up leaning a bit up towards Corvo, the man surprised enough to pull his head back a bit. It made The Spymaster smirk- Corvo doing so as well.

They met halfway now in a kiss, ending up standing there for some precious moments, not meaning to, but taken by the spur of the moment At least that was what they would excuse themselves with.

 

But only some minutes after, they heard several footsteps, sounding like running. Then the door to Corvo's office shot open, some familiar faces in the door, catching Daud and Corvo still holding each other, both shocked to the point where they drew their swords after nearly pushing each other away from themselves.


	14. Red Hands

A flurry of bolts flew at Corvo even before he managed to react. Daud had managed to lounge at him before any of the bolts hit him, doing so immediately as he saw someone coming in, keeping Corvo down after he blinked away hurriedly, Corvo following suit to avoid being shot at, Daud landed on one of them, having more time to decide where he wanted to go off to, now masked. He landed in the middle of them, Corvo having blinked behind his desk to gather himself after being knocked down, but he knew he would have to help Daud. Corvo was too tired to honestly think too well about his moves, so he ended up with sword drawn, right in front of them, fighting the normal way.

It was the former whalers they had captured, somehow managed to escape. Daud followed Corvo's example, knowing he would need his mana for blinking away, eventually taking the two of them away to get Emily, if needed.

The former whalers swung their swords violently at the two of them, both Daud and Corvo making sure to dodge as best as they could. Whenever they were shot at they blinked away some few steps, Daud now summoning Thomas while out of sight from the former whalers, who appeared as he should, masked as he guessed something had happened. When he saw what was happening, he went after his sword, skilled as always as he had yet to fall asleep and went into the fight as well, the man trying to get the former whalers off Corvo. But he managed to notice after looking very closely, that one was missing.

Oh fuck.

Thomas gestured to Daud the best he could to not distract him too much, Daud nodding as he counted over them. He turned his attention to Corvo after this, but making sure the had control over the situation as well as he could, who had some problems trying to stay focused enough to successfully get them off him. Most of the pressure was on him, after all. Daud grabbed one of the whalers' collars when he turned around and threw him onto the floor, shooting him with a sleep dart before he had to dodge away from a sword swung at him. For being so few, the men were extremely aggressive and quick.

Daud swore he heard more footsteps in the hallway, hearing some screaming from the hallway. In between the flurry of men Corvo looked panicked.

"Don't let them get Emily!" He yelled, Thomas looking to Daud as if asking if he should go, but Daud was gone before he could do anything, so he guessed it meant to help Corvo, and help Thomas did. He started to pick off those who was around him more aggressively, following in their footsteps, as Corvo was getting overwhelmed, he blinked around more than he should, he was also getting more panicked, scared for Emily. Daud reached Corvo's quarters, having used his Void Gaze in order to find her. He stopped time, and closed the door after him, carefully approaching the bed.  
Emily hadn't woken up yet, so Daud gently shock her, but it was needless to try to wake her up slowly. She was pulled into his flow of time, and woke up in a daze.

"Daud- what...?" Daud held a finger in front of his lips, telling her to be quiet. He looked alarmed, Emily instantly understood that.

Daud picked her up, bringing along the blanket she had covered herself in, the same as he had given her earlier, and just as he was about to leave, time started again, and the door was kicked open by Nigel.

"Fucking hell!!" He screamed, pointing his wristbow directly at Emily, who now hid her face under the blanket, nearly screaming, but remembering that Daud told her to be quiet. Daud blinked away, she knew he had powers. Perhaps not Corvo, so keeping her away from him would be the wisest choice. He ended up behind Nigel, starting to sprint as quickly as he had gotten to the place, Nigel turning around in a very and almost painful sharp turn.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Daud kept running, and couldn't summon any more whalers for the moment being. Nigel was not far from him, and catching up quickly. But he could blink, the former whalers might guessing he got his powers from Corvo.  
He blinked up to a walkway, quickly moving to another room while Nigel tried to find him. He looked down first, it had been a while for him. But he blinked up to the walkways too late, so he didn't know where the man was by now. So he started to search up there...

Guards had joined the two men as they had heard the commotion, so now Corvo couldn't use his powers. But he didn't need to as he slipped away from the fight after telling the guards NOT to kill, running towards his quarters, looking for Emily and Daud. When he failed to see them in there and the door kicked up, his heart sank in his chest, the man starting to panic for sure.  
Sean followed after Corvo as he noticed he was gone, though. He spotted him looking around outside of his quarters, and managed to slip out as well, even with some guards running after him, he managed to use Pull to toss them against each other.  
Corvo got away as Sean was busy, having gotten the time to reload his sleeping dart. In an instant, he managed to slip out of cover and shoot Sean, putting him to sleep instantly. He fell hard onto the floor, he most likely broke his nose.

Corvo managed to spot Nigel staring at him from the walkways, and when said former whaler noticed, he blinked away, Corvo instantly looking behind him, for there he was. He pulled out a dagger again, having put his sword away.  
"Not yet. No."

He looked so fucking angry. What the fuck was he talking about!?

Corvo fought Nigel very furiously. The man didn't want him dead at the moment, it was clear from his movements and where he aimed. Corvo honestly started to get tired. Too tired for his own good, so his blocks started to get easier to knock him back with. 

Daud had heard the fighting and the grunts from Corvo whenever he was knocked back, Emily in his arms yet. Emily was crying as silently as she could, gripping onto the Spymaster's coat as Corvo's struggling scared her way too much. Daud blinked away to leave Emily in a safe spot, doing so gently, and putting her face in his hand, wiping away her tears so she could look at him. With a very serious look the man held a finger up to his mouth again, Emily nodded, and started hiding in the blanket as well as she could.  
Daud jumped down from the walkway and ran towards Nigel from the back, whom had managed to land a blow on Corvo by slicing his sword against his arm. Without honestly thinking, anger welling up in him, Daud stopped time right before Corvo could be taken off his feet, the man whom blinked away using the last of his mana, Daud grabbed Nigel from behind and attempted to choke him, but he blinked away just as Daud got a hand on him and appeared in front of him, as he was pulled into Daud's time flow with Daud touching him.

Nigel ignored Daud, going after Corvo who was trying to get a moment to catch his breath, but was unable to as the man blinked right in front of him.

Daud's blade pierced Nigel's stomach, before he could attempt a blow on Corvo, whom had just gotten his sword up to deliver a fatal blow. It was very sudden, even Corvo looking shocked at what happened. With his back turned, Daud caught Nigel, not minding the sword that was lodged in his side for the moment being. He pulled out his sword, even if he honestly didn't want to, and made sure to lay Nigel down properly. The man went slowly, the life draining out of his eyes.

 

Corvo stood catching his breath, watching Nigel's sword slip out of Daud's side and onto the floor.  
Daud sat there for a second, turning Nigel's head to the side with his free hand. Then he stood up, shoulders tensed up.

"She's up on the walkway to the right. Get her to safety."

"Daud."

"Go!" Daud snapped at The Lord Protector, clearly stressed.

"DAUD!"

The Spymaster finally noticed his wound when Corvo was pointing at it with his entire hand, and held a hand over it, breathing out harshly, even leaning a bit down due to pain. "... Go Corvo."

Without thinking, Corvo grabbed Daud and started choking him, Daud blinking away as he tried.

"Go!" Daud looked angry, to say the least, trying to make Corvo see reason.  
Biting his lips with a heavy sadness in his eyes, Corvo blinked up to the walkways, finding Emily. Daud started to walk towards the other fight, wanting to make sure the rest of the whalers were okay. To help put them to sleep.

He saw bloodied noses on the whalers and the other thugs. They had been attempted to be put to sleep, it was clear, but none of them was severely hurt. Else from Thomas. He was even limping.  
Daud stopped time, and letting Thomas move normally, blinking to grab the men he didn't have enough sleep darts for. Thomas helped him, and in that time, nearly all of them fell asleep, or laid on the ground unconscious. With more blood staining their clothes due to Daud and Thomas. One guard was dead, and even trampled over...  
The last two remaining panicked when they saw what had happened, for it was nothing but thugs.

They started to run away, but Thomas and the guards went after them, Daud staying back to due to pain. Corvo and Emily appeared in the hallway, seeing Daud stand there with a hand over his side, in the midts of what looked like corpses. His sword was pointed in the floor, he looked ready to fall over. Emily was being held by Corvo who let her down, and they both ran over to the old spymaster, who looked to them as they arrived. Emily started to slow down a bit, Daud understood that and walked away from them all, slowly but surely, Corvo wrapping his arms around Daud as he was there, not caring about his own scratch. Emily went over to him as well, looking very, very worried, tears streaming down her face.

Thomas joined as well, holding one of the thugs over his shoulders as he dropped him in the pile.

"Daud...!" He nearly screamed out, going up to him as well.

"Nigel..." Daud said, gritting his teeth as he tried to get out of Corvo's grip. But he didn't let him. "You need rest, Daud. Right now...!"

"Fuck- I'll go get Rulfio and the others!" Thomoas said, finally having time. They would need help carrying everyone away, after all. The guards that helped came as well now, all looked shocked at the display. But they knew Daud hadn't killed any of the people here. It would be messier then.

Daud looked to Thomas he went out of the nearest window he could, Daud suddenly stopping time and letting nobody else but the only man he couldn't stop follow his time flow, which of course was Corvo. He blinked out of Corvo's grip, the man frowning as he did and started to look around. "Wait! Just wait!" Corvo said, looking around until he spotted Daud walking towards Nigel. He did stop.

"Bury him with your spies. Don't do it alone." Corvo honestly didn't know what else to say but that. But it helped, Daud blinking back to Corvo, letting himself relax. Time came back as he ended his Bend Time, and put an arm on Corvo, sort of needing the help to stand now that he didn't force himself to ignore the wound anymore. When When Emily could move again, she looked to Corvo whom had nearly moved, as it was perhaps best ot avoid it the best he could.

"Daud- you need a doctor..." Emily said, looking to Corvo for injuries. Corvo showed off his arm, it was nothing but a scratch, but one that would most certainly leave a scar. He had been bleeding quite a lot, it was stained red down his shirt, as he had left his coat in his quarters.

Emily frowned deeply, running over to some of the guards standing a little bit away from the place. "Get a doctor if any of you are able, we'll be in the spymaster's quarters for now." She ordered them, using a determined voice. Corvo pulled an arm the best he could around Daud and when Emily returned to him, Daud not walking, for Thomas and the rest of the whalers ended up in the hallway. They looked mortified when they saw their boss, his leg colored red, and the man looking way too tired. He gestured to them to follow, starting to walk- Corvo supporting him as well as he could. Thomas was shaking when he jogged up to the two men, offering to help Corvo support Daud. He was allowed, and everyone ended up in the spymaster's quarters, the place spotless. As if nobody had been living there.

Rulfio frowned deeply, Daud ending up on a stool that ha been stored there, Corvo sitting down on Daud's bed, Emily joining him as she knew touching Daud's wound could not be good. She dragged away the ripped fabric to look at Corvo's wound, frowning deeply, only hoping the sword's hadn't been poisoned. But Corvo would had noticed something if it had been, so he was certain things was fine.

Outside a doctor was quickly approaching, frowning at the men sleeping on the floor and the guards around them, cleaning up their cuts by themselves.

"Leon, Devon and Dodge. Go out and move the men." Daud said, trying his best to lean a bit back. "But stay away from the right side. He is not to be moved by any of you."

"Why...?" Leon asked, having noticed something being wrong. Very wrong.  
Daud took out his sword. It was stained in blood.

The men understood. Trying to remember who they had seen as they had passed. All the whalers were shocked, and in a mild state of sorrow. Thomas was sadder than the others, mostly looking over to Daud, and understanding that empty look in his eyes now.  
The doctor arrived, finally, the three men leaving after the doctor had gotten a view over the room, seeing Thomas stand there with his blue eye and minor injuries, and to the more hurt Daud. Corvo pointed to Daud, and so the man started to work on Daud's injury, preferring him sitting, actually, even if it was a lot more painful. Daud just made sure to breathe, not letting the pain get to his head.

Corvo sat there looking away, holding Emily's hand while she casually borrowed some of the man's supplies and cleaned up Corvo's wound for him to make things go faster. That doctor was really slow...

Outside, the men started picking up the men they found, finding them to be few. They piled them together, two taking the men they could carry to the prison and dropping them off, as the guards had managed to get something done with enforcing the place by now. So now most of the men would be gone. Dodge stayed behind to guard the rest, staring at some of the guards through his whaler mask who passed on their patrols, which they had promptly resumed. There was no rest for them.

One guard stayed around a bit too longer, but he wasn't familiar, so no biggie there. He just looked a bit extra annoyed at the sight. Or...? Dodge made sure to remember him.

The men was in the prison in time, and the doctor left some minutes before the whalers returned, meaning the men wouldn't intrude.

Corvo sat there with a bandaged arm and shoulder, the doc just checking that wound while he was at it. Daud sat there, breathing heavily with his torso leaning forward, supporting himself by resting his arms on his legs. No doubt, he was at his limit now.

"We have finished." Devon said as they went in, knocking before they entered, of course. Daud looked to them, holding up some fingers the best he could. "Ronald, Igor, Theodore and Sean. You got them?"  
... The three of them froze.

"Sean and Theodore's missing."  
Thomas got up from his place on the floor, having sat down to drown out the surroundings for the time being. "No!" Thomas was quickly on his way out, passing three very distressed men. They looked to Daud, their first day already a failure. But Daud didn't look angry. He just looked like he was ready to settle in the grave. "Don't let this discourage you. You didn't know they had a mole. For we took out everyone. Someone in the Tower is working for them..."

Corvo frowned deeply, looking to Emily. Daud frowned as well, and slowly got back up to his feet, summoning Thomas right beside Rulfio, who was standing and looking down into the floor, his eyes wide.

Thomas looked so angry, so fucking angry... "Let me look, Daud- I have to find him...!" Daud shock his head. "Not yet. We need a funeral." Thomas stopped in his tracks, biting his lips so hard he drew blood. He wanted to do _something_, but... Nigel deserved a funeral. And to be honest, he wanted everyone to move.

Rulfio started moving, walking out by the three spies.

Daud wandered after them, walking a bit carefully. Corvo got up quickly and went to Daud's side, walking beside him, Emily joining as well, even though it sort of felt wrong that she was there.  
They reached Nigel, he hadn't been moved as nobody had gone there to find anyone. Daud went ahead and picked him up, not letting anybody else even get close to him.

 

The group found themselves at the outskirts of Dunwall, having fixed up a stranded boat, laid Nigel in it. Meanwhile this happened, Corvo sat with Emily half asleep in his lap, the young lady having been up the whole night now. Said Lord Protector was watching as Daud sat on the boat, keeping it balanced as the five spies of his gathered firewood and some whale oil to make it burn better with. Daud looked broken, back turned to the former Whaler.  
The boat was ready in record time, even with Thomas still having a limp due to using his foot a bit awkwardly.

Getting up and letting his spies push the boat so it could be set to sail, Daud kicked it hard so it went out into the sea, shooting it with an incendiary bolt, making it go ablaze within seconds. Corvo had already joined them before Daud set the boat out. Emily stared out to the boat, wondering why they buried him like this. But she would ask later.  
Thomas and Rulfio stood watching for a good while, both men saddened. Thomas was more worried about Daud, his eyes always telling the story, not matter how much he tried to hide it from him. Corvo found himself able to tell a bit as well by now.

Dodge, Leon and Devon was mostly angry at the fucking idiot, having hoped it wouldn't end up like this. But of course, they were sad at the loss. They always were, especially Dodge, for Nigel used to train him.

Corvo's eyes went to Daud, however, who was frowning deeply, but silent as the grave, just looking out at sea.  
"... Daud."  
The spymaster didn't even turn to look at Corvo properly, he just looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.  
"We should go to The Flooded District after this. To keep Emily safe from the those whom had escaped, as well as you."

Nodding, Daud just acknowledged it quietly.  
They fell back into silence, the deal having been done. Daud wouldn't agree unless he could make the journey, Corvo guessed that, so he said nothing more. Emily just wanted to sleep away the day by now, leaning her head against Corvo's shoulder as she closed her eyes for a little moment.  
The spies standing around them agreed it would be the best option as well. Thomas needed rest, his leg still hurting as it was painfully oblivious, he was sitting on the ground. 

Soon the boat couldn't be seen anymore, and Daud started moving. He had yet to clean his gloves off, so now he settled down to do so, sitting on a rock and breaking the ice to get to the water.

Once Daud had finished up, Thoman and Rulfio started to move. "Lord Protector, I'll escort you to The Tower, if you don't mind." Thomas said, looking serious. Corvo nodded, looking to Emily. "We should get some things. Leon, will you fix up food?" 

The man nodded, and everyone went off to their destinations. Rulfio, Dodge and Devon went with Daud.

The Spymaster was careful when he walked, only sometimes climbing up to the rooftops by using blink. But he didn't jump or anything. Rulfio made sure to keep an eye on him, in case that things would go bad.

In The Tower, Corvo, Emily and Thomas had finished packing their things very quickly, already on their way to The Flooded District. Thomas had managed to gain the trust of Emily enough that she let him walk beside them.

"... Daud... Was he a kind master in the past?" She asked, looking up to Thomas as he walked with them, his mask well on him.

"Yes and no-, he was strict, but it was because he cared. But sometimes, he was kind. Like, sharing his food if he wasn't hungry or feeling well."  
Thomas mused, crossing his arms a bit as he walked along, the three of them quiet, Emily getting some sort of rest at least, Corvo just telling her to keep awake in case.

Now close to The Flooded District through Daud's entrance, Thomas stopped, looking to Corvo who nodded, allowing him to take the two with him down there, as they were at street level. They found themselves closer to the entrance. Walking the last way and finding the key on a crate lying there, where there was some food as well. Rulfio had been busy, maybe remember some places they had stashed the food soon two years ago too. It would still be fine if it was canned.

Thomas used Pull to get the keys, and got them in. Once there Corvo actually let Emily down, and looked as if he would kill Thomas if he ran off with her. It was a test of trust, and Thomas had to prove himself...  
So Thomas held out his hand to Emily, who took it, the man blinking up while Corvo climbed up the chain, climbing as quickly as he could. He met the two of them side by side when he got up, Emily alright, watching her father jump off the chain.  
"Know the way- Lord Protector?"

Corvo nodded. With that answer, Thomas blinked down, and started to get the food crates up.

Rulfio had seen them through the door, waving a bit as he opened it. "Hi- Welcome to The Flooded District. There's a bed waiting for you- Young Empress."  
Emily nodded, wanting to go to Daud quickly, so she started dragging Corvo's arm with her, the one not too badly hurt. "Come on, Corvo... The quicker we rest the better...!"

Corvo went along, leaving Rulfio to jump down and help Thomas.

"How long will we stay, Corvo...?"

"Some days, maybe longer. It's hard to say by now."

Emily looked around, and through the doors. He went up the stairs, remembering the place vividly. Up the stairs they spotted Daud, sitting in a wooden chair that one of the spies had gotten for him, resting. He had his arms crossed, and looked up once he heard the two of them walking up towards him, Emily actually running to him. 

"Are you alright, Daud?" Emily took Daud's hand and made him unfold his arms. Daud looked to her, nodding a bit. "Don't worry- Emily. I'd say to get some sleep." He gestured to the bed, looking to it as well. "We set it up for you."  
Emily looked to the bed, a bit worried, but... She went over to it, testing it out. Daud look to Corvo as he got closer to Daud, standing beside him. "Corvo, can you stay?"

"I'm not leaving you, Emily."  
Said Empress nodded, and settled down on the bed, Corvo going to wrap her in. Emily fell asleep after a while, Daud letting himself rest while Emily fell asleep, letting his head hang a bit. But he ended up falling asleep himself.

Only to wake up to Corvo cupping his head in his hands, a small, sad smile on his face. "Are you alright?" Daud nodded quietly. "Your spies are done with their work- even provided beds." With those words Daud pulled himself up from his seat, rubbing at his neck, Corvo let go off him when he started to move, and instead stood ready to make sure Daud wouldn't fall. But the man didn't, but it was pretty obvious that he was in pain.  
Now in the bed sitting on the edge, Daud could finally rest, having heard his spies footsteps and idle talk from under them, and outside. Corvo ended up sitting on the bed, wordlessly cupping Daud's head in his hand again, Daud not minding at all.

Daud gripped his arm, taking a deep breath. Corvo let him do as he wanted, looking worried as hell. The spymaster held the hand against his face for a while, his lips trembling.

Corvo pulled Daud up in his arms, Daud ending up closing his eyes while leaning his head onto Corvo's shoulder. It hurt staying like this, but Daud didn't want to leave.  
They stayed like this for a while, Daud wide awake and not getting himself to hug Corvo. His arms fell heavy and drenched. They let go when they heard Thomas walk up the stairs, Corvo putting a hand on Daud's shoulder instead. It would look less intimate. Daud ended up hiding his face in his hands, resting said arms on his legs.

Thomas stopped a meter or two from them, he looked so tired.  
"We're done, so you can rest easy..." He spoke low, knowing Emily was asleep by now.

Daud nodded quietly.  
The Lord Protector nodded as well, sighing a bit as he looked to his side, seeing another bed there just for him.

Thomas transversed away, maybe to sleep, or eat. He deserved all the rest he could get.

Corvo sighed a bit, looking to Daud when Thomas was gone.

"Sleep." Daud said, as if knowing Corvo looked at him, Corvo letting that arm on the Spymaster's shoulder wrap around said man. "Only if you do so."

Daud nodded, not too sure if he would keep to those words. But, with Corvo in his own bed for the night, he figured he'd at least try.

He did keep to his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, people!
> 
> Have a nice one!


	15. Barren Nights

Daud's recovery was quick. The cut on his side, it was healing well, the neck wounds forgotten about. By the third day in The Flooded District, he was fighting Thomas, the two taking out their frustrations about this, but mostly their fighting was for fun. It was a way to train, to gain their strength back- and that was always a boon.  
Emily had been watching in "secret", hiding behind places like her father had done a day ago when he heard something suspicious. She thought the fighting was too brutal, Thomas tumbling onto the catwalk and nearly falling off, but guessed it was a usual thing to do for them. She knew these kinds of things was serious and a matter of death, a misstep meant death. She had gathered such from how Corvo told his stories to her, showed her even sometimes.  
Corvo was sitting right beside her after some minutes, Emily avoiding her education by hiding like this.

"Having fun, young lady?" Corvo asked, Emily freezing as she looked to her father. Daud had Thomas stopped in mid-grip of each other to look as well, first now noticing them. Thomas nearly had Daud defeated, actually, and he was so annoyed that he now was kicked off.

"Well..." Emily struggled for words, a sweet smile on her face, and turned to look to the two fighter. "Don't mind us-!" She said and got up, taking her fathers hand and starting to lead him away from the fight.   
"Uh- let's go read- Corvo."

And so the two of them was gone, Daud brushing himself off. "She takes after her father." He muttered with a amused smile. "How long do you think she watched?" Thomas cracked his knuckles, twisting his wrists as well.   
"No idea- I didn't see he--. -!!!" Thomas dodged that bolt flying at him from Daud, the man RIGHT back to start fighting.  
And now Rulfio joined in, transversing in. "I'm on Daud's side!" He said with the most playful voice either Daud or Thomas had heard.

"By the Void- betrayer!" Thomas laughed as he spoke.  
Daud let the man join in, not minding the extra distraction. He had fun, he couldn't deny that, but he used this fighting just to get some thoughts a bit more of a distance from him. His guilt never ate at him as strongly when he fought.

Corvo and Emily was indeed reading, having found themselves a good spot some distance away from the action. Emily still needed her education, Corvo made sure of that. Although, if some of the whalers felt up for it later, he would train Emily in some stealth, as something fun. For being around The Flooded District like this, not really having much to do, it was boring for someone like her. He understood this all too well.

Night fell over The Flooded District, Emily pretending she was smoking while sitting together with her father in Daud's old offices, the man doing some adjustments to a map of The Tower Rulfio had drawn up.  
The three other Whalers had returned as well with news of Sean and Theodore, saying they were collecting funds by stealing and selling things on the black market. So it was back to work for everyone.

Daud had been occupying himself with the masks that Corvo had surprisingly taken with him, and made sure he had all his supplies. He had finished them mostly, even though his hands was shaking a bit from exhaustion from the fight. Nobody ended up winning, they called it a draw after a few too many hours. He had finished up Rulfio's mask at least, the other three masks Corvo brought along ready to be worn, at least. But they would be mistaken for party goers if they were seen. It would do for now, however.  
The news had him worried, so he had let the masks rest for now, and stationed himself alone on one of the rooftops, needing some time to think. To plan.  
But time eluded the man- and he stayed there too long. He got down, blinking to make sure he would be fine.

When he came back to what could be considered the bedroom, Emily was sitting in bed reading, while Corvo laid in bed, cold as he was shaking in his sleep. He had even taken Daud's blanket, and was still cold.

"I think Corvo's got a cold." Emily said, having heard Daud in the stairs. "Can we start a fire for Corvo...?" He asked as he looked up from her book. Daud shock hish head, speaking low. "Too risky."

Emily looked down, sighing a bit. But then she realized she had been caught being awake, not having thought about it before. "Uhm- I'll go to sleep now..."

Daud chuckled a bit, settling down onto Corvo's bed. Corvo was holding onto the blankets as if his life depended on it, so Daud got up to see if he could find another one. Emily slipped under her blankets, huddling her blanket around her, watching Daud go off, and blink away to be quicker.  
The man returned half an hour later, sleep tugging at him. With his own blanket, the Spymaster gently shock Corvo, who woke up very violently, gripping Daud's hand, ready to break it, but when he realized what was happening, he relaxed, his grip loosening but not letting go.

Corvo sighed heavily, a shaky one.  
"Cold?"

"Very."  
Daud sighed as well. "I'd say to go for a run. Always helped me."

Corvo let go of Daud's hand and ended up rolling a bit to the side but facing Daud anyway, remembering he had taken Daud's blanket. "I think it's best I stay with Emily." Said Spymaster shock his head gently when Corvo started to remove the blanket to give it back. "I got a new one." The Lord Protector nodded, happy he could keep it. Then, Corvo got an idea. He reached for Daud's hand and once he got it, he dragged Daud towards him, the Spymaster gaining a confused look. "Corvo?" He asked, halfly lying on the man, who said nothing. Daud got his meaning, and moved to lie more comfortably, Corvo letting go of his hand to help drape the blanket over both of them. With three blankets over them, Corvo already started to warm up. It helped to lay an arm over Daud's chest as well, his head resting slightly onto Daud's chest as well.  
Said Spymaster didn't mind, he actually laid a hand on Corvo's head, just letting it rest there, as if warming Corvo up.

Corvo forced himself to stay awake, Daud awake as well.   
Sighing heavily again, Corvo cupped Daud's head in his hand, kissing the man right on the lips- moving his head and torso up in order to reach. Daud had moved into it, their kiss rough, far from gentle, and felt very needy.  
Daud leaned into the kiss, turning his body to Corvo, who was cupping the others face in his hands by now, not allowing him to go anytime soon. The kiss turned sloppy, both drawing back to breathe after some time. A heavy sigh escaped Daud's throat as Corvo stroked over his neck with a ghostly touch, as if asking if it was alright he could touch it. It was, Daud didn't protest, having closed his eyes by now. He was tired, it showed, how he had just laid onto his back again.

Corvo ended up removing the bandages to check the bigger wound, which had completely closed itself by now. The smaller one was a scar, still noticeable. A little bit of a reaction came from Daud when Corvo placed his lips onto the wounds. It was more alarm than anything else, a hand lifting a bit from it's position, but resting down again, as well as his mildly alarmed expression relaxing, The sensation was unfamiliar to the man, in fact, he wasn't used to being touched at all, every touch from Corvo always managed a reaction from Daud no matter what, some barely noticeable at all. For whenever he had been touched- it was with a blade most of the time.

The Lord Protector just noticed this, feeling the hand lift from his head. But he didn't stop, he moved his lips to the other scar, ending up lying his face there, close as he could be in Daud's arm.  
Daud rested his head back, letting Corvo do as he pleased. The man didn't really think he deserved this, but he grasped onto it anyway when it came- it was just out of his control. And for once- it was alright.

Daud fell asleep like this, Corvo finding himself half asleep before he realized it. Being seen like this, it would be bad, so Corvo turned around with back turned to the Spymaster, letting himself sleep. Finally.

 

Emily woke up too early for her own good. She looked to Daud, whom had just moved onto his own bed, doing so rather quickly as he had heard the quiet mutterings of the Young Empress, guessing she had a nightmare and was about to wake up. He was halfly sitting in the bed, looking to the poor girl when she sat up, catching Daud in the side of her eyes. "... Daud..." She muttered quietly, just enough so that he could hear. The man got up, wandering over to her, passing the very deeply asleep Corvo, whom looked so comfortable, yet like something was missing in his arms...  
"What is it?" Daud asked quietly, keeping their voice down.

"I'm hungry." She said, it was not really what she wanted to say, maybe... If Daud wanted to stay up with her. Maybe then.

"We'd best do something about that." Daud gestured towards the stairs, Emily getting up from the bed with her blanket around her. She followed the man down the stairs to the cooking station Daud's spies had set up, mostly Rulfio, though. He was a good cook. Daud gestured to the crate with fresh food Dodge had gotten his hand on, Emily looking into it and grabbing what she wanted yet again. Emily had been the meal planner the past days, and she even helped cooking. For knowing how to was never a bad idea.  
Emily handed Daud everything as he started to cut them up, having taken off his gloves. Emily started the fire meanwhile, Daud fishing up his lighter and handing it to her, trusting her to use it correctly. She gave it back after starting up the fire under the metal grating, Daud pocketing it while putting the last of the vegetables in. He added some spies too, Rulfio knowing exactly what to get of spices if he even found some, and today for the first time before the rat plague he had found some of Daud's more favored ones, some from Serkonos.  
Emily watched Daud rip apart the leaves, looking rather confused. "A spice...?" Daud nodded, brushing off his hands as he had finished, and took up a big spoon to stir the stew with, he left it facing Emily's direction as he seemed to not like having idle hands. "One from Serkonos- a favorite of mine. They are rare now a days- Rulfio was lucky finding it."

Emily stirred the stew, at least liking the smell so far. "... Did you learn that from your mother?" Daud shock his head, taking over when Emily didn't want to stir anymore. "No- a captain of a ship gave the spice to me as part of my payment- years ago. Some of my first years in Dunwall. I tried it out in a stew- and found it good. Never sought the spice out, though- it always found it's way to me, be it every third or five years."  
Emily looked interested in that, especially at the "captain of a ship" part.  
"Please- tell me- have you been at sea?"

"On my way to Dunwall, after that, not at sea."  
"Is it fun-? Oh- did you see any pirates or whales-?"

Daud chuckled. "No pirates, but I've dealt with them on land. Some of the kinder men I have met in the Underground of Dunwall." Emily's eyes lit up. "Whales- then? Did you ever see some alive?"  
Thinking back to the slaughter house, Daud didn't find it in his heart to tell her- she was still young. "No- none alive." He let the stew sit for a while.  
"Please- you have to tell me about the pirates! Did you fight them?"  
Emily's enthusiasm reminded Daud a bit about the more eager novices he had taken in, one of whom was sleeping closely.

Daud told her some details about the pirates, and how they acted. They were very much dangerous folk, like the gangs around in Dunwall, only a bit more wild and unpredictable. He told her how he had made sure to stay out of their business, so there was no fighting, only observation. For they were very close to walking into his current base of operations back there. Emily was a bit disappointed there was no fighting, but... She let it slide.

"When things calm down- I'll build a ship to go out to sea someday. Just for a while, though, my duties as Empress comes first." She nodded sagely. Daud just stirred the stew with a smile.

"Stews done." Daud muttered low and got two bowls, using the spoon he was stirring with to fill said bowls, handing one to Emily who had gotten up, and stood waiting for Daud while he filled his own. He looked to her curiously when he gestured with her hand. "Come on- I don't want to leave Corvo alone for too long..."

Daud heaved himself up from his seat, letting the stew sit on the fire to let the others wake up to a hot meal.

 

"Thus- I let them go back to sea-."  
Corvo woke up to a gentle talk between Emily and Daud, Daud sitting on his own bed, a bowl in hand with something hot. They were talking casually, Daud turning to look at Corvo when he started moving to sit up.  
"Good morning, Corvo." Daud said while he got up, blinking away. Corvo looked confused over to Emily, who held up her bowl a bit to show her father, it was finely cleaned. "It's stew, Daud made it! I think he went to get you a bowl..."  
A hand on his head, as well as to pull some hair out of his face, he looked curiously over to the bowl Daud had left on his chair, then to Emily.

"So- he cooked for you?" He smiled a bit. "Is it any good?"

"Yeah- it's really special in taste. It's a Serkonian spice that makes it so- Daud said Rulfio finally found some." This surprised Corvo a lot. And it explained why the food smelled so familiar.

Daud returned, holding a bowl of stew out for Corvo to take. He cupped the bowl in his hands. This felt odd. Very odd.

"Daud... You-?" Daud looked to Corvo- Emily as well, the spoon halfly in her mouth. "Hm?"

"Are you Serkonian?"  
Daud nodded, sipping some of his stew. "Born and raised there- just like you." This surprised Emily a lot, and she looked to her father. "You told him?" She asked, knowing this from a young age. Corvo shock his head, Daud smirking a bit. "I can tell by your face- Corvo." 

Corvo found the stew reminding him of home- it was a spice rare outside of Serkonos- but common within.

The three of them enjoyed their meal.  
Daud looked to the door as it opened, having heard someone arrive. It was Thomas, the man tired as hell as he had been freezing in his sleep as well. Getting up with bowl still in hand, Daud stood at the railing, Thomas spotting him and nearly moving to shoot Daud out of reflex.

"Ah- boss." Said Thomas, looking rightfully surprised. "I smell stew- been cooking?"  
Daud nodded. "Help yourself to some, and wake up the others. We need to move tomorrow morning."

Thomas turned around on his heels, heading back to find the others.

With all of his spies collected in his old offices, each with a bowl of stew in hand as Daud and Emily made quite a lot.  
Everyone was tired, except for Emily, who had gotten her usual sleep. 

A few hours went into planning, everyone pointing out their own thoughts, and every word being weighed and considered. Things had to be better planned out now, in order to flush out the mole in The Tower, if there was any. A hired thug could had taken a guards uniform, or it simply was a mole. There was too many variables in this, they had to make sure not to take one wrong step in this. Not if the spies were after both Corvo and Emily.

Daud wasn't a variable in this, but he might as well be one, depending on whenever the two escaped Whaler's saw Nigel's body or not.

"But- master. Your injuries?" Said Leon, looking awfully concentrated.

"Yes."  
Leon looked doubtful, but guessed it would be best to keep his opinions to himself.   
"If nobody else has any questions, we'd best get ready. Go rest up after you've cleaned up."

Emily finally could head off and read. She didn't have to do anything, after all. But halfway there she went back to her father.  
Leon, Dodge and Devon sat eating still, having always been slow eaters. Rulfio yawned, getting up and starting to do what was on his schedule- just to get it done with.  
"Corvo- may Thomas join us in training my accuracy today? He seems really tired- he deserves a break..."  
The Lord Protector shock his head, gesturing over to Daud, whom he sat right beside, in fact. "It's fine for me, but you will have to ask your Spymaster for permission."

Emily knew Daud had heard her request, so she just looked at him. Said man sighed a bit, Thomas pausing his eating to listen, letting his spoon back in the bowl as he stopped halfway to his mouth.   
"Do not keep him for long."

Thomas seemed surprised at that, and smiled to both Emily and Daud, holding up his bowl in the Lady Empress' direction. "I'll be right with you, Lady Emily- gimme a moment."  
With a smile Emily went up to the man, smiling. Thomas had been kind to the young Empress, and Corvo had seen that he could trust him as long as that wristbow was in her hands. Which it was at once Thomas had hurriedly eaten up the last of his stew.

Emily excitedly ran over to where she and Corvo had been practicing earlier, several bottles stacked up. Thomas cam right after, ready to give a few pointers- that hopefully would help her aim. Corvo joined up, leaving Daud now alone to rest for the day. He didn't mind it at all, blinking away to spend a few moments smoking.

 

By the end of the night, Corvo sighed slightly, finding Daud's absence odd. He hadn't seen him all day.

"Daud- did he often end up gone for an entire day?"

Thomas looked to him, having just caught one of the bottles Rulfio was juggling to avoid it breaking and waking Emily. "Yeah- he did it too often."  
Corvo frowned a bit, his face barely visible in the candle light. "In that case. Thomas, please look after Emily for a little while."  
"No- I'll look for Daud if you want him back." Thomas said, getting up after tossing the bottle back to Rulfio, who _struggled_ to keep it airborne.  
Corvo shock his head. "It's fine. She's asleep."

With that order acknowledged, Thomas transversed up to the office, settling down onto one of the beds to read a bit, a candle by Emily's bed that he lit again. Corvo had just blown it out, actually.

 

The Lord Protector found Daud not too far away, the man scouting ahead for the day. He had taken up the mantle for that, Corvo knew where he was, but had expected him back by now.

Daud was asleep, the man sitting up against a wall. It had been gently snowing during the night, and Daud was covered in said snow. Except on his mask.  
Corvo carefully shock Daud, bracing himself in case Daud would lunge at him.  
And it was very right, Daud's eyes opened at once and he grabbed a choke hold on Corvo, Corvo making sure to put a hand in between him and Daud's arms to avoid getting too hurt.

"It's me-!" Daud immediately let go of him, but Corvo not moving back.  
In fact, he leaned more in, and removed Daud's mask, being greeted by a pair of very tired eyes. "Good evening...." Corvo chuckled a bit.

Daud furrowed his brows, sighing very heavily. "Sorry about that." With a shake of his head, Corvo instead kissed Daud, on the mouth. Daud kissed back the little he could before the man pulled back. "I saw nothing at all... We're fine."

Corvo smiled a bit, and started to unbutton Daud's coat. The man looked confused, to say the least, but Corvo just continued, and moved it away in the direction of his wound. So Daud relaxed.  
It had bled through his shirt, most likely because of the awkward position he was in. "Does it hurt...?"

"No."

"Good."

Corvo's eyes went back up, looking like he didn't seem to believe him. But he let it go, when Daud, for once, kissed him. Right on the lips. "Worry about something else." Daud said when he pulled away, Corvo looking sort of stunned, before he kissed Daud again.

The kiss deepened as it went on, both moving into it. Soon Corvo brought a hand behind Daud's head, stroking his fingers through it, not caring that he messed it up. Daud did the exact same, for he didn't want Corvo to go either.

The kiss lasted too long, both separating from it while breathing heavily. But they didn't stop, no.

The new kiss lasted longer as well, longer than expected, the men not stopping to breath, just moving a bit away when they needed air. For by now, Corvo held his arms around Daud to the point he wouldn't let him go away, just wanting him there with him.

By the time Corvo understood time slipped by them, he pulled away. "... Emily..." He said, almost breathlessly.  
Daud nodded, even though he honestly wanted to stay here. Duties came before anything else in Daud's mind, and he got heaven himself up, Corvo following after, dusting himself off.  
They went together back, blinking when they needed to. Corvo, after a blink or two could make out Leon patrolling the area in the darkness, having taken over for Devon then. He was looking around, staring a bit at the two approaching him, and transversing away when he could make out who it was properly. It meant he should go look for followers.

Daud kept walking, they went past the old hallways, happy to be out of the cold.

They ended the day separated, knowing it was how it should have to be. Emily couldn't know, they knew that.

 

Daud had his sword in hand as he were sleeping, it was lying over his shoulder. When he awoke, he found himself staring over Corvo, watching a second ghost of him slit Corvo's throat, and the ghost took the mask away from him, ripping it off and revealing the Lord Protectors face. It was pained, sorrowful. The Daud, real one as he guessed, but the hell did he know, laid still on the bed, he was a spectator.

The blood that came out of Corvo's throat froze, the same with the man. And then... The room crumbled around him, making him fall to what he thought was his death. For it all felt too real in his head, feeling the cold drag and how the earth pulled him down, faster and faster. He screamed, but there was no voice, no nothing.  
He stopped falling all of sudden, now he couldn't breathe. He recognized this feeling, he was drowning.

Again. In The Void... By The Void? He had yet to tell, but it felt something forced itself through his throat, his arms reaching for his throat, but he just couldn't reach.

 

Daud woke up gasping for air. The harsh cold air felt rough on his throat, and he started coughing, not being used to this cold air.

When he managed to sit up, he found Corvo still asleep in his bed, in a very comfortable position, and yet again, it looked like something was missing. Emily was gone from hers, however. In a state of panic Daud got up, finding that his fingers had frozen up a bit, but he didn't care. They would warm up eventually as he moved. Looking over the place, activating his Void Gaze in a shaky motion, he found one spy missing from the pile of them. He couldn't tell who it was, but he didn't like what he saw.

So he blinked up to the roof, ignoring the incoming shaking that violently went through his body. Turning his nightmare, he must had thrown his blanket off him, early too. For it was gone. After moving for a distance, Daud found two figures, one small and one large, it looked like they were fighting. He could also hear the gentle laughter of Emily.

Everything was fine, Daud's tense body relaxed.  
With his head swimming in thoughts, he approached the place, finding Thomas and Emily sword fighting very early in the morning.

Thomas was the last to notice, oddly enough, Emily first looked to Daud as he went in sight from a corner.

"I hope I'm not disturbing." He said, crossing his arms as he took a deeper breath to try to calm his nerves. He looked unintentionally pissed off.

Thomas turned to him, having to turn around fully. Emily tried to hold her sword up, not thinking Daud looked so very different from her distance. But Thomas looked slightly nervous. "Uh- sorry for scaring you, master. Lady Emily asked me to train with her, in order to not disturb the Lord Protector, or you..." Emily stepped in front, holding up her sword, to show off a little, one could tell.

"Corvo just looked so comfortable, and you too... Sorry if I scared you... And Thomas couldn't sleep, so since he was already awake..."

Daud shock his head, waving his arm a bit as well. "Don't worry- either of you. Keep going, show me how you are progressing, Young Lady." Daud said, as he leaned back towards the wall of the building he came out of. He liked that they had enough sense to be training inside a building.  
Emily and Thomas started up again, Thomas mostly happy Daud didn't punish him. It seemed either he had changed his methods, or he had softened up around Emily. He had more faith in the second option.  
Emily and Thomas continued their training, Emily showing off a little extra, Thomas making sure to dodge more than needing.  
He showed her some footwork as well, explaining how to do it as well as he did it. Emily tried mimicking him, and managed a bit, at least. She stumbled, but most did with such steps the first times.

But Emily was good for her age, Daud couldn't deny that. Still had much to learn, but he was willing to watch her learn. Even teach her, if she so wished, and Corvo was alright with it.  
But by now, he actually had some faith Corvo would let him.

 

As training went on, Corvo had woken up, finding the two beds around him empty. He didn't like this, but he still didn't panic. He got up as he always did, rubbing his head a bit because of his sluggish awakening.  
He activated his Dark Vision when he was out of bed, tracking around and finding the three missing people a little away. He got sort of worried when he spotted Emily fighting one of them, hoping it was Daud, at least. For he had come to trust him with Emily. When he came walking into sight, Daud waved him to him. 

"Good morning, Corvo-." Daud said low, smiling as he looked towards him. "Stay here with me and let them fight. Emily's good for her age." Corvo did as the Spymaster suggested, went and stood against the wall not too far from Daud.  
"Been here long- have you?"

"No-. Your daughter decided to go off with Thomas and train to let us sleep in." Daud scratched his chin. "I woke up to an empty bed, and went to look for them."

Corvo frowned a bit, but it was mostly because Emily had done this before. Hiding away from Callista back at the Hound's Pits Club... He would rather not have her run off like this... But he had a feeling it would just get worse with the years.  
"Apparently, Thomas couldn't sleep and was up."

Corvo nodded, understanding the situation now. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He said, looking to Daud.  
Daud shock his head. "You looked too comfortable, didn't want to wake you."

Scoffing, Corvo brought a hand up to his hair and ran it through it. "Well- it's fine." Corvo said, and casually swiped Daud's sword from it's place, in a very quick manner. Daud looked curiously to him afterwards.   
"Your lips are blue, Daud. Fight a bit to gain some warmth." Corvo said, now flipping the sword over so the handle pointed to Daud, as an invitation. Daud took the sword, and flipped the sword in his hand in a kind of playful manner.  
"You're on, Corvo."

Thomas and Emily stopped when they heard louder clanks then their own. Daud and Corvo had started fighting, both with such expressions that it didn't seem like they were fighting seriously. This was playing for them, it also showed in how they moved.  
Thomas looked to Emily, who was watching intensely. He sighed with a smile and put his sword back where it belonged, sitting down onto the wooden floor, Emily doing so as well. They stood a while from the fight, so they wouldn't need to move.

They locked swords, Corvo and Daud fighting seriously, yet not. Corvo even teased Daud, sometimes stopping his swings, and jumping away when Daud took advantage of it. But he learned, used the man's tricks against him, and getting a good "swing" on him, ending up swiping Corvo off his feet and landing backwards, Daud catching him. Corvo stood straight quickly after, just more eager to prove to Daud he couldn't take him down.  
They kept on like this, sing each others tricks and missteps against them.  
Thomas found this highly intriguing, he hadn't really seen fighting like this anywhere before. Emily, was completely into it, trying to see things she could learn. She sort of knew this sort of fighting wasn't out for blood, she could tell by now. Her father was having fun, smiling and even laughing occasionally, Daud looking more serious, but he sometimes had a smirk or two when he got the overhand. 

They stopped after a while, Daud warm enough to last him an hour or so in a blizzard. Although, they were extremely rare down in Dunwall.

Corvo stretched, and looked to Emily, chuckling a bit as he settled down, Emily walking over to him and hugging him.  
Daud brushed himself off, while Thomas started heading off. Thomas was most likely getting the other spies up by now, for they had agreed to leave as soon as everyone was ready.

Breakfast was first, everyone eating while Corvo and Daud made sure everyone knew exactly what to do. Breakfast went by too fast, and with some more energy, Daud not at the brink of death and Thomas able to move as he wanted, they left for The Tower.

It was time to chase out the traitors, yet again for all of them.

Somebody was following, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I love writing this!  
> Oh- and happy new years! Sorta early, but I'm saying so in case I won't get the next chapter out on the day itself.
> 
> Cheers!


	16. Breaking Point

Now at the Tower's grounds, Daud and Corvo made sure to keep to the shadows. All the men patrolling outside was familiar to Corvo, having seen them and conversed with them before. They moved on, getting into the usual door that they used without being seen. Daud had to neutralize two of them to get some space for them to move on, both guards following the two men inside to be hidden inside.  
For Corvo, this felt too familiar for his liking, but he let it go. He had other matters to think about.

They found themselves to the right room with most of the records of whom went to work that damned day.  
Reading through it, they found that one person was missing. 

With this in mind, they knew all too well what to do.  
Corvo went out, leaving Daud to go to the throne room. There he just casually went to the spot beside the throne, the few guards in there not noticing him before they started moving. And the poor men screamed, drawing their swords in surprise, but quickly collected themselves when they saw who stood there, still masked and hooded. He quietly gestured for them to disarm themselves, and gestured to the throne. The men was confused at first, but understood vaguely... Very vaguely.

"So- Empress' back- but coming soon, Lord Protector?"  
Daud nodded.

"That was quick..." The guard behind the other said, looking more confused, staring a bit at Daud- whom he saw as Corvo.

... So here we had the mole.  
Daud stared at the man, not knowing if he had seen him before, which was a bad sign already. And the fact that he spoke out of line, it proved the theory even more. Now it was just to make sure he wouldn't leave, Daud making sure to not make him nervous by just standing with his hands behind his back, casually waiting for the Empress and her escorts to arrive.

Emily, Corvo and the spies came into the door after a while, making sure to make everything as official as possible, in order to maybe lure out the mole, the plan actually being that Daud opened the door, but when he didn't, everyone in the door acted like him, having to improvise.  
The Young Empress went up to her throne, Corvo going to Daud's usual spot, hooded and masked as well. He could already tell from the guards that they hadn't noticed, which made him a little less tense.  
Daud leaned down to Emily, whispering low into her ears so nobody else but her could hear his words. The spies were standing in a group close to Corvo, all ready to go if needed. Thomas especially looked ready, looking up to Daud, he almost seemed to be excited.

Emily cleared her throat a bit. "You." She pointed to the first guard. He straightened up. "Go out."  
The guard left without really thinking about it. And like that, the mole was alone, staring after the guard that left.

He got a very distressed expression on his face. One that turned into desperation. He lifted up his sleeve, revealing a wrist bow that he aimed directly towards Daud, who in a quick way of thinking stopped time. The only one not affected by this was Corvo, who couldn't really move anyway. While Daud took the bolt shot at him out of the air, and wrapped it in his glove. Time resumed as Daud suddenly stood behind the man, having blinked down after leaving the bolt there on the steps of the throne. The man would scream if he had the time. But he was choked out before he could say anything, Daud using a bit too much strength to do so as well, for he wished for some time to relax. At least some.

The man fell onto the floor, Emily staring wide eyed at the scene before her.

"He's asleep. Corvo-?" Daud picked up the man, having let him fall out of spite.

"To the prison, then..." Corvo said, sighing a bit as he took off his mask, going to Emily's side. "Make sure he's interrogated."

Daud nodded, and so gestured to Rulfio to take the man from him. The man did as he was told, but he did wonder why Daud didn't just go. Halfway out of the door he understood why, and went on his way with a little bit of a chuckle. He wished he was a Crow watching the guards that met him if Daud did go.

When Rulfio left Daud picked up the glove with the bolt, looking to Corvo. "Who can we ask to check the bolt for poison?"  
Corvo thought for a moment. "Sokolov."

Emily fished up Corvo's pocket-watch from his outer pocket, checking it. "It's time for food now, Corvo- Daud. And you four too...!" She ordered more than anything, turning to look to the four spies just casually sitting on the floors now, seeming to take a breather.

"We got it!" Thomas said with a grin, knowing the three others agreed. It had been a while since they got their last meal, after all. 

"So- business later- okay?" The young Empress turned back to the two others. Who both agreed, Daud more reluctantly than Corvo.  
They all left for the kitchens, giving the maids more of a break by cooking themselves.

Sean stood staring for a good moment while Rulfio went out with someone he didn't see the face of. He couldn't see who either was due to Rulfio's mask, but... The bad feeling he had in his body told him it was the man they put in there to keep tabs on things. It was just to wait until midnight, if he didn't show up, it was him. And in that case, Sean had honestly no fucking idea what to do.  
After seeing all of them leaving, Corvo and Emily one of them from the Flooded District, he was confused, to say the least. He was just there to remember, clear his head, and there suddenly a bunch of people came walking past. Someone was blinking up on the roof too, he thought it was two different people. So it meant that this new Spymaster was too weak to blink, for he had heard that from said man he was waiting for.  
... Corvo had The Arcane Bond too, it seemed. And Sean fucking hated it- it just would make things harder for him. A lot so too, that was why he made sure to pick up some rope too.  
He made sure to avoid the gaze of the spies around on The Tower's grounds, his spyglass his best friend now.

He looked to Daud's old pocket watch, checking the time. Just some more hours, and he knew what he would have to do.

 

After their meal, Corvo and Daud left Emily with her tutors, whom had been called to The Tower in time for her studies. They quickly went back to the Lord Protector's quarters, trying their best to avoid any of the staff.  
Once inside, they started to undress immediately, still wearing each others clothing, after all. The coats went off, shirts and armor and gloves. Soon they both stood in nothing but pants and boots. Daud took this opportunity to check up on his wound again, finding no blood on his fingers, so he was satisfied with that.

Now fully dressed in their own clothing again, after making sure to switch their pants quickly, the two of them split. The day was far from over and they still had a lot of work to do, both knowing all too well that couldn't dally. Getting things back to normal, and setting Thomas and the others to spy duty wasn't going to go easily. It would most likely take all day, and well into the night.

 

The day ended after all for the two of them, Corvo beside Emily in her quarters, and Daud in his offices. Thomas was currently asleep in Daud's old place for the moment being, after having taken the first shift. They still waited for Rulfio to return from his search, so at the moment, things was just quiet. It was well past midnight, Corvo nearly asleep in his chair, but managed to get himself up. He got up, and soon Daud got a visitor.  
Corvo sighed heavily once he went into the man's offices, the man busy actually cleaning up the mess he made from most of the paperwork that he had managed to do, plus after looking through papers. He just looked up from said papers with a tired expression, putting down the papers. "You'd best go to bed- Lord Protector." Daud muttered, having taken a small glance to the big clock he had gotten in his offices during the day.

"First, tell me if you've heard anything."  
Daud shock his head. "Nothing. Rulfio isn't back, Thomas had nothing to say else from a murder of Crows seemed to bother him. It's quiet."  
It was nice to hear, and Corvo relaxed a bit.

"Good. Now join me for a while."  
Daud furrowed his brows a bit, like he thought he heard wrong. But when Corvo didn't correct himself, just standing there with a neutral face, Daud got up.

They went straight to bed once in Corvo's quarters, shirts halfly buttoned up, and pants on.  
Daud's back hurt when he laid down, so he was hesitant to relax, but with Corvo ended up on top of him, he found that he had no other choice, smiling tiredly at Corvo's expression. He looked mischievous, yet sort of happy. And tired.

He laid his head down on Daud's chest, moving the rest of his body to the side, and just halfly lying on the man like this, Daud hand running through his hair while he struggled to let himself cherish the moment. But sleep took him, quicker than expected, and Daud laid there for a little while, ending up kissing Corvo's head. Now that he was asleep, it would be alright...  
Daud fell asleep himself, letting himself ignore the back pain.  
Corvo, in his sleep, brought an arm around Daud.

 

Hours later, someone stood in the door, having snuck in in the very early morning times.

Sean. His eyelids were heavy, the man exhausted to the point of fainting.

He had been thinking about what to do forever. There was only one answer.  
Even though he had swore not to do it alone, he thought... They could give it some time. Just... More time.

He brought out his wristbow, loaded them with sleep darts for once, that he had found in Corvo's offices. But first, he lit a candle. He swore he could hear more than one person sleeping.  
And he was right.

But he didn't want to be right. He didn't want to see what he saw.

*Daud*

Tears overflowed in Sean's eyes, the man forgetting he had a lighter in his hand, and burning his hand. But he didn't care, he just closed it. Sean climbed up on the bed, tears streaming down his face by now, standing over Daud for a little second. He even winced once he kicked Daud unconscious, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away.  
And with that done, after gently shaking Daud shoulder a bit after getting Corvo off him, he brought both men over his shoulders, in a shaky manner. He was overwhelmed, not having seen Daud for so long. He had so many questions about why Daud was there in his mind, so many things he wanted to wring out of Corvo. For Daud, they would have to wait with. He... He needed time to recover. Corvo had to hurt him somehow, the man looked horrible. The last time Sean saw him like this was after Daud had been shot.  
Sean snuck out, somehow managing to get out unnoticed, even by the damned spies sitting around. He knew they maybe heard his transversing, but by the time they would look, he would be long gone.

Rulfio did hear the transversing, doing so himself awfully close to Sean to find him.  
But he missed the man, even if he was slow. The darkness of Dunwall's shadows hid him too well. So Rulfio went back, thinking he might be hearing things due to being too tired. It was in fact a thing that was usual for the man.

 

\-----------------------------

Daud gasped for air as he woke up.  
He woke up to a familiar headache, one after he had been knocked out in a very terrible way. He brought a hand to his head, looking to it in a surprised manner. He wasn't bound.

He looked up, meeting two faces. Concerned faces. They were looking down to the man, nothing but a fire lighting up the surroundings and said men. Some candles stood lit as well, resting on a stool from a bar.

"Daud..."

Said man's eyes widened. Sean and Theodore. Sean looked delirious, Theodore alright. Perhaps tired. Both of them were happier than he had ever seen them, as if a big burden had been lifted off their shoulders.

Daud would use every single curse word he could if he could, but he kept his mouth shut for now. 

Sean hugged Daud, and helped him to stand. "You're fine now, sir. We're here, and- got Corvo." Sean gestured to his side, Corvo tied up and hanging from the wall by only a small measure of his life in a balance, the man had a noose around his neck that wasn't tight enough choke him. But it held his head up. His arms were tied behind his back.  
"Familiar way of keeping a prisoner, huh?" Sean said, crossing his arms.  
Daud frowned deeply...

Theodore shrugged, pointing to Sean, who showed him the other sleeping dart. "Darted to sleep- heh." He grinned. Still thinking he had saved Daud.  
Daud casually took Sean's sword from him, Sean just letting him, and watching Daud approach Corvo. He sat down to Corvo's level, lifting up his head a little to check if he is alright. Daud stopped touching Corvo as soon as he felt that wound on his neck on his fingertips, having it stained by blood.  
They slit Corvo's throat. Not to kill him, but to drain him of blood. Just have him suffer slowly. He was still alive, though. Daud already checked his breathing.

"Now- Daud..."  
Said man listened to them.  
"Why lying in bed with Corvo like that? Been bewitched or something? Drunk off your ass?" Sean still had his arms crossed. "A way to kill him?"

Daud didn't answer. Sean didn't really question it, but did wonder why his former master didn't turn around.  
But said man was overflowing with anger. It had slowly built up during these months, festering in Daud. He patted Corvo's face a bit, waking the man up- who made a pained sound when he was woken up. Corvo took a little while to get to himself, he was in a lot of pain, and he was terribly dizzy, but he was present... Corvo understood what was happening quickly, as Daud started to cut him loose, wanting him to move as he could.  
Corvo moved his head so it wouldn't hurt too much to be released from the neck.

Sean and Theodore both just let Daud do as he wanted, Theodore eating while Sean sat watching Daud, a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Going to fight him proper? Good choice!" Sean cheered.

Corvo glanced towards them, then to Daud, as if asking if that was what he really were doing. But looking at Daud for the first time since he woke up, Corvo understood the intention Daud had.

The Spymaster mouthed "can you move?" and Corvo mouthed a simple yes. Daud's look went over his shoulder for a moment, then back to Corvo, who was standing up, ready to use his powers.

Daud stepped back while facing Corvo, but in a flash of red, the man turned around and blinked right towards the two men, who didn't even notice due to trusting Daud. Corvo blinked away, too hurt to do anything. He knew his spymaster wouldn't mind. He would rather have him safe.

Daud swiped at Sean before he even managed to look up from his bottle, the bottle breaking as soon as he transversed away from the swing. He looked alarmed when he reappeared, right in front of Daud, and to a point sad as well. But then frightened.  
Daud was out for blood. He had never seen the man lose his cool like this. Never- Daud had a wild expression, barring his teeth as he stood there, pacing back and forth.

"Daud!? Y-you aren't yourself!"

"Fight." Daud said calmly, there was still some control in the man. But it was running thin, very thin.

"Daud!" Sean sounded desperate while he stepped back to avoid Daud attacking him. But he knew it would be fruitless anyway.

"Fight!" Daud snarled, and blinked right up behind Sean.  
Theodore threw a sword to Sean, the sword missing him and went into the ground with a clank. Daud let Sean pick it, waiting. Sean wondered why.  
Now running, Theodore went towards Daud while he waited, and tried to attack him, but Daud avoided it and tripped him, but "catching" him halfway and tossing him to the ground beside him. 

Then- Daud stabbed him in the arm, and took out his sword again, leaving Theodore screaming in pain.

"Fight." Daud said again, stepping away.

The three of them started to fight wildly, Daud taking out most of his anger in this rather unfocused and very erratic fight. Sean and Theodore, they had too many questions, both looking to each other as they protected themselves, and each other, for Daud made sure to try their hardest to destroy them both. But at the same time, not. It was like he was testing them, tiring them out.

But Daud missteped once, Sean getting a hit on the man by slitting his throat with the tip of his sword, Daud stopping his movements as soon as he felt the familiar pain. It was too deep for comfort, Daud gasping as stumbled back, holding his free hand over his throat.  
The two of them didn't know what to feel about this. Both of them stopped their movements as well, Theodore growing concerned that they... They had maybe killed him.

But no- the sword lodging itself through his neck proved otherwise.   
Daud had blinked right behind him. And things went back for Theodore from there on out.  
Sean was next after that, he knew it as he felt the blood splatter on his face. He even tasted the drops in his mouth.

He tried to get another hit on Daud, but then... Time stopped.

Sean never knew how he was killed. Perhaps it was for the best.  
Daud tossed the blade away, and blinked down to Corvo, having seen him after he activated his Void Gaze. He was under the fight, in fact, in the place . He wasn't okay, but at least no longer able to bleed out as he had wrapped a piece of his shirt around his neck while the fight had been going on.  
When he saw the rather large bloodstain coming from Daud's neck, he understood he was hurt, and it had Corvo extremely worried.  
But Daud didn't even take time to stop, he rather held out a hand to Corvo, breathing heavily as Corvo got up, the man doing so without help as there was no way he would let this get worse than it already was.

"Tower." Daud said, his voice flat.

"Yes. After we've tied that up." Corvo said, avoiding moving his head. Daud just let Corvo do as he pleased, ripping more off his arm and tying it around Daud's neck. Then they went off, Corvo supporting Daud, and him doing the same. They found their way back, avoiding people like always.  
They had to take several breaks, both dizzy from blood loss and the pain.

But they reached the Tower. It was quicker than one would think.  
The guards stationed before the door sort of panicked once they managed to make out who was coming. They helped the men into the Tower, while one man ran for a doctor in a damn hurry. 

Again. That man had to be tired of this by now.

Daud and Corvo ended up in the Lord Protector's quarters, both on the bed.  
They laid alone now, the guard being dismissed.

"... Is it over...?"

"Yes."

... Corvo relaxed, closing his eyes. And let himself stroke a hand through Daud's hair. But he stopped once the door was opened, the doctor walking in and frowning deeply at what he saw.

Daud was unconscious, letting himself relax to the point he fainted. Or he just couldn't take being awake anymore... Who knew. At least, the doctor treated them, and left a while after, telling the guards to keep them together in a room until they had recovered well enough from the blood loss, so it would be easier to keep tabs on them.  
So now, Corvo and Daud laid under the blankets, Corvo still awake. He helped to get Daud ready for bed after everyone left.  
With so many thoughts in his head, Corvo woke the spymaster up. Even if he didn't want to, honestly.

Daud woke up very quietly. "... Corvo." He turned his head to him, and saw the bandages. He relaxed, and just laid there, quiet... Looking up to the ceiling. Corvo understood. He brought a hand up to Daud's head. Then, Corvo just embraced Daud, who turned to him, hugging him back. They just laid there until they heard some footsteps, both separating before the door flew open.

There stood Emily, tears in her eyes as she ran over to them. "Corvo, Daud-!" She ran over to her father, as he was closest. "Are you okay? The guards said you were seriously hurt!" Corvo smiled. "We're okay now, the doctor helped us."

Daud kept quiet, just lying there watching the Young Empress and her father. He sighed heavily, closing his eyes after a little while. He was so damned tired. Emily shock him back up, though. "... Daud... You're not dying, are you?"  
Daud shock his head slightly. "I'm alright. Just... Tired. But... Young Empress, it's over- so dry those eyes."  
Emily smiled, tears still in her eyes. "... Okay." She started to dry them off.

"So- Corvo is safe now...?"  
"You're both safe."

Corvo sighed so happily. "Finally." Emily nodded in agreement to that, and hugged around Corvo as best as she could.

"But- can you tell me what happened?" The young Empress asked, worried, but just getting a bit of silence from the two. "Tomorrow, Emily... We need rest."

She understood, it showed on her face. Then, she got off the bed. "Okay- I'll come and wake you up tomorrow, then. And you're excused from court tomorrow too... We can't hide those bandages either." She sighed heavily, and looked at the two.  
Daud started moving more to the side. Corvo got his way of thinking, and he did so as well, leaving enough space for Emily.  
She slipped under the blanket with her father, and smiled softly.

"Tomorrow, you'll tell me everything, right?" Corvo nodded. "Everything. But goodnight now, young lady."

Emily chuckled a bit, and went to sleep. So, now... It left Daud and Corvo to go to sleep, Daud keeping awake longer than Corvo could, for he went out like a light.

Daud curled up, tears streaming down his face as he held a hand over his mouth, in so much pain he couldn't even hold it in anymore.  
But he fell asleep eventually, too tired to even think anymore.


	17. Resting Place

Thomas sat with his head in his hands, hiding his face. He felt as if he wanted to scream.

He had guessed something was wrong from the moment Daud woke him up, telling him to come along with him. The way he was walking, the bandages around his neck, and the blood. The lack of gloves, and the smell of burnt clothes on him. Daud had bad news, and now, sitting together with the four other spies, he knew exactly why- Daud explaining it all in painful detail, not blaming the fucking traitors one bit.

Rulfio stood with a grim look. Devon sat fidgeting with his fingers, Dodge sat with his head hanging. Leon, was clenching his hands into a fist, frowning deeply.

Everyone knew why this happened, but they still had hoped things would go different. But-...  
They just didn't have any words. They sat for a while, in silence. Thomas grew up with those guys. He knew Rulfio did as well.

But looking to Daud, it was clear he knew the severity of this more than any of them could. Daud had to watch his former men, street kids he picked up, die by his own hand, and no amount of talk could had prevented it. 

"Nothing could've forgiven them, Daud." Thomas managed to say, his voice angry, yet sad.

"They were about to destroy everything you risked your life for. You went into the fucking Void!" Thomas clenched his teeth when shared his thoughts. "Just... Daud- don't look so broken." Thomas said, looking away from Daud as he spoke, teeth still clenched as much as they could. Their mentor, he didn't say anything. He just stood where he had, his head hanging the best he could make it without it being painful.

"It went as it went, be it right or not, even though... We wanted it different." Rulfio said, gesturing to the rest.  
Thomas butted in, not going to let Rulfio take the whole blow. "But we get it, Sir. We get it... We- we gotta end this, though... Properly."

Daud sighed heavily, knowing very well a funeral wouldn't help his guilt- perhaps it never would fade. Men like Daud- they did not deserve peace of mind- however, he knew this all too well, and would live by this until he went to The Void forever.  
With an absent minded hand, Daud felt his neck, feeling the bandages being a little bit too wet while he tried to remember where the bodies were.

"Wait right here." Daud said, and ended up blinking away. He remembered the place, remembered the surroundings, but he couldn't tell where it was. Corvo would know more.  
So now Daud returned to Corvo, who was staying with Emily while she had her lessons, after court. The two men had been well enough to attend, both Corvo and Daud wearing some scarfs to hide their wounds.

Daud went to his spies immediately after that.

"Daud." Emily said as he knocked on the door and entered, as he was free to do so. The Young Empress got up, wandering over to her Spymaster, and gestured for him to sit down to her level- which he did.  
She then hugged the man.

"... Corvo told me everything before my lessons... I'm... Really sorry- but- really grateful as well... You really are a fine Spymaster." She smiled. Genuinely. Everything in the little girl told Daud she was grateful, but now, he just couldn't take the praise.  
But he would have to act like he did, so he smiled back when Emily let go of him, a bit of a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you- Emily." He nodded as deep as he could as a thank you. "Now- I got matters I need to discuss with your Lord Protector, if he is not busy?"  
Emily giggled a bit at the tone of voice. "Go ahead, he's just reading a book." Corvo was indeed, though he was watching the two while pretending he was reading still. It was nice to see Emily warming up to him even more, to the point she actually genuinely trusted him.

But- being call on, Corvo shut the book with one hand and let it stay on the table in front of him, and went up to Daud, Emily waiting. She went back to her tutors as soon as Corvo arrived, waving a bit at Daud. Daud simply smiled back.

Corvo got a bit of a worried expression when he approached the man. "Has something happened?"

"No." Said Daud casually, his sigh heavy.  
"I need to collect the bodies for burial." Daud said, not really wanting to, looking away as he spoke. Corvo took a moment and nodded- explaining the street and where to find the right place as best as he could, Daud listening intently. He spoke low, not wanting to ruin Emily's mood.

When Corvo was done explaining, Daud nodded as a thank you. "Watch your neck, Daud. You're bleeding too much." Corvo said, about to reach a hand up to the man's neck, but stopped himself well in time. Looking to Corvo's neck for a moment, Daud nodded, and so left.

He went back to his spies, and went on the way to retrieve the bodies, finding the right place pretty quickly. Daud had started to notice the little snow that had been left in Dunwall's streets, were staring to melt away, even the rooftops were dry. He was happy about this, to say the least, made the timber easier to set fire to, as it wasn't the easiest last time they had to do this.

Thomas and Rulfio picked up the corpses, Daud waiting outside. Devon happened to find the sword used to kill them with, and picked it up, but... Thomas just shock his head at him, telling him to leave it. It was an old assassin blade as well, one that Daud most likely threw away for a good reason.

They left the place as it were, looking to their old mentor for directions.  
"The Flooded District, as we did last time. I'll catch up." He said, watching his spies go off.  
He then scouted for a whale oil container or two.

 

With the bodies bundled up in cloths, the five of them had started repairing an old boat the knew where to find, sitting with their tools and wood. For- there weren't many other boats around, they knew this well.

Daud caught up to them, a bit of whale oil on his boots, but it was no big deal.  
"Ah- Sir. We have to repair the boat before we can do anything." Rulfio reported, keeping his voice low. "The others are gathering timber."

"Good. You're soon done- I see."  
Thomas nodded, dragging some nails out of some wood like it was nothing.

"Good..." Daud sighed, and found himself a good place to sit for a while. He needed the rest.

 

They finally finished, Daud watching them work from his seat, which actually where up on the railing around the refinery. He blinked down when they loaded the bodies, however, joining them when they started casting whale oil over them.  
He looked to Thomas, letting him have the firing duties. But before he did anything, Thomas took his hand, and handed him his old pocket watch, which had a trace of blood on it. ... Blood Thomas had tried to remove, so it left only a smudge.  
"Here- sir. I know you thought you lost it."

... Daud took the watch, pocketing it without a single thought.

And with a solid kick from Daud, the two former Whalers went out into the river, Thomas shooting a well aimed bolt at their pile of wood, and got a proper burial, burning and lighting up the river for quite a distance. Daud sat there, watching the sun go down behind the boat for a good while, wishing this never had to be done again, and that none of the spies seated beside him on the railing would be the ones on it. All were looking out to the boat, most with a mournful expression.  
He offered everyone a cigar. And everyone but Dodge took one, all smoking while the night quietly sunk over them.

It was time to return, however, some minutes in.

 

Corvo was half asleep on his desk by the time Daud knocked on his door, answering with a solid grunt instead of a yes. Which was not the meaning at all.

Daud wandered in quietly, his boots wet from the river's water rising due to the cycles of the moon. "I hope I'm not interrupting." Daud said, holding some papers that he dropped onto Corvo's desk. Corvo looked to them with a slight heavy feeling in his heart, but he seemed more curious when he actually read the words written on the papers. "No- welcome back." Corvo said as he read over the papers, Daud keeping quiet to let Corvo concentrate.

"I allow it. Just make sure they got a place to be." Daud got a bit of a lighter expression, poking the paper in the back of the pile, Corvo switching to it. "We've already found one. Here is the address and location- as well as a hand drawn map." 

Corvo nodded with a smile, and dipped his fountain pen in ink to sign the papers, as well as add a few details himself.  
Daud stood by the desk, and pulled up some records, checking what funds he had to spend for renovations, and beds for his men. It would be nice to know when they had found everyone.

Corvo got up, and so handed Daud the papers.

Corvo looked to him, not wanting to ask this of him, but feeling like it was warranted anyway.  
"How are you?"

Daud kept his gaze in his papers for a little while, before he looked up, meeting Corvo's slightly worried look. He kept quiet for a little while, looking for words.

"I don't know."

"Work helps- doesn't it?"  
Daud nodded as much as he could. "I guess it keeps me grounded."

Corvo shock his head a bit. "In that case- I got an order for you." Daud's attention sharpened.

"Relax, and let your spies work."

Daud's furrowed his eyebrows. "Corvo-" A warning tone rang from his voice. 

"No- Daud." Corvo frowned as well. "It nearly seems as if you got a death wish, working yourself to the bone like this. Enough now."  
Daud frowned deeply, looking down. Emotional things like this was never a strong side of his, it perhaps explained why he broke and changed his ways after Jessamine. Perhaps that's why he stood like he did, taking orders from the man he had no problems fighting just soon a year ago.  
With a frown, Daud nodded. "Guess I got no choice." He chuckled sarcastically. Corvo sighed with a smile, patting Daud's shoulder again.

"Then, we're going to bed. Come on."

With Daud in tow, the two men reached Corvo's bedroom, as instructed by the doctor. Daud spent the night awake, as well did Corvo. For they spent their night talking, but resting their bodies, at least.

What they talked about only them and the Outsider would know. It would be the best, men like them lived on their secrets.

 

\-----------------------------

Daud looked at the dates on his papers, the 28th of The Month Of Songs. He had signed his last papers for the day, knowing very well he was needed for the last part of this work before tomorrow.  
For after that date, he was required to at least relax, yet again, even if he didn't want to. Even after Corvo's words all those months ago, he still had problems sleeping, as well as relaxing. He had managed, helped by a steady flow of work coming his way, and a certain Empress constantly asking for training. Even alone, somedays, he would train her in accuracy, perfecting her aim using a modified wrist bow his spies had helped modify. It would be hers until she couldn't use it anymore.

But lately, the young Empress was busy, getting her saferoom renovated and secured, Sokolov often visiting. It meant more security, and with Daud standing by the Empress and her Royal Protector.  
Corvo, had often been busy during these months, but he found himself occasionally poking his head to Daud's offices, sometimes staying there for longer than he should have.  
It seemed tonight was such a day, as Corvo ended up wandering into Daud's offices as he always did, and having been sure he was not followed.  
Daud offered Corvo a seat as he went in, Corvo settling in the chair above him. It had been a while since they had stayed together like this, the silence good for both of them. Corvo crossed his arms, sighing as he looked up to the ceiling, spotting a bolt lodged in it.

"... A bolt." Corvo acknowledged, looking surprised. Daud chuckled. "Blame your daughter." A little moment of silence came from the Lord Protector, and suddenly Corvo ended up laughing, it looked like he needed it. He had bangs under his eyes, and not even had the time to shave this morning.

"I suppose it's been there for a while, then." He said, knowing very well about Emily and Daud's training. Daud just nodded as an answer, having a bit of an amused smile.

Corvo sighed and laid his head back, he had been lucky with his wounds from months ago, the. The scars were barely visible, but on closer inspection they where, Daud knew this much.  
Daud's was more visible, so he had to wear his shirts tightly buttoned up, much to Corvo's dismay some nights.

The men sat there for a while, Daud finishing up his work and occasionally peeking to Corvo, seeing him nod off- and pretending he wasn't. With his work done in due time, The Spymaster summoned his second in command, Thomas, who stood looking around curiously, holding a hand of cards. "Sir, and Lord Corvo." He said, and did the usual hand gesture to greet them both respectfully. He went up to Daud's desk, and was handed some papers, as well as a coin purse. "Those of you not at your posts after tomorrow, have the fun you want. You deserve it- all of you."  
Thomas looked at the purse, then to his master. He was surprised about this, to say the least, for this was not something they did back in the days.

"Thank you- Sir! From all of us!" He said and straightened up pocketing the purse and papers. "So- nothing else until next year?"  
Daud nodded, but looked to Corvo, gesturing to him as well, who was watching them talk quietly.

"Nothing from me either- but do keep a lookout behind the safe room."

"Already on it." Thomas said, and thus left.

"So- that's where your win money went to." Corvo crossed his arms, a smile finding it's way to the man's face.

"And yours to cigars." About cigars... Daud checked his inner pocket, indeed finding some in his box. "Still a good investment I would say." Daud gestured his cigar box towards Corvo, the man getting up and joining Daud on their way outside for a cigar in the warmer night air. They stood for what felt like hours, in silence, not really needing to talk. They just wanted some peace and quiet, knowing very well what was coming after this night. And what was already brewing in the night, out in the city.

Corvo and Daud let themselves stray from their duties for tonight, especially considering Emily was fast asleep in her safe room, as well that the few men who knew where the safe room was behind bars, and would stay there for a good while. And that every former whaler they found that was willing to join up, stood ready if needed.

Corvo didn't mind at all when he was pushed up against the wall, rather, he found himself gripping the others hair, not planning on letting go for a while.  
Not until they had to.

 

Looking over the party and it's guests, Daud only guessed the party had been a success so far into the feast. He have had his share of the festivities before, rather struggling with a headache at the moment due to it, but it was not enough to lower his focus. While Corvo mingled with the guests out of obligation rather than free will (it showed), Emily enjoying some good deserts with him, Daud simply stood in the shadows and thus allowing Emily a break from the party, making sure to keep an eye out on the masked guests, not wanting things to go awry. For the young Empress needed this night to be fun, she had been through enough for a while now.  
Daud sighed slightly, gesturing to Thomas to take a walk, the man eating a skewer when he met Daud's gaze, walking along the room like he was trying to blend in as well as he could to avoid being talked to. And he did it easily, slipping past the nobles and other attending guests.

"Nothing but fun everywhere, Sir." He said, a happy tone in his voice as he popped up from the shadows, it was clear the atmosphere of the party was getting to him. Either that, or he have had a glass or two, but Daud knew him too well that he almost knew it was not the case. 

Emily looked up to the man curiously from her stool that Daud had brought to her to sit, as it was best she didn't sit on the floor.  
"Did you have a glass- Thomas?" She asked, a small smile on her lips. She didn't particularly like people being drunk, but she could handle it if she had to.

Thomas shock his head. "I guess it's the sugar...!" He chuckled, and patted Daud's shoulder a bit. "The old man didn't let us have much unless we picked up some back in the days, so I guess we aren't too resistant to it!"  
Daud ended up chuckling. "Shut it, Thomas, and go back to your post."

Thomas laughed merrily, patted Daud's shoulder again and waved as he left.

Emily was giggling, and looked back to Daud. "You- strict? I never imagined!"  
Daud chuckled yet again, the young Empress had her humor on point- and it was good. A good sign.

The missing Lord Protector soon ended up joining them, his darker former coat hiding him well in the shadows of the usual brightly lit throne room.  
"So this is where you have been hiding." He said low, sighing a bit. "Emily- you're needed out there. It's soon time to dance, after all." As Corvo spoke, he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall by Daud's side. He was allowed that rest, Daud wouldn't comment.

"Aw- I have to this year too? I'd rather not..." She looked to her father, then her Spymaster.

"Daud- how about you dance tonight? Then I'll dance too."

... Daud shock his head, his face not changing.

"Oh- come on-!"

"No."

"Corvo- do something!"

Corvo stood looking like a questionmark, but he had an idea. "... Empress' orders, right, Emily?"

"Yes!" She really liked that idea.

Stuck in it, Daud grumbled; "... So be it.." He sounded sort of annoyed- having never danced in front of his men before, and it something he would rather love avoiding for the rest of his days. But if Her Majesty _ordered_ him to...  
Emily looked pretty glad, and took her fathers hand, dragging him along with her out on the floors, the rest of guests and nobles gathering there as well.

Daud scanned the room, finding Thomas casually standing with a bottle of pear soda. Thomas was watching everyone, looking confused, and feeling like he stood out. Daud waved him over to him, and gestured to the dance floor quietly as Thomas approached, honestly not having much of a choice than to dance with Thomas. He got the idea, and gained a VERY amused smile when he went in together with his old mentor, Daud not looking so amused, however, and told him with a mere look to wipe that smile off his face. The man did so quickly and the music intensified, everyone dancing along finally. 

Emily and Corvo did their best, Corvo being the better dancer so far, as Emily usually didn't concentrate too much on how she danced. It was far from a close dance either, it was rather ball dancing than anything. It was usually around the time when the music slowed down that the Lord Protector and Emily would leave the dance floor.  
Thomas and Daud danced as well, just to keep up appearances more than anything else, his expression neutral. And worse of all- Thomas actually tried to dance as skillfully as Daud apparently managed to with a very focused expression, The Spymaster having watched too many parties with dancing in his life that he had picked up a few steps. Thomas managed well after some practice, mostly dancing as he wished, not being too concerned with appearances, for nobody here honestly cared who he was.  
Daud and Thomas was not the only pair of only men, a lone man who had lost his wife a while ago danced with his guard, and two sisters danced too. Nobody commented on it, oddly enough, as many mouths were blabbering between each other.  
Daud did keep a keen to them, but managed to dance well and avoid hitting anybody.

Thomas stepped on Daud's toes sometimes, but the man didn't even seem to notice.  
The dance was finally over- it only lasted for a few minutes, and thank goodness for that.  
Thomas respectfully bowed as he just followed what the others did, Daud did so as well, only in Emily's direction, as well did Thomas.  
Emily and Corvo was the only ones not doing so. And then everyone in the room burst out in applause, clapping for the Empress dancing mostly. Daud and Thomas did so too- and when the music started up again, slow, all the four of them left the dance floor, Emily going STRAIGHT to Daud.

"You actually danced! I saw you!" She was beaming. Corvo joined after talking a bit to some of the nobles who went out of the floor, complimenting him on his dancing.

Thomas chuckled. "I'm surprised too- I didn't know he could!"  
Daud just stood with a slight smile, shaking his head at both the young ones before him.

Corvo chuckled, patting Daud's shoulder- a more friendly pat than anything.

"Now- Your Majesty, it's time for bed." Said Corvo, letting go of Daud's shoulder and held out a hand to her. Emily gladly took it, and gestured to Daud to sit to her level, which she did. Then, she hugged him. "Goodnight, Spymaster. Now don't get too drunk."  
Daud shock his head. "My headache supports that." Emily laughed a bit, and so left with Corvo, waving at the two men left at the party.

Daud sighed softly, looking to Thomas. "You got the list, right?"  
Thomas, with a rather glad smile, nodded. "Yup. It's time for everyone to leave soon, right?"

Daud nodded, pulling out his own list. "Go out and talk to them already, in fact. I'll be fine."

Rulfio who had been watching from the walkways, noted the signal Dad gave him, so he wandered off to the route he had been given, trying to see if he could find some stray nobles.  
He found none, the guards had been good at keeping them where they should. So when he didn't return, Daud knew everything was fine. The nobles was getting ready to leave as well, most of them drunk to the point they were stumbling around as they went to pick up their things.

A guard announced that the party was over, and Daud wandered ahead first, joining his spies on the rooftops, watching every noble leave with keen eyes, and keeping out of sight. For surprisingly enough, drunk nobles noticed more than sober ones.

Thomas sat some distance away, hidden as well. He was counting nobles, an ink house nestled in his glove to not slide down the rooftops as he crossed out all the names of people he recognized. He stood watching when they signed the guest list, as well, he copied them. So he remembered the faces well.

Everyone eventually left, not a single name not crossed out on Thomas list. Now it was to match it with Daud's, so he transversed to his fellow spies and mentor, who handed Thomas the list quietly after said man had settled down, trusting him enough to check himself.

"Everyone left, then." Thomas looked relieved. Daud looked so as well, it meant he could get some well earned sleep.

"Good. You all know the plan." Daud said, and got up, stretching.

The rest of his spies jumped up, all looking rather energized. They had been sleeping until the party, and had quite the feast before going to work, so no wonder.

Daud nodded to them, and went off to go inside, seeing if Corvo needed anything from him before he would eventually go to bed for the night.  
Corvo had recently left the safe room, heading back to his quarters to get what he needed, trusting the safe room enough that Emily could spend a few minutes in there alone, especially considering she was asleep. He had to get some food for tonight, considering he was spending some time in there.

But as the Lord Protector rounded the corner, he spotted Daud on his way, the two of them wandering to each other.

"Daud?"

"Corvo. Need something before bed?"

The Lord Protector did indeed. He gestured to his room, and went inside after Daud, closing the door. "... Would you care to dance with me?" He said as he turned to Daud, smiling a bit. "I don't believe we had the chance."

Daud smiled, a genuine one. He went to Corvo, and they both took their position, to then start dancing together. It started with the ballroom dancing at first, then developed into a slow dance. They danced along, Corvo humming a song as they did.  
"As expected of you, Corvo. Of course you can dance."  
Corvo chuckled, shutting up the old Spymaster with a kiss, both smiling in it.

Not long after, they left to each others destinations, not a single soul having seen them leave the Lord Protector's quarters.  
It would be best that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the end! I will add an extra chapter later for the fun of it, but it will take a while, I am burnt out at the moment, gimme a week and I'll end this story properly!
> 
> Though to the important part; thank you all so much for reading and keeping with me all this time! You guys kept me writing! You rock!


	18. Years Later

"Daud- too many years."

The old Spymaster frowned deeply.  
"I refuse."

"Empress' order!" Emily looked disappointed, clinging onto the last resort she had. She eyed her father, who sat at his desk, watching the ordeal.

"Until midnight, then." Corvo coo'ed, smiling in amusement at the little dispute.  
Daud's arms didn't move, where he stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He and Corvo had been discussing their roles in the Fugue Feast, the two of them knowing very well Emily would be awake longer now- after 6 years. But during their talk, the Empress herself graced them with her presence, only wishing for either Corvo or Daud to join her in training. Which, lead to the situation at hand, in a sort of messy way.

With a look to Corvo, one rather pleading, Daud nodded in agreement as his eyes fell to Emily, feeling as if he had been overpowered. But- he had no ill feelings about it, for this had happened several times, it was usual. He still hadn't learned to put aside his stubbornness,though, something he luckily did not have to do, considering his work- which had become more of a life than plain work by now. Not that he minded.  
"Then, you know the procedure." She crossed her arms, looking to her father, knowing he had been on the bench for a year or two due to Emily growing too old to dance with him. "... In fact, let us change it up." She gestured with her hand, pointing it towards her father as she made sure she had Daud's attention.

Both men looked to her, especially Daud.

"Dance with my father, he will end up alone yet again."

"Court will talk, Emily."  
The old Spymaster was right, but at the same time not. For, he could see his faults in The Empress' eyes. "Not after midnight! So- we move the dance until then."

A good idea, as expected. Daud nodded, a bit too fast, and Corvo's thoughts slowly relaxed. "It's because I haven't danced for some years, hm- Emily?"  
The Empress gave her signature court smile. "But of course, father. We can't have you growing lazy!" She smirked by now. Corvo found himself with a smile as well, even chuckling. "No need to worry."

Daud stood with a smile on his face, as he watched the two of them. "Well- now that it's been cleared up, you said you wanted training. The offer stands from me."  
Corvo nodded. "Mine as well."

And thus- with Emily having a satisfied enough smile, they left to train for the duration of the night.  
After an hour or so, the old Spymaster stood back, watching Emily and her father duel. He had work to do, but let himself take a bit of a smoking break before he went off to his spies. He watched Emily moves, he would comment if Corvo didn't throw her off her guard when she miss-stepped, making sure to teach her how to correct her mistakes. Her steps, they were light, so she managed to avoid her fathers hand, and knock him out of balance, something she had tried her best to do for ages, and every time she tried, she got better and better at it. It was a move Daud taught her, without Corvo's knowledge it seemed, for he managed to recognize it, finally, as she pulled it off perfectly. He gained his balance again, and moved to catch the hand that tried to grab at him. Emily's hand was dodged a bit clumsily, but he got some distance.

"Daud-." Corvo grumbled, smirking at the man who stood with his cigar between in his fingers, smirking right back at him.

"You are part of the fault, Lord Protector." The Spymaster coo'ed, and stumped his cigar. "I'll be back this evening."

The two fighters stopped their brawl for a moment, Emily the first to do so as Corvo got slightly distracted.

"Don't be too long- I need to approve your plans."

"As you will." Daud nodded shortly out of respect, and like that, he blinked away, leaving Emily and Corvo to spar.

 

The Spymaster stood in Corvo's offices for a little second, before approaching the sleeping Corvo, the man looking like he had been sleeping for a while, he laid in such a relaxed state it honestly didn't look like it was good for his back.  
Daud patted Corvo's shoulder for a moment, the man looking up with a tired expression, finding a smile when he saw who it was.

\----------------------------

The Fugue Feast had begun, Corvo and Daud having taken their usual places. Daud at the sidelines, Corvo by his daughter's side, keeping a watchful eye over the guests who had arrived. The night had gone as it always had, no problems so far, and no spies making themselves known.  
The dance was to begin shortly, Emily trying her best to finish her dessert before the clock chimed midnight, standing by some nobles as she ate, and made small talk. It showed on her face that this was not how she truly wanted to spend the night, but being Empress, it was one of many parts of her duties.  
No matter, for the clock chimed midnight. Twelve chimes from it, and most of the people dancing where already at the dance floor, standing ready while the musicians made notes of their objectives, and started playing the appropiate song for the dance. Corvo and Daud had agreed before hand that they would join in once the dance had started, out of a lack of others to dance with. Try to make it seem more casual, in a sense. Just for safe measure.

The Spymaster was the first to extend a hand out, Corvo looking a bit towards him, pausing. But he took the hand after a little while, expression not really changing too much, as they both went out onto the floor, joining in and starting to dance akin to the others to try to blend in as well as they could. Using old sneaking knowledge was useless here, they did feel piercings stares on their backs, but Emily's expression once she saw them, did help them ignore the stares.  
She had honestly not expected this, seeing Corvo and Daud dance along like they did, as if they had been dance partners for ages. But thinking about it for the little moment she had occasionally, the dancing looked awfully familiar.

The Lord Protector smiled, after a little while of dancing, Daud only finding himself with a focused expression, not wanting this to look like he was enjoying himself. It was nothing more than work.  
Corvo let that part of their agreement out of the window as he challenged Daud a bit in the dance, suddenly stepping closer, and smirking, his smirk fading into a neutral expression afterwards. With the Spymasters attention, the two of them danced more quicker, then music going a bit faster as well, so it fit well. Others went and sped up their dance as well, nobody seemed to be struggling. Especially not Emily, she was having a lot of fun, making sure to keep a little eye on the two others.

The hour flew by, and soon they both stood off the dance floor, watching the remaining dancers. Corvo and Daud had left the dance floor a bit sudden, as they had lost track of time, and suddenly Thomas stood by the roasted Blood Ox, looking over it's head in his boredom. Daud stood talking to him, getting a report of the hour, and Corvo with a plate of meat he cut for himself. He wasn't directly hungry, but needed the meat for tonight.

And so the night flew by, Daud having disappeared after speaking to Thomas for a while, being found later by Emily, smoking while leaning on a railing- not far from the party. She had kept quiet for a little while, not too sure if she wanted to talk to him. There had been little chatter between them, usually they only spoke when it came to work or training. Not out of preference from Emily, more from Daud.

Emily sighed, Daud turning around to face the Empress. "Needed a break?" He asked quietly. She nodded, having come out here to avoid a chatterbox of a noble. She was far from drunk, she honestly didn't feel like drinking, as she wanted to stay alert in case something would happen.

"The nobles, they always demand much." She said, looking back to the doors for a little moment. "It can quickly be too much."

Daud crossed his arms, dusting some ash off his coat.  
"It's wise of you to take to the balcony and not the roofs, then." The man had a small smile, and a joking tone, as clearly joking as he could sound, Emily had learned to reconize it by now. She returned his smile a bit.  
"There's no surprise you know about that..." She sighed slightly, with a smile. 

The old Spymaster got a bigger smile, chuckling shortly. "Has Corvo said anything about it?"  
Emily's eyes widened a bit.

"No..."

"Good." Daud said, carefully ridding his cigar of excess ash away from him.  
The EMpress sighed slightly, there was no surprise Corvo knew, but she expected her father to be more strict about it. She chuckled a bit, and shock her head.

"Did your spies tell you?"

"Yes, one who had been running until he couldn't breathe."  
Emily started laughing. "2 years ago?"  
Daud nodded, a bit of a chuckle coming from him.

"You didn't stop me, though..." Emily said, still having a smile.

"I saw no reason to interfere, you managed well." Daud took a drag from his cigar, making sure to keep the smoke away from Emily, who had moved in a bit closer while they had been talking.

Emily sighed softly, just watching Daud stomp his cigar, and turning around to lean onto the railing again, not to ignore the Empress, but to check out a sound he heard. A little second of silence, Emily joining the man, Daud looked back to her. "It was nothing."  
Emily ended up leaning on the railing, looking out to place. "You use The Void to see better in the darkness, right?"  
"Indeed."

"... How is The Outsider?" Emily looked to Daud beside her, perhaps being a meter away.

"A black eyed bastard. Meaning, you're asking the wrong person."

"Had a falling out?"

"You can call it that." Daud said, his tone sour, turning his attention to some guards for a moment or two, listening to them talk about a missing apple. Arguing about it, in fact.

Emily stood quiet for a while, allowing herself to have a quiet moment with Daud out there, as she didn't want to sour the Spymasters mood further. Said Spymaster had no objections, honestly thinking little of it. He saw Emily more as a person than an Empress by this point, as well as an adult, and she made her own choices, if she wanted to stay, so be it.

"... Do you train me like you did your spies, Daud?" The Empress looked to him, finally, Daud looking right back at her as she asked.  
"I have some pointers from your Lord Protector- but in short, yes." He honestly started to miss having a cigar between his fingers now.

Emily nodded, looking back out again. "Good. I've watched them train, they're dangerously good. Accuracy wise too."

"You're catching up rapidly, Emily. Keep it up- we'll make a fighter out of you easily." Daud nodded as he spoke, turning his attention out towards the guardsmen.  
Emily stood quiet again, feeling as if they were being watched, however. And it was indeed so, as suddenly, one of Daud's spies stood behind them, Daud turning around calmly, Emily as well. Daud had heard him first, it showed on the man's face.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, sir. But- some guests are leaving- I thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you. Return to your post." Daud's tone was strict, yet with a certain sense of relief in it. It surprised the spy, the man looking a bit surprised.

Emily got reminded of her duties, looking back to the door for a minute. "I will see you inside, Daud."

The Spymaster gave a polite nod, turning back around and lighting up a cigar again, standing there for well over 15 minutes before his peace was interrupted again, by a certain Lord Protector. Whom, stepped right up beside the man, who by now was growing tired of standing outside like this.

"Good evening, Corvo." Daud said already before Corvo had joined him, he still knew Corvo's footsteps, after all.

"Daud." Corvo turned to said man as soon as he got close enough, standing up straight, and placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. "So far so good?"  
The Spymaster nodded, another cigar lit by the time Corvo arrived, one that Corvo took from the man's mouth, and took a drag.

Daud just watched it go without moving his head much, sighing shortly, not offended at all. "You too, then?" Corvo removed his hand.

The Lord Protector nodded, looking over what Daud had spent so long staring at. "I was wondering where you had gone off to as well. I thought you posted yourself inside."  
Daud looked down for a little while, standing up from leaning on the railing. "Guess time slipped past me."

"I don't blame you." Corvo chuckled, and stumped the cigar, it was already burnt up enough so it was hard to hold on to.

Flicking the cigar away as he turned his head to look at Daud, a softer expression than he should had. "... Daud."  
The man had not noticed Corvo looking at him, oddly enough, looking calmly towards him, meeting his eyes. Then he looked down, seeing a hand extended to him. He then noted that Corvo's glove was familiar, a bit too familiar. ... He then looked to his own hand.

"Oh." Daud frowned a bit.

"You just noticed?" Corvo chuckled, Daud starting to peel the gloves off while his frown faded, Corvo as well. Daud hesitated for a little moment to put on his gloves, however, and instead reached a hand up to Corvo's face, stroking his cheek a bit, removing some food traces. "Been a while, this." He said low, voice neutral. Corvo nodded, expression neutral as well while he looked to Daud. He didn't even move...

"... No spies around, then...?"

Daud's eyebrows raised as he checked his pocketwatch. Daud had still not cleaned it off- Corvo noted, spying some small brown spots as he looked over it.  
The Spymaster slipped it back into his pocket. "They should be back home by now." He muttered, looking around in a sharp way for a little while.

Corvo looked around as well, thinking he had heard something, but apparently it was just out of habit, Daud crossing his arms a bit afterwards.

"... Daud." Said man looked to Corvo. Who now cupped the man's face in his hands, kissing him, just like this. The Spymaster didn't pull away, he kissed back, in fact, as if he needed that kiss. Be it to relax, or find some footing, it didn't matter. Their fingertips gently touched each others, just staying like that.  
Things turned out as they really hadn't planned, standing outside, kissing while the party intensified inside. But they let themselves get lost in the moment, for Emily was safe, both Corvo and Daud trusted the spies enough that they would give the signal if something where to happen.  
Corvo got too sweeped up in it all to even heard the footsteps from a distance, that came from the rooftops. There, Emily had found herself sneaking across for the evening, Daud's words encouraging her to try out her skills. She hid herself, the spyglass nearly falling out of her hand as she held it against the stone. To say the least, she was shocked at what she had seen, only having seen Corvo's back, but it was enough for her to understand what was happening. It shocked her to the point Daud heard her when she moved away, and she had to hide. So Corvo told her the truth those years ago, she... Just didn't want to accept it.

Daud, whom broke the kiss, Corvo's confused eyes quickly focusing as he saw Daud's expression, and following his sight.  
Without a word Daud took a hand around Corvo's waist, and they both ended up a bit higher and out of sight, still a little while from the place Daud heard the footsteps.

Corvo blinked to another point, gesturing to Daud to show him where he heard things. He pointed, and Corvo nodded, gesturing to him to move out.

The Lord Protector climbed up, noting to himself that time had stopped. Daud blinked directly to the place, and surveyed it, and his expression turned shocked, with a mix of angry, to say the least as he spotted Emily sitting there, peeking out of her cover. Corvo, in a bit of panic, drew his sword and was about to move out, but Daud's expression relaxed, and he resumed time.  
Emily looked shocked to say the least to see her Spymaster in front of her all of sudden like this, only noticing when she turned her head back, but she relaxed quickly.

"Ah- Daud... -Father." She said, looking to them both. Why was she still shocked over what she had seen? She knew they were together, for years in fact, but... Why did she get so shocked...

Daud and Corvo looked to each other for a moment, Corvo sighing as he crossed his arms. "Had fun on the rooftops?" He asked, not as upset as Emily thought he would be. Daud stood with his arms crossed as well, and soon ended up looking around, just out of habit.

Emily nodded, and gestured to them. "Would you care to join me? Daud told me you don't mind..."

Well, cat was out of the bag, so no matter, Daud thought to himself. But still, he felt a bit of a look on him from Corvo.

"We should all go back to the party." Corvo said, his voice a bit strict as he spoke. Daud sighed, and ran a hand through his greying hair just to breathe a bit easier.

"But we're taking the long way down." The Lord Protector said, and waved to both of them to follow him.

 

They ran across the roofs together, finding their way down to the right doors to enter the party again. The rest of the evening went as it should, luckily, Thomas and the spies positioned bored out of their minds when Daud spoke to them.

 

\----------------------------

 

Fifteen years since her mothers murder. In order to honor her mothers death, Emily had arranged for a celebration like every year, but this year- things felt a bit harder. It did for every year, she couldn't deny this. She looked over to her father, the guards and how he spoke to them, it was still a little bit of an hour before everything would start fully. Daud was nowhere to be seen, and hadn't been since she woke up, he was most likely inspecting everything and making sure things would go as it would.  
Feeling a slight tint of dread, she continued to get herself ready, slipping her ring onto her finger like always, but today it felt lighter than it should had, begging to be used.

Watching her father wander out, she took a deep breath, trying to perfect her voice the best she could.

In the throne room, Corvo arrived with the guards, and a few early guests, and started to let everything move into place. He made sure to fix up the cloth on his hand, there would be many people today. But he was not too stressed, he was rather relaxed today, even though he was sad. As always on this day. 

Finding everything to be as it was, Corvo stood waiting while watching roses being delivered, just in time.  
He stood waiting for 15 minutes, things starting up as it should now. 

Emily arrived, Corvo coming along with her and setting a rose before Jessamine's grave. Emily's face turning all this was hard to read, and her eyes, they wre scanning the room more than usual. Corvo patte her shoulder a bit.

But then The Duke Of Serkonos came, Corvo removing his hand quickly.

"Delilah Kaldwin!"

Corvo drew his sword instantly. Emily got up as well, wishing she had armed herself so badly else from her wrist bow at this point. Corvo went to work, dispatching the guards, and while looking up for a moment, she spotted a familiar face on top of the carriage Delilah came from. Daud stood as if he wanted to kill, and he was out of breath as well. Several spies came as well.

With this, Delilah managed to overpower Corvo, with the clockwork soldiers and other men fighting, the supposed loyal guards fighting against the spies. Daud went directly to Delilah, but she was too quick for the older man, managing to severely wound him with her shards. He fell back, hitting the ground hard, clockwork soldiers going after him and stabbing down. Delilah's composed mood completely shattering as she managed to register who had tried to kill her, and managed to wound her arm, screaming out Daud's name, who was avoiding the stabs from the clockwork soldier just barely. Emily stood restrained by now, Corvo failing to get to her in time and he was knocked out, failing to know what happened after this.

He woke up later, being dragged along by a certain traitor, groaning slightly. Alexi came in, wondering what happened. Ramsey smirked, telling her something Corvo quite couldn't understand, but suddenly, a bolt through the head killed him instantly, Alexi yelping. Corvo tried to get up, and within a blink, Daud stood there, some spies coming along as well. They were all hurt, it showed how they walked.

"Run." Daud said, looking to all of them.

Alexi protested. "I'm fighting them off. No way I'm running!"

"Go." Corvo managed to say, getting his strength back. He got up. "I don't want to lose you. Hide until this is over."

Hesitating for a moment, she... She finally agreed, and left together with some of Daud's spies after handing Corvo the note, Corvo reading it as he got up. The spies left with her because they had to keep her safe. Daud disappeared after this, Thomas the only one left out of them all, he was very hurt, having lost a tooth even.

"... Ramsey's in the throne room with your ring." He said, voice filled with worry, looking around for his master, it seemed. "Go. I will find Daud."

Corvo nodded, picking up his sword.

"Meet me in the docks." Corvo said low, looking really pissed off, yet worried himself.

"Understood." Thomas transversed away, and Corvo set to claim back his ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the proper end!
> 
> Again, thank you all for staying with me! I loved writing this so much, was a lot of fun!


End file.
